being a family sequel to different pregnancy
by A-Karana
Summary: What´s happening two years after different pregnancy, different man ends? Find out! Chapter 35 is up: A baseball game with Lorelai part 2
1. You pomised

_So, because some of you asked me to write a sequel, that´s what I´m doing now. English is still not my first language, so if one of you would offer to be my beta, I would appreciate it!_

_This time, I will write the story in a different way, because I have noidea where this story is heading, not like last time, when I already knew the end when I started it._

_So I´m also open for suggestions!_

_And here is the first scene, I hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1: You pomised!** _

"Daaaady!" 3-year old William screamed and ran to his father, who was standing behind the counter.

"Stop yelling!" Luke said and rounded the counter to to pick up his son and to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Mummy says you should have her coffee ready when she comes, ´cause she is soooo stressed already and needs a looot of coffee" the boy said and imitated his mother perfectly. Luke had to laugh.

"And why is your mummy sooo stressed already. It´s eight o´clock in the morning and it´s sunday,so she doesn´t has to work." Luke asked still smiling, but with raised eyebrows.

"Cause Laila tried eating mummys lipstick and Sara screamed."

"And why did Sara scream?"

"Because she think it´s blood."

"She thinks, Will, she thinks. Are they coming any time soon?"

"Laila needs a bath and new clothes. ´Bet brought me here ´cause she go to Miss Patty."

"She goes, Will. What do you wanna eat?" Luke asked him and put him back down on the ground.

"Chocolatepancakes!"

"Normal pancakes!" Luke tried.

"No, I need chocolate pancakes ´cause I´m soooo stressed !" William said with an exagerating eyeroll. Luke had to laugh again.

"Ok, but just this one time!"  
He helped his son onto a chair at a table and went to the kitchen to tell Cesar the order. When he went back outside he saw Lorelai entering the diner with Laila sitting on her right hip and Sara on her left hip. They both wore jeans and shirts, Saras in light blue, Lailas in pink. They both had the matching mickey-mouse purses over their shoulders and their curls were in lose ponnytails.

Lorelai herself wore a black skirt, a black and white mustered shirt and flip-flops. Her curls were lying freely on her shoulders.

"Daddy!" both Sara and Laila squeaked when they saw Luke. He walked over to them and took both of his daughters out of Lorelais arms and greeted the two year old girls with a kiss on the forehead. Then he kissed Lorelai and she placed her hand on his neck while they walked towards the table where William sat.

"Uff!" Lorelai made when she plopped on the chair.

" Mummy are you still sooo stressed?" William asked and looked at her pittyfully.

"No, honey I´m fine now. Your daddy will bring me coffee and something to eat, and everything will be forgotten.

"When you don´t be stressed anymore can you read the story with me."William asked.

In the meantime Luke had placed both his daughters in their highchairs and placed the pancakes in front of William.

"Will, I need to clean the bedroom and your sisters clothes first. There is still lipstick everywhere."

"But you pomised me yesterday!"

"I know I promised you. We will do it in the evening,okay?"

"You said that yesterday also and then you were too tired. You pomised me, mummy!" William began to beg.

Luke placed a cup of coffee in front of Lorelai.

"I know. But I promise we will do it today. Yesterday Sara hit her head on the table and I needed to soothe her."

"But you pomised! After the breakfast!" William said again louder this time.

"William stop yelling or I wont read anything with you at all!" Lorelai said, louder then she wanted to.

"You pomised!" William yelled, started to cry and swept his plate with the pancakes off the table.

"William!" Lorelai yelled. Laila started to also to cry, scared by the noise when the plate hit the floor and bursted.

"Hey, what´s going on here?" Luke asked and took William out of his chair, who still yelled "You pomised" over and over again.

"Will! William!" Luke said and shook him lightly, to get his attention. The little boy sobbed and burried his face in Lukes shoulder.

"What´s wrong?" Luke asked Lorelai who rubbed her sons back.

"I promised to read this new book with him, but I don´t have the time to do it. Yesterday the thing with Saras head and this morning Laila eats my lipstick. I need to clean the mess up after the breakfast." Lorelai explained and sighed.

"I will take the day off and clean the mess and watch our trouble- makers and you will keep your promise!" Luke decided.

"You hear that, baby. Mommy can read with you after the breakfast." Lorelai said to William who looked up and smiled at his mother, still with tears in his eyes and wet cheeks.

"Come here, my boy!" Lorelai said and Luke handed her William. She hugged him and he lay his head on her shoulder and tried his face on his mothers shirt. Lorelai looked up to Luke who was watching the scene with a smile and mouthed "Thank you" to her husband.

Because Laila was still sobbing Luke took her out of her highchair again and took her with him into the kitchen to make new pancakes and to tell Cesar that he needed to wipe the floor.

TBC


	2. Bad girl

**Chapter 2: Bad girl**

"Mother, I´m leaving." Lorelai yelled from the kitchen into the living room.

"Okay, have a nice day Lorelai. Should I pick up William from the kindergarten or will Luke do it?" Emily asked and entered the kitchen with Laila on her arm.

"Luke will pick him up. He wants to play some baseball with him afterwards. I will be back around two. Bye sweety!" she said and kissed Lailas cheek. She walked through the dinning-room into the living-room where Sara sat on the floor,playing with a doll.

"Bye Sara, mumy is going to work. Behave, babe!" Lorelai smiled and leaned down to kiss her daughter. The little girl slung her arms around Lorelais neck und hugged her.

"Mummy, Sara with you!" she said and hid her face in her mothers shoulder. Lorelai kneeled down and pulled her daughter into her lap.

"Baby, mummy will be back soon. I promise. You stay with your grandma and your sister, okay?" she said and stroked her daughters dark curls.

"Noooo, mummy, please!" Sara yelled and began to cry.

"Baby, what´s wrong with you? You always stayed with your grandma while I worked. You know I will come back. Calm down sweety!" Lorelai rubbed her daughters back and untangled herself from the two year old girl, who started to cry even more.

"Mummy, no! Sara with you! Mummyyyy!" she cried and hugged her mothers leg when Lorelai stood up.

"Lorelai what´s going on here? Is she making trouble again?" Emily asked and entered the living room as well.

"She doesn´t want me to leave. Maybe I should just take her with me..."

"No, you shouldn´t. She has to learn that she can´t always have what she wants. You go, I will stay with them like always. Don´t worry, she will calm down soon." Emily said and stood Laila on the ground to take Sara away from Lorelais leg.

With an unsure look and a bad conscience Lorelai left her house and drove to the Inn.

"Sara, this is no behaviour for a little girl. At first you cry and hug your mothers leg and now you spilled all that orange juice over your dress. How does that look? Now I have to change you again. No more juice for you!" Emily said two hours later and picked up her granddaughter from the chair she sat on. Laila sat next to her sister, at the big table in the dinning-room and painted like her grandmother had told her to.

Sara was crying again.

"Juice, ´ma, juice!" she cried.

"No, no more juice for you. You never pay attention. I will change you now. Laila, you stay here and please behave better than your sister!" Emily said and walked upstairs with the crying Sara on her arm. She walked into the twins room and placed Sara on the changing table. The girl struggled and kicked, cried hysterically.

"Muumy...daddy!" she sobbed.

"Stop that crying. It´s not appropriate for a girl. You´re not a baby anymore. I told you two last month, that I officially change the rules now. You´re too old for the way you behave and we will change that now!" Emily said and unzipped Sara´s yellow dress. Sara screamed even louder and cried even more while she still called her parents.

When Luke entered his house with William on his arm, the first thing he heard was Saras crying. She was stubborn and cried a lot, so he just walked into the kitchen and sat William on the counter.

"So, son, I will give you some ice to put on your knee and then you can lye down on the couch and watch some tv. But just because you were such a brave boy." he said and opened the fridge.

They had called him to tell him that William fell of the swing and had a wound on his knee which needed stiches. So he had driven with him to a doctor and now brought his son home, so that he could get some rest. It wasn´t the first time that William had fallen off something or was hurt. He was just three, but had needed stiches for the third time now. He was a wild and curious kid, and without any fear, which sometimes caused problems.

Luke picked him up when he had the ice-pack and walked back into the living room where he placed his son on the couch. They had given him something for the pain and Luke knew that he would soon be asleep.

In the living room he still heard the crying from upstairs and raised his eyebrows. Something was wrong. When he was about to walk upstairs he saw Laila sitting on the chair in the dinning-room, a pen in her hand. He walked over to her, without that she saw him. He saw that her chin and her lips were trembling. He knew this sign too well. Lorelai looked like that when she tried to keep herself from crying.

"My princess what´s wrong?" Luke asked and scooped her up into his arms. Her huge blue eyes were filled with tears, which slowly began to run down her cheeks.

"´ma yelled Sara." she said while Luke loosed(loosened) the hairband, which held her curls , which were held back to tight. The ribbon she had in her dark blond hair fell on the ground.

"Daddy. Pick it up! ´ma angry!" Laila said and looked scared.

"It´s no big deal princess. Your grandma won´t get mad, I promise. You know what, why don´t you join your brother in front of the television and I will see why Sara is crying, okay?" he kissed Lailas forehead and walked into the living-room with her and sat her next to Wiliam, who was already asleep.

When he walked up the stairs, Saras screams got louder with every step. The last few stairs he ran. He stopped in front of the door when he heard Emilys voice.

"Sara, stop that kicking now. I told you not to spill that juice. I told you yesterday and the day before. You never pay attention. And now you are screaming and kicking, but that will get you nowhere. I will just lay you down in your bed if you don't stop immediately. Your sister would never do anything like that. You´re a bad child Sara. You will make your parents very unhappy if you..." Emily couldn´t finish the sentence, because Luke pushed open the door. His daughter was still crying hysterically, while Emily yelled at her.

He walked past Emily and took Sara away from her and hugged her, while she burried her face in his shoulder. She clung to him and sobbed. His eyes were dark with fury and Emily took a step back.

"Get out of my house! Right now! And get away from my children. I swear, if I ever see you near them again...!" Luke yelled.

Emily got pale. She didn´t know what she had done, but she also knew that there was no way to argue with Luke at the moment. So she just walked out of the room as fast as she could and downstairs, leaving the house, but not without kissing William and Laila goodbye.

"Sshhh, baby, daddy is here. It´s alright..." Luke soothed Sara, who was soon asleep, because she was exhausted from all the screaming and crying. Luke kept her in his arms when he walked downstairs and picked up the phone to call Lorelai...

TBC


	3. Nothing extraordinary

_So, I did it finally. Chapter 3 is up!_

_Thanks to Laura for beta-reading it!_

_And thanks to everybody who reviewed_

* * *

**Chapter 3: nothing extraordinary**

Lorelai came back immediately after Luke had called her. Luke was still furious and when she entered the house a few minutes later, he was pacing in the living-room, Sara still in his arms. Lorelai dropped her purse in the entrance and walked over to Luke and Sara. She stroked her daughters hair, then placed her hand on his cheek and forced him to look her in the eyes. Slowly the hard and furious look changed, softenening a bit.

Then she looked around and saw Laila and William on the couch. Luke had mentioned that Will had needed stiches on his knee. Laila looked at her with huge eyes and an unsure look, like she had done something wrong. Lorelai melted. She walked over to her daughter and hugged her, then kissed her forehead. With the girls on their arms they left the living-room and sat down at the table in the dining-room, where the pens were still laying on the table.

"So, you threw her out?" she asked him.

"You didn´t hear how she talked Sara down. She spilled juice on her dress and she was talking to her like she was the devil in person. She blamed her, I mean... god, Lorelai... she is two years old."

"I know, hon´. I wasn´t allowed to spill something on my clothes either. I´m sure she didn´t mean it the way it sounded!" She defended her mother, although she had a very clear picture of what she must have said to Sara. But she also knew that Luke had reacted very harsh and she felt sorry for her mother.

"I can´t believe that you are defending her. She always talked you down, and you had so little self-confidence that it nearly ruined our marriage two years ago. I won´t let this happen to our children!" Luke said a little louder, what caused Sara to stirr in her sleep. He rubbed her back and lay his cheek on her hair.

"I will talk with her. But please Luke, she is looking after our babies for two years and it always went very well. We need her and dad to look after them. And I´m so grateful that they do it."

"Were you here when she looked after them? Do you know if this didn´t happened before and we just don´t know it? Lorelai you told me that Sara was crying when you left in the morning. She is scared. Scared of her own grandmother!" Luke pressed.

"But Laila loves her and William is going crazy when he sees dad. It can´t be that bad Luke. But I will find out what happens here and then we can discuss this again,okay?" she asked.

Luke took a deep breath. "Okay! But I need to get back to the diner for a moment. Can you stay here? I will be back in half an hour?" he asked and stood up.

"Yeah, sure. I took the day off. I want to look after Will. He will need someone when he wakes up and the pain will be there. How many stiches did he need this time?"

"Three. And it´s not that deep this time. Can you take her as well?" Luke asked and pointed with his chin in Saras direction.

"Sure, hand her over" Lorelai smiled and took her daughter. She walked with Luke to the front-door, the two toddlers still in her arms.

"Hey, Luke!" she asked when he was already out on the porch.

"Yeah?" he asked and turned around.

"Im sure she didn´t mean it like this. She adores her grandchildren." Lorelai said and closed the door.

* * *

"Mummy, Sara sleep?" Laila asked when Lorelai lay Sara on the couch with William, but took Laila and sat down with her on the floor.

"Yeah, we have to be quiet, they are both asleep. What do you wanna do? Shall we play with your dolls?"

"No, paint mummy" Laila smiled and stood up.

"You wanna paint?" Lorelai asked surprised. Laila walked into the dinning-room and climbed on a chair. She stood on top of it and grabbed one of the papers which lay on the table.

"´ma. Paint" she brabbeled.

"Wow, you painted that with your grandma?" she asked and the girl nodded and smiled.

"You know what, I´m gonna call your grandma. Maybe she comes over and paints with you again. Would you like that?" Again Laila nodded.

* * *

Lorelai took her cellphone and called her mother. When she answered Lorelai was relieved. At least she would talk to her.

"Hey, mum it´s me. Listen before you say anything, I just want you to know that I´m sorry that Luke yelled at you and threw you out. He didn´t mean it like this."

"Well, it sure sounded like he meant it" Emily said.

"Please ,mum, can we talk about it. As soon as possible. I can´t come over, because Will needed stiches again and I have to stay here with him, but maybe you could come over?"

"So I m allowed to enter your house again?"

"Yes, mum, I told you Luke didn´t mean it like this"

"Ok, I´m on my way back home, but I will turn around and be there in ten minutes. See you then Lorelai"

"Thank you mum, see you then!" Lorelai said and hung up, then sighed and walked into the living-room where she had heard something. William was still asleep, but Sara was awake and played with the remote-control.

"Hey babe. Stop playing with that. The last time you ate the buttons. Laila is painting. Do you also want to paint?"

"No, want video!" Sara said and slid down from the couch and ran over to the shelf were the videos were.

"No, Sara, it´s to early to watch TV. We will turn it off and then you come with me into the dinning-room, okay?" Lorelai said and turned off the TV.

"Mummy, video!" Sara screamed and wrinkeled her forehead, an unmistakeable sign that she was about to throw herself on the floor and scream. Lorelai picked her up as fast as she could and took her to the dinning-room with her, so that she would not wake up William. She wasn't really standing in the dinning room yet when Sara started to scream and to kick. It was hard to hold her, so Lorelai placed her on the floor, where she threw herself down and screamed as loud as she could.

Laila just continued painting. It wasn´t extrordinary that Sara or William was kicking and screaming furiously. She was used to it.

**TBC**

**Please review**


	4. the little rabbit

_So, chapter 4. I can´t believe that I already wrote 5 chapters for this sequel... anyway... thanks for the reviews, I hope to get some more for this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The little rabbit**

"Hello, Lorelai!" Emily said after Lorelai had opened the door.

"You don't need to ring the bell, mum. You have a key!" Lorelai said with a little smile.

"Well, your husband forbid me to ever enter this house again, so I didn't think it would be a good idea to use the key". Lorelai said nothing to this. Emily was angry with Luke and she would rub their noses in this incident for a long time.

They walked into the dinning-room where Leila was still painting, while Sara threw every pen she could grab on the floor.

"Sara, I told you to stop this. Your sister wants to paint. Pick them up, now!" Lorelai said and stood the girl on the floor. But then Sara saw Emily.

"´ma!" she yelled and ran to her grandmother and looked up to her with a huge smile. Emily couldn't help but smile as well and picked Sara up.

"So, I see you're making trouble again, young lady. You better do what your mother told you!". She placed her back on the ground.

"´ma paint!" Laila smiled and held out a pen for Emily. Emily sat down next to her granddaughter and took the pen.

"´ma paint Sara!" Sara said and wanted to walk over to Emily, but Lorelai stopped her.

"Sara, the pens. They are still on the floor and I told you to pick them up!"

"Noooo! Paint!" Sara said and wanted to pass Lorelai.

"Sara!" Lorelai said, this time in an annoyed tone.

"Muuummyyy!" Sara screamed and stamped with her foot on the floor.

"There is no way to argue with me Missy. Pick up these pens!" Lorelai said, a little bit louder this time.

Still angry Sara picked up some pens, then threw them in her mothers direction. They hit the floor in front of Lorelai.

"That's it! You're going up to your room. I think you lost your mind!" Lorelai said upset, while she picked up Sara, who started kicking and screaming immediately, hit Lorelai in the face several times while she carried her upstairs and placed her in her bed. There she could not get out by herself.

"I'm going to pick you up when you're acting normal again!" Lorelai said to Sara, closed the door and walked back downstairs.

* * *

Emily sat at the table still painting with Laila, but with a small grin on her face.

"You think that's funny? I think you're humor can't get stranger anymore!" Lorelai said and plopped down on a chair.

"Well, I just think that it's funny that you are having the same problems that I had this morning. And the morning before. And before"

"I know that Sara freaks out sometimes" Lorelai said and looked down on the floor.

"Sometimes? Lorelai, seriously. You know I adore my grandchildren. All of them. I love that I have the opportunity to look after them 5 days a week. But I have to tell you that they are three terrors. William and Sara especially. They scream, they bite, they kick and throw things after you whenever they are not getting what they want. When your father is with me I can handle it, but this morning I was alone and I think I just lost my nerves. I know I was too harsh and I know that was no way to talk to her, but I was as furious as she was."

"Mum, she spilled orange-juice!"

"She did not spill it, Lorelai. She emptied it over her dress. And this wasn't the first time. She does this every time she doesn't get the drink she wanted. Yesterday it was coke, this morning she wanted coffee. I redressed her nearly everyday for the last three weeks. And before you say something: The other two are just the same. William threw his cassette-recorder into the door upstairs. This is where that whole comes from. He ruined two of your fathers books because he ripped out the pages when he wasn't allowed to watch TV. And while Laila isn't as aggressive as her siblings, she just refuses everything and just doesn't react anymore when not everything is going the way she wants it."

"Mum, I know that they don't always behave like they should. But they are still so small."

"Lorelai, William is three years old. He should know that it's not okay to throw things around!"

"Yes, mother you are right. I know that. But sometimes I don't have the power to argue with them when I come home. Luke comes home very late most of the days and I can't argue with all three at the same moment."

"You don't have to tell me that. I watch them every time all together. And when your father isn't there, it's really hard. Lorelai you need to talk with Luke. This isn't working anymore. These kids need rules and consequence. I know that we never agreed on how to raise a kid and you did a great job with Rory. But this is different. You have three little children now and they need to be told what's wrong and what's right. And it's not helping when Luke just gives in every time, because he can't stand it when they are crying or pouting."

Lorelai sighed. " I know mum. I know all of that. And surprisingly enough, we are on the same page this time. I will talk with Luke."

"Well, it's good to know that you agree. Tell Luke that I'm sorry for the way I treated Sara this morning. I have to go now. I called your father after I left here and told him I would meet him at home for lunch. Call me and tell me what you decided! Bye Lorelai!" Emily said and stood up.

"Bye young lady!" she said and stroked over Laila's hair.

"Bye mum. I will call you. And thanks again!"

"You're welcome!" With that Emily left.

* * *

"And what are we doing now, babe?" Lorelai asked Laila.

"Wet, mummy!" Laila said and stood up and held her arms out into her mothers direction.

"Then let's change your diaper. See, another thing we need to work on. You have to learn to use the toilet. Like a big girl!" she stroked through Laila's dark blond curls with one hand.Her hairhad the same color as Lukes. And she hadhis water-blue eyes with the endless eyelashes.

"Princess, where is this thingy I put in your hair this morning?" she asked her daughter.

"Daddy" Laila just said.

"So, so, your daddy again. We really need to talk to him about that. Everyday he ruins your hair!"

She opened the door of the twin's room and saw that Sara was now sitting in her bed, crying and sobbing.

"Muuuumy!" she cried and Lorelai felt bad because she had put her daughter in the bed. She placed Laila on the changing table and then took Sara out of her bed and hugged her.

"It's all right my baby. Mummy is here. I'm sooo sorry, darling! It's all right!" Sara calmed down, still hiccupping sometimes.

"Do you also need a new diaper?" Lorelai asked, wiped her tears away and kissed her.

Sara hugged her mother and placed her head on her shoulder. Then she sighed.

"Poor baby. Do you have such a mean mother! I think we also need to change you, huh?"

She sat Sara on the dressing table next to where her sister was lying. She changed Laila's diaper first, then Sara's.

"I think it's time for a little nap, my babies. Sara you can barely keep your eyes open!" She lay both of them in their beds and kissed them, then darkened the room a bit with the shutters and turned on the baby monitor. Both of her daughters were exhausted and asleep in no time.

Lorelai took a deep breath when she closed the door and walked downstairs. She cleaned up the chaos from the dinning room table and picked up the pens which were still lying everywhere in the room. ´We really need to do something, she thought while she wiped the sticky juice off the floor.

* * *

She had just finished when she heard Williams voice from the living room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" he cried.

"Hey, honey. Daddy is in the diner, but I'm here. Does your knee hurt?" she asked and sat down beside him.

"Yes. It hurts, mummy." he sniffed

"My poor boy. Should I blow on it?" William nodded, tears still running down his cheeks.

"Come here, my baby."

"I'm not a baby! Laila and Sara are babies!" he protested.

She sat him in her lap and blew on his knee, then scooped him up a bit, so that his head was on her shoulder and his legs on both sides of her body. She rubbed his back with one hand and held him close with the other.

"No, you're not a baby anymore, you're right. Daddy said you were so brave at the hospital that they gave you a lollipop!" she whispered into his ear, what tickled him and caused him to laugh.

"I don't like lollipops!" he said, nearly offended.

"I know, I know. You're your fathers child!" she laughed and kissed his forehead.

"We didn't finish the story of the little rabbit the last time. Should we read it now? What do you think?" she asked him after some minutes.

"Mummy, you have time?" William asked with huge eyes. Lorelai was shocked that William asked a question like this. But he was right. In general she didn't have the time. She swallowed hard before she could answer him.

"Yeah, I took the day off to be with you. Mummy will be with you the whole day."

"I like the rabbit" William smiled, his knee forgotten.

"I'm back" Luke said seconds later and entered the living room.

"Hey. Good. I will read with him, but we need to talk later." Lorelai said and took the book from the living-room table.

" Uh, okay!" Luke said, unsure of what to expect.

"Daddy, read rabbit!" William said.

"Oh, I'm really allowed to read with you! I feel honored!" Luke smiled and walked to the couch. Lorelai stood up with William for a second, while Luke lay down on the couch. She then lay down with her legs between his legs and her back against his chest. William lay on top of her.

Luke still wasn't sure if Lorelai was angry with him or if maybe Emily had said something. Maybe Lorelai was angry with him now.

But them he felt that she laced her fingers through his and gave his hand a squeeze, while William pointed to the pictures in the book and Lorelai read the story of the little rabbit who always wanted to be alone.

**TBC... Please review!**


	5. Talking

_**Hello!**_

_I just saw that I didn´t answer any of your reviews so far, I´m ashamed and soooooo sorry! I will change that now. There are also some from dpdm which still need to be answered, I will also do that now nd hope that the people also reading this one._

_One more thing: I wrote a short songfic to **"Angel of mine"**, which has nothing to do with these two fics, but is just total fluff. If you´re interested, the fic is called like the song, or you´ll find it in my profile. And I would be thankfull for reviews as well!_

_**Now to your reviews, lets start with the last ones from dpdm:**_

_**to javajunkie4ever**: This book does not exist. It´s just a kind of a story a friend of mine wrote, which is still not finshed, because she doesn´t have anymore time. That´s also why there aren´t more recites out of the bookin this story. But I can send it via email to you if you are interested in what happened so far... Just contact me via email, and i will send it to you!_

_**To all the others that read the story**: Thank you som much for reviewing and reading! You already found the sequel..._

_**Now to this story:**_

_**to JoEySaNgEl1534**: Yes, this bookis really existing. It´s an arabic book for children which I brought from Cairo. It´s so cute with a lot´s of pictures. _

_**to lilienprinzessin:** She apologized, because Saras crying was heartbreaking and she felt bad that she caused it. And because she thought that maybe she overreacted. But I thinkher problem will become clearer if you read this chapter!_

_**to orangesherbert7**: Waiting is over, here is "The Talk!" ; )_

**Ok, I hope you´ll like it and please review! It´s the feedback thatkeeps me writing!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Talking**

"So, uhm.. Luke? Can we talk now?" Lorelai asked when she was already lying in bed. Luke was just changing into sweatpants and T-shirt, then lay down next to her. They hadn't had the time to talk all day. Every time Lorelai wanted to talk, something had happened: the twins needed a new diaper, Will was crying, Rory had called, Caesar needed help...

"Yeah, sure!" He said and rolled over on his side. She did the same, so that they were facing each other.

"After you left for the diner this morning, I called my mother and she came over so that we could talk..." Lorelai said carefully, waiting for Luke's reaction, but since he remained silent she went on.

"She apologized and told me that she didn't mean what she said. She was stressed and kind of freaked out when Sara wasn't behaving again."

"She spilled orange-juice on her dress!" Luke said quietly, but with anger still apparent in his voice.

"Actually, Emily told me that she didn't exactly spill it. It looks like she emptied it on her dress on purpose and it was not the first time she did this."

"I highly doubt that! For gods sake, she is two years old!" Luke said a little louder.

"Luke, you know your daughter!" Lorelai said just as loud.

"She is two years old!"

"Luke, you know her!"

"So, you are also saying that she's evil now. A smart devil who is trying to manipulate us!"

"Luke, I am not saying that. Don't put words in my mouth I haven't said!"

"But it sure sounded like it!" Luke said, let out an annoyed groan and rolled on his back.

"Hey we're not finished here! Actually I'm not talking about Sara only, but let's talk about her first. If you think she is just a nice little girl, then tell me why she is throwing herself on the floor all the time. Or why she is kicking and hitting me? Or let's talk about Will: He is crawling on top of everything, no matter how often you tell him not to. He throws things around when he gets angry, or do I really have to remind you of that beautiful whole he has in his door for a month now. He throws his plate through the room when he doesn't like the food just like Sara empties her drinks all over her clothes or throws it on the floor when she doesn't like it!" Lorelai was yelling now and had tears in her eyes. It made her furious how Luke reacted, just like there was no problem at all.

"Oh, and let's not forget our princess who is first pouting, then just stops giving any reaction until she gets what she wants, which annoys me sometimes even more than the screaming and kicking of the other two."

"So you are telling me that our kids are horrible. I don't think so! I think they are too small to behave like perfect little angels. Rory might have been one, but she decided to go crazy later. So it seems like she's not that perfect either. What do you want to do? Let our kids move to the pool house or the garage until they are behaving the way they should again?" Luke yelled back. Lorelai's eyes grow huge and the tears spilled.

Luke regretted the words the moment they had left his mouth. Lorelai stood up and wanted to rush out of the room, but Luke was faster and grabbed her arm.

"Lorelai, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that. I'm just... I'm sorry!" he said softly and hugged Lorelai tight, but she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Lorelai, please. I'm so sorry. You know me, you know that I tend to lose it when I'm upset!" Luke said and stepped a bit back, so that he could look into her eyes.

"Well, that you did this time! Was this really necessary? I just wanted to talk Luke! About our kids. And you're acting like I hate them. I love them, they are everything to me, our family means everything to me. But we can't go on like this. We need to change some things. Do you know why I am so understanding about this Emily incident? Because I understand her, funny enough! Sara hit her and kicked her and she provoked her. They are doing that all the time. Today Sara tried to throw her pens at me and when I told her to pick them up, she refused. When I carried her up to her room, she hit me in the face Luke. I had to hold her hands with one hand and her with the other, so I could make it to their room. Luke, one more slap in my face and I might have hit her, too!" Lorelai cried now.

"Hey, calm down. We will figure it out!" he said and took her in his arms again and stroked her hair.

"Luke they are driving me crazy. Sometimes I'm happy when I can escape to work. You spend the whole day in the diner and I'm here alone with these three. And when dad can't come it's just too much for my mother. She can't handle them alone. God, I can't handle them alone! And it's not really helping when you come home and allow them to do everything they want just to be the nice daddy."

"What do you want me to do?" Luke asked, led Lorelai over to their bed and lay down, pulling her on top of him.

"I want you to be home more often. I want both of us to be home more often. I want us to start setting rules. I want them to stop this horrible screaming. They have to do what we say and not the other way round. I want us to spend more time with just one of them, and I want that we do more as a family. And I want to spend more time with you too, not just breakfast in the diner and then when we come home exhausted from work we both fall into bed, sleeping right away. What do you say? What do you want?" she asked and lifted her head from his chest to look at him.

"That sounds good to me. And I want us to spend some more time with them. I hardly see them, or you. But I think you have to help me with that. I can't stand it when they cry or pout. I just have to give in! And you know that. I mean, you use this pouting-thing as well when you want something!" Luke smiled and Lorelai had to smile back.

"So, it's a deal? You will be home when I am home? And we will look after them together?"

"Deal. I think Caesar can handle the diner after lunch." Luke confirmed.

Lorelai smiled when he reached out and stroked her tears away.

"I can't remember the last time we did this!" Lorelai said.

"Did what? Arguing so that you had to cry because I was an insensitive ass?" Luke asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, talked. Really talked. Not just about what we need to fix around the house, which new bruises Will has or why you threw Kirk out again. But talked about what we want and how we feel." she said and looked into his eyes. "And that although sometimes you act like an insensitive ass, you are my incredibly sweet husband and I love you!"

"I love you too!" Luke smiled and kissed her. When the kiss heated up and Luke's hand slipped under Lorelai's top she moaned, but then pulled away and grinned at him.

"I also can't remember the last time we did this!" She kissed him again and her hands started to pull his shirt up.

"Then I think we should refresh our memories!" Luke said and rolled her over, so that he was on top of her.

She pulled his shirt further up and then pulled it over his head. He did the same with her shirt and then kissed her again, while his hands roamed over her body.

"Luke..." she mumbled between the kisses.

"Mmhh?" he kissed along her collarbone and then slowly further down.

"Just two more things that I want!" she tried to stop him and smiled at him, her hands playing with his hair.

"Yeah?" he said, without stopping what he was doing.

"Apologize to my mother!"

"God Lorelai, do you have to talk about you mother while I am in this position?" he asked and stopped immediately.

"Please Luke!" she said and started to pout.

"Ok, you win! And the other thing you want?" he asked, waiting for her to say something related to coffee.

"You! Now!" She smiled before she pulled him up and crushed her lips to his again.

* * *

**TBC... Review please!**


	6. Badly insert

_Because tomorrow will be a holiday (don´t ask me which one, I just know that I won´t have any courses at university and the shops will be closed) here in Germany and I will have the time to write chapter 8 (Yes, I already finished chapter 7) I´m gonna publish chapter 6 now._

_**to Kylie1403** : I can promise you I won´t!_

_**to lilienprinzessin:** You are right: Not everything is solved. But just read it!_

_**to Lorimar Jayne**: You should know by now that in my fics things sometimes aren´t like they seem to be! ; )_

_**To the rest**: Thank ou so much for the reviews, I hope to get some for this chapter, too! Pretty please!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: Badly insert**

_Two days later, Friday evening_:

"Hello Lorelai! Luke..., come in!" Emily greeted the couple. Lorelai walked in first and handed her mother her coat, Luke followed, pushing the stroller with the twins, while William was still standing outside.

"Hello Emily! Well, I want to apologize for... you know... I overreacted... and I... I just... I´m sorry!" Luke said when he had reached Emily.

"It´s all right Luke. Let´s just forget about it." Emily said with a smile and took his coat from him. Luke raised his eyebrows and shot Lorelai a questioning glance. It was strange that Emily forgave him so easily. Something was wrong here and he knew it.

The twins were still asleep, like always after a drive to Hartford, so Emily turned to greet William, but he was still standing outside.

"William, why don´t you come in?" Emily asked him.

"I can´t grandma" he told her with a serious expression and shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his jeans.

Emily looked confused at Lorelai, but when she grinned, Emily knew it was nothing serious, but a new trick of William. She decided to play along and kneeled down so she could look him in the eye.

"And why can´t you come in?" she asked him.

"I can´t walk grandma. I´m badly insert!" He answered with the same serious expression. Lorelai started to laugh and Luke grinned, but Emily fought hard to keep a straight face.

"Poor boy. Why are you badly injured?"

"I jumped of the swing and fell on my knee and there was a looot of blood. And then daddy came and tooked me to the hospital. I needed stiches!" he told her. This time Emily had to laugh also. She stood up and turned to Lorelai.

"He talks just like you! Always with a lot of drama!" then she turned and looked at William again.

"Well, that´s just horrible! Especially because you´re not able to join our dinner if you have to stand outside all the time. But I´m sure you´re parents will bring you some food which you can warm up!" she said and started to close the door.

"Oh mum, you´re cruel!" Lorelai said with a smile and held the door open, then walked through it and picked William up.

"Well, babe, looks like your badly-injured-number backfired this time!" she grinned and kissed his forehead.

"But I´m sure your grandfather will pity you and carry you around the whole time!" She placed him on the ground and took his jacket.

"Really mommy?" William asked.

"I think so! Go and try it!" William ran to Richards office door and knocked.

"Ah, jeez Lorelai, do you really have to encourage him? He did this the last two days with every person in Stars Hollow. Which caused Babette and Patty to organize this stupid "carry-Will-around-service! I still can´t believe that 45 people signed in a time table when they will carry around our son! He didn´t walk one single meter the last two days! And then I had to hear Kirk complaining about his back , because he took three shifts in a row and carried this boy around for twelve hours!"

"Well sweety, be happy that you don´t had to carry him the whole time! And now shoo, I´m hungry!" she grinned and walked into the living-room.

"Grandpa I can´t walk, I´m badly insert!" they heard William saying and Lorelai started to laugh again.

* * *

Of course Lorelai had been right and Richard carried Will around the whole evening. They were halfway through dinner when Laila woke up. She slid out of the buggy and walked into the dinning room. 

"Well, hello sleeping beauty!" Lorelai said, stood up and picked her up. Laila yawned and snuggled closer into her mother. Lorelai hugged her for some more seconds, then placed her in the high-chair which already stood next to the table.

"You wanna eat something?" Emily asked her grand-daughter.

"This!" Laila said and pointed to the fruit-salad which already stood on the table.

"No, something real first, princess! Look there are potatoes." Luke said.

"No, this!" Laila said and pointed at the fruit-salad once again.

"Come on princess. Eat this first!" Lorelai said and placed a plate with potatoes and fish in front of her.

"No!" Laila said and crossed her arms in front of her chest and started to pout, looking at her mother.

"This is so not working anymore, princess! First dinner, then desert! No dinner no desert! It´s up to you!" Laila's eyes fixated on Lorelai and watched every move. But Lorelai was used to it and decided to just ignore her this time. Emily smiled and also just kept eating, while Richard was oblivious to the scene, because William was still telling him stories about what had happened with his knee. Luke tried not to look at his daughter and also kept eating.

When the doorbell rang, Emily got up and soon came back with Rory.

"Look who is here!" Emily smiled.

"Hey everybody!" Rory said and hugged her mother, then Luke.

"Hi mum! Dad!" she said. William jumped off his chair and ran to his big sister, his knee forgotten, which caused Richard to look really surprised.

"Rory!" William screamed and she picked him up and hugged him.

"Hello little brother! I see your knee is fine again!" Rory grinned. Lorelai had told her over the phone what had happened and how he used his injury to trick the people into carrying him around. She also knew of the talk Lorelai and Luke had. She wasn´t living with her parents and her siblings anymore. When the twins turned one year the house had just become too loud to learn in it and she had moved back into a dorm at Yale.

"No, it´s bad! I can´t walk!" William said and the smile on his face vanished and he looked serious again.

"Wow, he is good mum! No wonder Babette and Patty believed him!" Rory said and sat him back on his chair.

"And your grandfather!" Emily grinned.

"You knew that he was faking the pain? And you did not warn me!" Richard asked her.

"Richard, we are watching this boy for two years now and he is still able to trick you! Why should I warn you?" she said and continued eating.

"I´m sorry I´m so late but this course I´m having just finished!" Rory said and sat down on the empty chair next to Laila's chair.

"And what´s wrong with you? You don´t like your big sister anymore?" Rory asked her, while Laila was still fixated on Lorelai and did not react.

"She wants just desert and refuses eating. And because I won´t give in to her pouting she is fixating on me now." Lorelai explained and then ate another potato.

"Mmmmhhhmmm, such a good potato!" she grinned into Laila's direction.

"Where is the wild one?" Rory asked.

"Still asleep" Luke said.

* * *

Two minutes later they were all done with the main-course, Rory also, and went on to desert. Laila had switched from fixating on her mother to fixating on her father. While all the others were eating, Luke couldn´t. After some minutes he made the fault and looked at her. Like on command her eyes teared up and then the tears spilled, while she was still pouting and staring at her father. 

"Ok, that´s it. Here eat this and stop crying!" Luke said and placed his own fruit-salad in front of Laila. Her tears stopped immediately and she smiled brightly at her father and started to eat. Luke had to smile too.

"Luke!" Lorelai said angrily.

"Oh come on Lorelai. She has to eat something. She must be hungry and fruits are good for her!" Luke defended himself.

"That´s not the point! And you know it!" Lorelai said louder.

"She has to eat!" Luke said just as loud.

"Yes, she can eat what I gave her! That was the deal. She won´t eat it, fine, then she is not that hungry. But now you gave in again and the next time it will just go the same way!" Lorelai yelled.

William looked confused t his parents. He had never heard them yell at each other.

"Mommy, I'll eat Laila's potatoes!" he said unsure and tried to reach his sisters plate. Lorelai stared at him, her eyes tearing up, then she stood up and threw her napkin on the table and walked towards the living-room. In the doorway she stopped and turned around and looked at Luke.

"I told you this is not working anymore! And you agreed. You said we will change things. And the first time a situation comes up you don't keep your promise. And now look at your son! Is that what you want for the future?" she yelled at him and left the room.

"Mummy?" William called after her, crying, and Laila started to cry also. Their parents never yelled. Their dad sometimes yelled at Taylor or Kirk, but they never yelled at each other.

Rory was also shocked. Of course they yelled at each other from time to time. But never in front of the kids.

"I'll go and look after her" she said and followed her mother, while Luke also stood up and left to the backyard and Emily and Richard soothed William and Laila.

**TBC Review please! I´m very curious what you´ re thinking about this chapter!**


	7. Personal revenge

_Ok, you win! Here already is the next chapter. But for the next one you´ll have to wait longer again!_

_Thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming!_

* * *

**Chapter 7: personal revenge**

"Mom?" Rory knocked on the door of Lorelai's old bedroom and then opened it slowly. Lorelai was standing in front of the balcony-window, staring outside without really seeing anything.

"He agreed that we would set rules. He agreed that we would change things. He agreed that he would be home more often and we would look after them together. I told him I couldn't go on like this. They are driving me crazy while he is in the diner the whole day. And then he gives in... every time! And he is not home. He stays in the diner the whole day. Nothing has changed the last two days. Nothing! Not the slightest bit!" Lorelai was still furious while she spoke to Rory.

"Mum, you know Luke. He can't deny his kids anything." Rory said and placed a hand on her mothers shoulder.

"But he has to. I mean what will happen in three or four years? Will doesn't want to go to school... let him stay at home. Laila wants a horse for four-thousand dollars... let's buy it! Sara throws her food through the room because she doesn't like it... well, then let's clean it up, or what?" Lorelai was yelling again.

"I don't know mum. You have to talk to dad. Again. But please don't yell anymore in front of the trouble-makers. You really scared them!"

"We never yelled in front of them!" Lorelai said defeated and quieter.

"I know, mum. Talk to him!" Rory hugged her for a few seconds and let her go when there was another knock on the door. They both turned around and saw Emily coming into the room.

"Lorelai? What are you doing up here?" she asked with raised eyebrows. "Hiding up here won't change anything!"

"Oh mum, please. I just need a second to calm down. I mean, you were there, right!" Lorelai said annoyed.

"I just don't understand why you are so upset!" Emily said and closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed.

"Why I am so upset? Mum, I talked to Luke. I told you I would. You told me that we need to change some things. And, I can't believe I'm saying this again: You were right. And he agreed. He said that he would be home more often. And the last two days, nothing changed. But I thought that's just because he couldn't arrange it otherwise and needs some more time. But now, the first time he should really react differently it's not working. And I can't believe that he let me down this time. I mean, he comes running when the stove is broken at the Inn, or the gutters are clogged at home, but this time I really really need him to change something. And it's not working. I can't believe that it's not working! Everything is always working with him. The water heater, the mower, the kitchen staff at the Inn, he has learned to use a cell phone and the video-recorder..." Lorelai ranted.

"Mum, Luke would never let you down, you know that!" Rory jumped in.

"No? Then what is this?" Lorelai asked angrily.

"Lorelai, you didn't really expect that you could just talk to him and then everything changes? He is a man. He hates changes. Didn't you tell me he still has the curtains his mother made? And you are thinking that talking will do it? Talking will get you nowhere!" Emily said with a duh-expression.

"Before it always worked perfectly!" Lorelai disagreed.

"To be honest, I saw that coming. Luke is fine with the situation like it is. It's comfortable for him. He comes home in the evening, agrees with everything these three want, they love him for it and two hours later they go to bed. When he has a free day, you have a free day, so he is never really alone with all three for more than a few hours. Lorelai, he won't change anything for long until he sees that something is wrong." Emily said

"Which means?" Lorelai asked.

"Leave him alone with the kids for a few days. Let him experience what you are talking about. Let's go to a spa again for a weekend. You, Rory, Sookie and me. We could all need a little break. Richard will be on a business- trip in two weeks. Let's go next weekend. We will leave Friday morning and come back Sunday evening. Luke has to look after the kids alone. I have the reservations downstairs, remind me to give them to you later!"

"I can't believe you saw that coming! I can't believe you already made the reservations!" Lorelai said and looked stunned.

"And I already talked with Sookie. So you two are coming?" Emily smiled proudly.

"Yay! Of course I'm coming grandma! A whole weekend at a spa..." Rory said and hugged Emily.

"I don't know mom. I can't leave him alone with these three for a whole weekend. They will turn the whole house upside down!"

"Of course you can. He's their father. And he doesn't see the problem. Afterwards he will! You are coming! End of this discussion! And now go back downstairs, William is still upset about you yelling, while your husband is hiding in the backyard". Emily said and Lorelai was so confused that she stared at her mother for a few seconds, then just walked downstairs. Rory and Emily followed her. On the stairway Rory stopped Emily.

"This weekend is your personal revenge for Luke yelling at you, isn't it?" Rory asked her grandmother.

Emily just grinned with a devilish expression on her face, but remained silent and walked down the stairs.

**Review please!**

**TBC**


	8. Fred and chocolatepudding

_Thanks a lot for all the reviews. Now you´ll see if Luke is able to handle the kids and you´ll learn something about Luke´s and Lorelai´s marriage. I hope you like it!_

_And again: Please review!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Fred and chocolate- pudding**

"Daddy! Daddy!" William whispered loudly and shook his father awake. He was kneeling on Lorelai's side of the bed and had his hands placed on Luke's left shoulder. His father was lying on his side, facing away from him.

"Mmmh, Will?" Luke mumbled sleepily and rolled over, so that he was facing his son.

"Daddy, where is mummy?" Will asked and sat down on the bed.

"She is in a hotel with your grandmother, Rory and Sookie. You know that, we told you!" Luke yawned.

"When will she be back?" William asked.

"She just left two hours ago. She will be back in two days. But why are you up, Will? It's eight o clock in the morning. Go back to your bed and sleep!" Luke said after he had taken a look at the watch.

"No. I'm not tired anymore. And Sara and Laila are awake. They are wet!" William said matter of factly and pulled on his fathers hand.

"Ah, geez! The first day off in one year and then you´re waking me up. But let´s look after your sisters." Luke said, stood up and walked over to his daughters room, William followed him.

Luke could hear Sara's furious screams before he entered the room. When the twins saw him, they just jumped more in their beds.

"Wet! Mummy! Wet!" they both screamed.

"Hey, what's with the yelling? Calm down, there is no need for that noise! I will change you!" He walked to Sara's bed and took her out.

"Good morning, baby! Kiss!" he said and Sara kissed him.

"Mummy?" she asked then.

"Your mummy is on a trip. She will be back soon. And now let's get you changed!" he said and placed her on the changing table. When he wanted to slip of her pajama-pants, Sara started to kick.

"No! Mummy!" she said and kicked her fathers hands away.

"Your mother is not here. Please stop that Sara, I can't change you when you're kicking like that!"

"No, Mummy change!" Sara said and started to cry, while she still kicked Luke's hands away. Laila heard what her father said and joined her sister's crying.

"Mummy change!" she cried as well.

"Daddy, will Mummy dress me?" William asked while Luke still tried to hold his daughter's feet and get her out of her pants and change her diaper.

"Will, I told you that your mother is not here, she will be back on Sunday!" Luke said annoyed now, trying to get over the crying twins.

"But I want Mummy to dress me! She always dresses me!" William yelled.

"She is not here Will!" Luke yelled back, so that William could hear him.

"No, I want Mummy!" Will yelled back and rushed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Mum, are we there?" Lorelai asked at the same time. She was sitting on the passengers-seat in her mothers car, Rory and Sookie in the backseat.

"God, you're more annoying than a three year old kid! I told you we will at least need one more hour! And you're constant coffee-breaks don't make us go faster!" Emily replied.

"Uuuuuh! Never say anything negative about coffee. And as you know I have a three year old at home, so I can tell you it can be worse! Much worse!" Lorelai shot back.

"Yeah, never blame coffee!" Rory said.

"By the way, is Luke okay now with you leaving for a weekend?" Sookie asked.

"How is that a "by the way"? But, no, he is still kind of angry. Just like me." Lorelai answered.

"But you're talking again?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, kind of. Things like: Good morning. I'm leaving, I'm back, Laila needs a new diaper..."

"So you didn't really talk about what happened last Friday?"

"Nooo, Mum. He came back into the house, we left, I put the kids into their beds, he checked up on the diner, when he came back I was asleep and he left to go to the diner the next morning before I was awake. So pretty much the same like the whole last half year." Lorelai answered and sighed.

"That's so sad! I never thought your marriage would be like that. It was supposed to be romantic, sparkly and happy and special, because you two are just perfect for each other!" Sookie said sadly.

"We are happy Sookie. Most of the time. Just not now, because we are arguing. But the romance left between nursing the twins and changing Will's diapers, the inn and the diner. We just don't have time for that."

"Just wait Lorelai. After this weekend he will see that you need to change some things. And then the romance will come back. Believe me, I've been married to your father for over 35 years now!"

"Yeah, Mum, just wait until we get back. I'm sure he will miss you so much that he will do everything you ask for!" Rory giggled.

Lorelai smiled, but remained silent. ´I already miss them´ she thought and looked out the window again.

"When will we be there?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Oh mum!" "Lorelai!" Rory, Emily and Sookie groaned.

* * *

"Daddy, Sara hungry!" the little girl said and pulled at Luke's jeans to get his attention.

"I will make you something, what do you want?" he asked and picked her up.

"Chocolate-pudding!" she decided.

"I'm talking about real food. Chocolate-pudding is no real food. Pick something else! What about soup or rice?" he tried.

"No, want chocolate-pudding!" she stated.

"Yeah, Laila pudding, too!" Laila said and looked up from her doll, with which she was playing on the living-room floor.

"No pudding! I will make some soup and something real for dinner." he decided.

Sara looked at him, thought for a second, then hit him on the shoulder.

"Hey! Why are you hitting me?" Luke asked her surprised.

"Want pudding, no soup!" she screamed.

"Eew daddy, no pudding! I want a cheese-sandwich!" William said when he entered the room, bringing Fred with him.

"Will, I told you that I don't want you to carry Fred downstairs! You can fall down the stairs!" Luke said to William, while Sara was still hitting his shoulder, screaming "pudding" every time, and Laila happily joined her screaming.

"I did not carry him. I throwed him down the stairs!" Will smiled proudly.

"But your mother has her plants on the stairs!" Luke said and looked horrified.

"They made Fred dirty!" William confirmed and pointed to the soil covered stuffed animal.

"Oh no!" Luke said, placed Sara on the floor, what caused her to yell "pudding" even louder, and ran to the stairs, which was now covered with sand, water, soil and leaves.

* * *

"This smells just disgusting, mum!" Rory said while she, Lorelai and Emily took a mud-bath, while Sookie had found a course of healthy-cooking, she just had to join.

"Yeah, but it's warm and relaxing..." Lorelai said and closed her eyes.

"It's been a good idea to go here, hmmm?" Emily grinned in Lorelai's direction.

"Stop grinning mum! And yes it was!" Lorelai answered without opening her eyes.

"And absolutely not-selfish of you grandma!" Rory said.

"Would you stop that Rory. I told you that it's not true!" Emily said, but her smile gave her away.

"What is not true?" Lorelai asked, opened her eyes and looked at Rory.

"Well, grandma organized this not only to relax, but also as her personal pay-back for dad, because he yelled at her and threw her out."

"Oh, I knew that something was wrong when you forgave him so easily! I can't believe you did that! You tricked me!" Lorelai screeched and winked with her hand, so that some mud flew in Emily's direction and landed on her face.

"Lorelai!" Emily yelled and was shocked for a moment, but then her self-contend smile came back on her face and she closed her eyes again.

* * *

"I say it for the last time now: Sleep!" Luke said when he walked into the twins room for the sixth time that evening. At first they wanted something to drink, then Laila had cried because she wanted a goodnight kiss from her mother, what had caused Sara to want one, too. Then Sara had decided she wanted another pajama and Laila didn't want to wear a diaper anymore. This time they just wanted attention and Luke felt so tired, that he just asked them what they wanted.

"Mummy!" Laila said for the thousandth time that day, before she started to cry.

Luke was too tired to explain them one more time that Lorelai was not there. So he just took both of his daughters out of their beds and took them to the master bedroom with him. It was already half an hour past midnight and he just wanted to sleep.

He had just lay down with the twins on top of him when he heard steps outside and seconds later the bedroom door opened and Will came in, again dragging Fred along with him.

"Daddy?" he sniffed while he climbed onto the bed and laid down on Lorelai's side again.

"Yeah?" Luke asked and ran his hand through Williams hair.

"Is it Sunday already?" William sniffed and then buried his head in Luke's shoulder.

"No, Will. One more day, then she will be back.

"I can't sleep. I miss mummy!" William mumbled already half asleep.

"I miss her too, Will!" Luke said and listened how William's breath became even.

* * *

At the same time Lorelai was lying in her bed in the hotel, starring towards the ceiling.

She had reached out for the phone several times, but had always decided against calling home.

"Lorelai, sleep already! You rolling around in that bed is driving me crazy!" Emily said into the dark. She insisted that she would share a room with Lorelai and Sookie and Rory would a share a room together as well.

"Sorry!" Lorelai said.

"They are already asleep Lorelai. Call him tomorrow!" Emily said and Lorelai sighed.

"I know mum. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Lorelai! For the fifth time this night!"

Lorelai closed her eyes and tried to sleep. After ten minutes she opened them again and continued staring towards the ceiling.

**TBC Review please!**


	9. Calls and Kicks

_**HI! I would have posted this chapter yesterday, but I couldn´t log-in, then I couldn´t see my reviews. Now I can see them, but I get no more alerts, not for the reviews, not for the stories, not for the authors. I hope they will fix this very soon!**_

_I hope this here will work now._

_**to gilmoregrly4life**: Thank you, I feel honoured!_

_**to Phoebe4u**: Luke will have a freak-out. A BIG one. But read it yourself..._

_**to LLLoveForever**: Yeah, I nkow this show and I like it. The interesting part is that it is never the kids fault, because they just act the way they have been raised._

_**to lilienprinzessin**: Thanks for trying it again, I would havebeen sad if I didn´t get reviews.AndLuke will crack, mabybe more thean you like._

_**to VeroSNM**: Thank you. I hope you´ll also like the next!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Calls and kicks**

"Danes" Luke answered the phone on Saturday around noon.

"Hey, uhm, it's me" Lorelai stuttered a bit.

"Oh hi!" Luke answered.

"I just wanted to know if everything is all right" she said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, sure"

"Good...good. Uhm, where are the kids?"

"Sara and Laila are asleep and Will is standing here next to me, tugging on my trousers"

"Why are they asleep? Are they still asleep or asleep again?" she asked confused.

"Asleep again. They didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why? Is something wrong? Had Will an accident again or are the twins sick?" she asked and sounded panicked.

"No, calm down. Everything is all right. They just wanted to get dressed by you and then they wanted a goodnight kiss from you, which was not possible, what caused them to cry, what caused me to take them with me to our bedroom, where William joined us and they fell asleep. That was half an hour past midnight"

"Now I ´m feeling guilty. But I didn't get much sleep last night either."

"Why? Are the beds that uncomfortable? I thought it was a hotel to relax, to be re-born afterwards..." he started ranting.

"No, they are very comfortable. I just miss the kids and y... Can you hand Will the phone?"

"Yeah, sure! Here Will, mummy wants to talk to you!" Luke said with a smile and handed William the phone.

"Mummy? When are you coming back?" William asked immediately.

"Tomorrow, sweetie. Are you okay? Is everything all right?" she asked him, knowing that Will would tell her everything Luke didn't.

"Yes. Daddy made chocolate-pudding, because Sara and Laila wanted it and I eated a cheese sandwich. Daddy wasn't hungry. Then we played with Fred and painted. And Sara wanted to paint the wall in the bathroom. And we watched a movie and Sara kicked Daddy every time he wanted to change her. And Laila cut her doll's hair. And I miss you, mummy!" William finished his report.

"I miss you, too baby!"

"I'm not a baby. I don't need a diafer anymore."

"Diaper, Will, the word is diaper. And I know you are a big boy. Behave when your daddy is alone with the three of you, okay?"

"Okay. I couldn't sleep last night. And daddy leted me sleep in your bed. But daddy is very tired because he couldn't sleep. He was awake all night."

"Your poor daddy. I will be back tomorrow, honey. Just one more time sleeping and I'm back. Will you give me your daddy one more time? Bye William!"

"Bye Mummy!" William said and handed Luke the phone again.

"Sounds like you're having an eventful time! I hope the house is still standing when I will be back!" Lorelai mocked Luke.

"Well, standing yes. For the rest I can't guarantee anything." Luke smiled.

"See you tomorrow Luke! And give both Sara and Laila a kiss from me!"

" I will! And Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

" I miss you, too! And have a nice time!" Luke said.

"Thank you, hon´! See you tomorrow!" she smiled. He knew her too well. He could finish her sentences even over the phone.

"See you then!" he said and hung up.

"And, are you feeling better now?" Rory asked Lorelai after she hung up.

"He misses me!" she screeched and hugged Rory.

"Uhhhh, he misses you! How sweet! See, you are so perfect for each other!" Sookie joined the hug.

"Well, what's going on here?" Emily asked when she had reached the three in the lobby.

"Dad misses mum" Rory answered.

"Well of course he does. He loves you! And now let's visit this steam bath we were talking about!" Emily stated and walked towards the pool area. Again Lorelai just stared stunned at her mother, before she slowly followed her with Sookie and Rory.

* * *

"Daddy, Laila don't give me my book!" William yelled when he ran into the kitchen.

"And why doesn't she give you the book?" Luke asked while he continued to repair the toaster from the diner.

"She wants to read it. But she can't read, daddy!"

"And why do you want that book now?" he asked his son.

"It's mine!" William just said.

"When you don't need it at the moment, then leave your sister alone with that book. She will give it back to you when she is done." For Luke the case was closed when William stomped out of the kitchen and back into the living-room. But just seconds later he first heard Laila's cries, then William's yelling and in the end some strange noises while Sara screamed. He ran into the living room and found William on top of his sister, trying to get the book from her, while she ripped out page after page and hit and kicked him, and he kicked back.

Laila was sitting next to them holding her head and cried.

"Hey, stop that!" Luke said and took William off Sara and sat him on the couch. Sara proceeded ripping out the pages and Luke took the book out of her hands. But she wanted to keep the book and started to kick and hit Luke who tried to get her off the floor. William jumped off the couch and picked up book from the floor. Laila, who was still crying, leaned over and bit him, what caused him to scream and then to cry , while Luke was still trying to get Sara off the floor. For a second Luke just wanted to walk out of the room. Then he stood up straight and needed a second to take the whole scene in. The screaming and crying sounds caused a headache within seconds and he just couldn't stand it any longer.

"Stop it right now!" he yelled. All three kids looked at him with a shocked expression and it got silent in the room, only sniffling could be heard.

"William get away from your sister and sit on the couch! Have you lost your mind? And you, why are you biting your brother? Did your mother or me ever bit you? Sara you get off that damn floor and stop kicking and hitting me! I never did that to you, but I swear, if you are kicking me one more time I will slap you right back!" he yelled. He took a deep breath, then kneeled down beside Laila and picked her up, took a Kleenex from the box on the table, let her blow her nose and wiped her tears away. Then he did the same with Sara and William. He sat them all down on the couch and sat down on the table.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Will hit me. I falled and my head is auw" Laila started.

"Will, why did you hit your sister?"

"I wanted to read my book. And she did not want to give me the book." he said.

"William, that's no reason to hit your sister. Neither of them"

"But Sara hit me first and then destroyed my book" William sobbed.

"Sara why did you do that?"

"Will hitted Laila!" Sara said with a stubborn expression on her face.

"Ok, now for all. You don't hit or bite your siblings and you will not destroy their property. Is that clear?" They all just stared at him. Neither of them reacted.

"Ok, we do this differently. You will all go upstairs to your room. I don't want to hear any sound coming from your rooms. Upstairs! Now!" he said and stood up.

"No, daddy!" Laila started crying.

"Now!" he said again and looked at William. William stood up, ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut.

"You stay here!" Luke said to Laila and picked up Sara, who, of course, started kicking, screaming and slapping again. He had trouble holding her and just placed her in her bed when he had arrived upstairs. He walked back downstairs, picked up Laila from the couch and walked into the bathroom with her and inspected her head. He saw a small bump and placed a cold washcloth on it before he walked upstairs with her and also placed her in her bed. She started crying again, while Sara jumped up and down in the bed, trying to get rid of the lattice. She was screaming very shrill and Luke thought his head was going to explode any second.

He had no idea what to do and just walked outside and closed the door. He felt exhausted. Then he heard a loud noise coming from Williams room. He rushed over to his room and opened the door.

The room was a mess. William had thrown all of his clothes and toys out of his closets. Everything was lying on the floor and the furious boy stood in the middle of it and threw everything he could reach towards the door. What Luke had heard was a big toy-car crashing against the door. The car was broken and there was another hole in the door now.

And while Luke was standing in the doorway, William just kept throwing things, now hitting Luke's legs. He walked over to his son and leaned down to grab his hands, when William just threw a book, which hit Luke right in the face.

This second Luke lost it. Luke grabbed William and slapped him one time on his bum.

Luke was so shocked at himself that he just let go of the furious kicking William and walked out of the room.

He walked over to his bedroom and plopped down on the bed. He ran his hands over his face and then stared at them in disbelieve. He couldn't believe that he had just slapped his son. He buried his head in his hands and groaned. William sure hated him now. Lorelai would hate him. He hated himself.

Lorelai, he needed to call her. Better he would tell her now rather than later. He walked over to the night-stand, picked up his cell-phone and hit speed-dial one.

**TBC Please Review!**


	10. Can you fix it?

_Because today is the premier of season 5 in Germany and I´m so happy about it (although I have already seen all the episodes), I´m posting this chapter already. I hope you like it!_

_They are baaaack in Germany! Juhuuuuuu_!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Can you fix it?**

"Absolutely beautiful, sparkling mother and wife..." Lorelai answered the phone and Luke interrupted her.

"I slapped him!" he nearly yelled into the phone.

"What?" Lorelai asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"I slapped him. Just now. He was just...and then I grabbed him...and then I slapped him" Luke stuttered.

"Luke, honey, calm down. You slapped who? Taylor? Kirk?" Lorelai asked and walked into the bathroom avoiding her mothers curious looks.

"William. I slapped William." he stated.

"WHAT? ...Why?... How?" she stammered now.

"He pushed Laila and she fell on her head and cried and then Sara hit William and he hit her back and they both screamed and then Laila bit William and Sara kicked me and Laila cried and William destroyed his room and there is another whole in the door and he threw a book into my face and then I slapped him." Luke finished out of breath.

"Wow!... uhm, when did all this happen? I mean I talked with you this morning and everything was fine" Lorelai wanted to know.

"Nothing was fine! They are driving me crazy and you are not here. They are screaming all the time, I have a headache since yesterday morning. And they are crying and kicking and slapping all the time. And they just do what they want. And if they can´t this horrible screaming and crying and kicking starts again. They don´t want to eat, they don´t want to sleep, the are just running around and causing chaos. And then I just freaked out. I lost my nerves." he said defeated.

"Luke, I know that. I know all of that. And I lost my nerves two weeks ago during that dinner."

"But you didn´t slap our son. God, how could I do that? It was like a reflex when the book hit my face. You can never let me near our kids again. You have to come back! You have to protect them from me!" he rambled.

"Luke calm down! Please! You are an amazing father. And you made a fault. Everybody makes faults sometimes. And I´m more than sure that it will never happen again."

"It won´t!"

"Honey, I will be back tomorrow. I knew how they behave and I left you alone with them, so it´s just my fault as much as it is yours."

"Don´t say that. It´s not. You warned me. You asked me for help and I let you down. This is my fault, mine alone. And I really understand it if you are upset and angry and if William doesn´t want to see me again."

"Oh, Luke. Please stop that now. What´s done is done, you can´t change it. And yes I´m still a bit angry because you let me down, but I also know now that you will help me when I´m back. We will finally change some things." she told him.

"We will. We really need to, I see that now. This should never have happened. And I also think we need to change some things in our relationship, too!"

"What?" Lorelai said shocked, afraid of what would come.

"I think we should have more time for us. Maybe go out sometimes. It´s been a long time." he said softly.

"You wanna date me again?" she smiled.

"If you still want me"

"Of course I do. It´s been nearly a year since we went out the last time. I would love to do that again."

"Ok, then it´s a deal. I think I will check on Will and the twins now. I need to apologize. Hopefully he won´t run away screaming."

"He won´t. I love you" she said

"Love you too. See you tomorrow!" he smiled and hung up.

* * *

Lorelai walked out of the bathroom and then fell down on the bed and sighed.

"Who was it he slapped?" Emily asked immediately.

"None of your business mum" Lorelai answered annoyed.

"Of course it is. Does he need a lawyer? Is somebody hurt?"

"No mum!"

"So who was it he slapped?" Emily asked again and looked down on Lorelai who was still sprawled over the bed.

"Taylor, mum. He got in a fight with Taylor again. Everything is fine!" she lied and rolled her eyes before she groaned annoyed when Emily began a rant about how inappropriate a behavior slapping somebody was.

* * *

Luke opened the door to Williams room slowly. It was quiet and when he looked inside he saw William sitting on the floor, inspecting his broken car.

"Hey Will!" Luke said softly and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"Daddy, look! It´s broken!" William said and held out his car towards Luke.

"Yeah, I see it. You threw it against the door, that´s why!" he said and sat down beside William.

"Can you fix it?" Will asked and held the car under Luke´s nose. Luke inspected the truck for some seconds.

"Yes, I think I can fix it" he said then.

"Thank you daddy!" William squeaked and threw himself against Luke and hugged him. Luke held him tight.

"Will, I´m so so sorry for slapping you. Daddy never meant to do that. And it will never happen again. I was just so angry when you threw that book into my face. But I promise that I will never ever do it again. Okay?" Luke said and then pulled away from Will, so that he could see his face.

"Okay. It didn´t hurt daddy. I your face still auw?" he asked his father and touched Luke´s face lightly.

"No, my face is fine now. It doesn´t hurt anymore. But you are not allowed to throw things around, Will. Your car is broken now."

"I´m sorry, daddy!" William said and then leaned back into Luke´s embrace and lay his head on Luke´s shoulder.

"Come on, son. We have to look after your sisters before we are getting you ready for bed." he said and took William with him when he stood up and walked over to the girls room.

"Look, William, they are both asleep. We have to be very quiet." Luke whispered.

"yeah, pssst!" William whispered back and placed a finger on his lips.

"I have to change them into their pjs and fresh diapers. Do you want to stay here or go back to your room?" Luke asked him.

"I help you, daddy" William decided and walked to the wardrobe and took out his sisters pajamas out while Luke carefully placed Sara on the changing table and took off her clothes, then changed her diaper. He dressed her in her pajama and lay her back in her bed and took Laila out. He did the same like he had done with Sara. Then he carefully inspected her head. The bump was now clearly visible. When he stroked her curls softly away from her eyes she opened them and looked sleepily at him, then smiled.

"Hey princess, you´re supposed to sleep." Luke whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

"Your bed" she tried to whisper back.

"Me too! Your bed!" Sara´s voice suddenly could be heard.

"And you are also awake, baby?" Luke asked surprised.

"I wanna sleep in mommy´s bed!" William decided.

"Okay, fine. But just this one time. When you´re mother will be back you will sleep in your own beds again." Luke said and took Sara out of her bed again.

"Daddy, carry me, too!" William demanded.

"Son, I have only two hands"

"Piggy-back!" William said and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Okay, come here!" Luke said, kneeled down and William slung his arms around his fathers neck.

In the bedroom he placed all three on the bed, walked into Williams room to get his pajama and then changed him, too. Then they all brushed their teeth and combed their hair and then fell on the big bed.

"When will mommy be back?" William whispered after some minutes already half asleep.

"Tomorrow, William. And now sleep!" Luke said and stroked over his hair.

**TBC Please review!**


	11. The thing with the tongue and the throat

_So, next chapter. I just finished it today, together with 12 and I started 13. I don´t like this chapter, but I can promise you that the next one will be better!_

_And again: please review (although I don´t expect you to write possitive things about this one!)

* * *

**Chapter 11: The thing with the tongue and the throat**_

It was Sunday afternoon and Luke was playing outside with the kids, when Emily´s car appeared in the driveway.

The car hadn´t really stopped when Lorelai opened the door and jumped out.

"Mummy!" all three kids yelled and ran towards her. She kneeled down and wrapped her arms around them. She kissed them and they nearly knocked her over. She had missed them a lot, and although it had just been three days, it had been the first time she had ever been away from the twins for more than a few hours.

Luke stood a few feet away, watching the scene. He smiled, but didn´t walk over.

When Rory got out of the car, she called her siblings and they now ran over to her.

Lorelai stood up slowly and then walked over to Luke. His smiled vanished slowly and when she was standing in front of him, he looked serious. And tired. They stood there for some seconds just staring at each other, before Luke stepped forward and enveloped her tightly in his arms. She slung her arms around his waist and hugged him just as hard. She buried her face in the crook between his neck and his shoulder and breathed him in.

His right hand was in her hair, while he pressed her against him with the left one.

"God, I missed you!" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Ask me" he replied and pressed his lips against her hair. She then took a step back and kissed him passionately, like she had been wanting it for two weeks. They were both forgetting where they were and that they weren´t alone.

"Mummy, Daddy, eeeewwww!" their kiss was interrupted by Williams voice after some seconds.

"Yes, eeeewww!" Rory grinned when her parents turned around, with their arms still around each other, grinning like love-sick teenagers.

"You! Just wait until I see you with Logan the next time, your tongue down his throat!" Lorelai said to Rory.

"Ah ,jeez, Lorelai!" Luke said and made a strange face.

"Mummy, was your tongue also down daddy´s throat?" William asked with huge eyes.

"Well, sweety. I´m sure you don´t really want to know that." Lorelai grinned and picked up William and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, gross mum!" Rory said and made a disgusted face.

"Hello everybody!" Emily said and walked over to her family and was greeted warmly by her grandchildren and Lorelai just hoped that she hadn´t heard anything of the conversation.

"Hello, Luke. I hope you had a nice time alone with your children!" she then said politely, but Luke got the hint.

"Yes, thank you Emily. I hope you also had a nice time" he said with a similar fake-smile.

"Yes, very relaxing. Maybe we should do this more often" she grinned at Rory, who just rolled her eyes.

"Mum,thank you for bringing me and for this weekend. I really appreciate it. I had a nice time" Lorelai said, hinting that Emily should leave.

"Good. Well, then I assume we will see each other tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, bye mum!" Lorelai said.

Emily walked to her car and left.

"Let´s get in it´s getting cold outside" Luke said after Emily´s car was out of sight.

"Yeah, I also should get going. I have to copy the things I missed on Friday" Rory said and then said goodbye.

* * *

Lorelai took William and Laila, while Luke carried Sara inside. They pulled of their jackets and then sat down in the living-room.

"Daddy, why did mummy say that Rory had her tongue down Logans throat? Does mummy that with you, too? Why would she do that?" William asked still not over it. Lorelai began to laugh and looked curiously at Luke. He was obviously feeling very uncomfortable and played with Sara´s curls while he thought of what to say.

"I thought we wouldn´t have this talk for at least 5 more years!" he said then helplessly, his face bright-red and looked at his smiling wife, begging for mercy.

"Will, that´s just a stupid thing I said." she tried it.

"Why?" William asked

"Uhm, honey, you know, I think your daddy will explain this to you when you´re older. But now tell me, did you have a good time with your daddy?" she changed the subject.

"Yes" Leila said shyly and snuggled closer to her mother.

"How is your head, my princess?" Lorelai asked her and placed her on her lap.

"Not auw!" she said.

"That´s good. And you William? Everything okay?"

"My car is broken"

"The big one? Why?"

"I threwed it against the door."

"Aha. Well, that´s what happens when you throw your stuff around." Lorelai told him.

"But Daddy can fix it!" William told her with a triumphant smile.

"Is that so? I think you have to be very nice to your daddy then that he will fix your car."

"Mummy, you sleep here?" Sara asked suddenly.

"Yes, my darling. I was just on a trip with your grandma for a few days. But now I will sleep here again." Lorelai told her and was rewarded with a smile from her daughter.

"Are you hungry?" Luke asked her.

"Do you have to ask?" she grinned. Luke placed Sara next to Lorelai on the couch and walked over into the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

* * *

When they were done eating, it was bedtime for the kids. But before, Lorelai insisted that they needed a bath.

"Sara, here is your duck, see?" Lorelai asked her daughter who sat in the bathtub together with Laila and William. Luke who had washed the dishes came into the bathroom and saw Lorelai playing with the kids. He walked over to her stood beside her, while she was sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Daddy, look, I have a beard!" William yelled.

"Me, too! Me too!" the girls also yelled.

"Hey, indoor-voice! I´m not deaf you know. I can hear you when you speak normally!" Luke groaned, while Lorelai just giggled and grabbed his hand, then laced her fingers through his and placed a kiss on the back of his hand.

"So, I think you must be wrinkled all over, so let´s get you out!" Lorelai said.

"No! I want to bath, I´m not clean yet!" William whined.

"No way Will, the water is getting cold. Let´s get you out!" she said and wanted to pick him up, but he slapped her hand away. For the second time when she tried it again.

"William, you will not hit me!" Lorelai said vigorously and pulled him out of the tub.

"Noooo! Nooo! Daddyyyyyy!" he screamed and kicked his mother, who had trouble holding him, as wet as he was. Luke grabbed a towel and then took him.

"You will not kick or slap your mother,your sisters or me, is that clear? And stop that screaming, it´s getting you nowhere!" Luke said and toweled him try, then creamed him,while William was still kicking and threw himself on the floor. But Luke didn´t give in. While he dressed him, Lorelai got the twins ready and then they brought them to their beds. When Luke placed William in his bed, he was still screaming.

"So, no story for you. Goodnight William!" Lorelai said and she and Luke walked outside and closed the door behind them.

* * *

"Well... and what are we doing now, Mr. Danes?" Lorelai asked Luke and grinned seductively.

"Uhm, I think you might be tired, Mrs. Danes and I will watch the baseball game which is on tonight." Luke said.

"What?" Lorelai asked shocked and with wide eyes.

"Just joking! You don´t really think that I will watch a baseball-game when my wife just came back from a trip and is waiting for me in the bedroom?" He smiled and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

"Who said I would be waiting for you?" Lorelai asked him and placed her hands on his chest.

Luke didn´t answer her question and just kissed her. When their kiss grew more and more passionate and she pulled his shirt over his head he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

"Finally" she mumbled when he placed her on the bed.

"Yeah finally! Don´t you dare ever leaving me alone here again!" Luke grinned, lying on top of her, then started kissing down her neck and jaw line to her chest...

**TBC Review please**


	12. We won

_Sooo, because I was able to finish chapter 13 yesterday, I will give you chapter 12 today. I update so fast, because I feel bad about this stupid last chapter! I like this one a lot better, I hope you, too! _

**Please Review!

* * *

****Chapter 12: We won**

Two weeks later, on a Saturday, Lorelai was busy at the Inn. They had had a marriage this morning and so she was allowed to go against the usual "no-work at the weekend" agreement she and Luke had made.

While she was working Luke was looking after the kids. Lorelai still couldn´t believe how much could change in just two weeks.

Luke was not a strict father, but in this short time the kids had already understood that there was no way that their father would go against their mother anymore. Of course, they were still screaming and kicking sometimes, but much less than before, because now there were some consequences inevitably following.

William was just having half of his toys in his room, because everything he threw around was brought into the cellar. The same thing with Sara. Most of her dolls were gone. They would be back in a month, what had caused Luke and Lorelai to make a plan when to bring back which toy. While her siblings had less toys now, Laila had made the experience that she would miss a lot if she wouldn´t react anymore. More than once she had to go to bed without dinner, because she wanted something different and had refused eating what was on the table. Lorelai had decided that she would eat if she would be hungry, and was right. And she had also missed two bedtime-stories and several playtimes with her parents.

Everytime they had to be consequent it hurt Luke and Lorelai more than their children, but they knew that there was no other way. Especially at the beginning when Sara had screamed so hard and long that her nose had started bleeding and they had taken her to the doctor, asking for help. But since she knew that her screaming was getting her nowhere, she stopped at some point and it had never gone this far anymore.

Luke would stop by with the kids in some minutes to have lunch together. At the moment he was with the girls at Williams soccer game from the kindergarten. William loved to play any kind of sport: baseball, soccer, basketball...

* * *

"Hey Lor´ " Lorelai was interrupted in her thoughts by a voice which sounded somehow familiar. She looked up from the reservation book which she was checking at the moment.

And there he was, smiling at her like he always had. He was wearing jeans and a dress-shirt. He looked thinner than she remembered him. In front of him stood a blond girl in a pink dress.

"Chris?" she couldn´t believe it.

"Hi, Lor´. So, wow, I can make you speechless. I think that´s a first!" He grinned, walked behind the desk and hugged her for some seconds. Lorelai was the one who stepped back and still stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Well, I was on my way back from Virginia and was just in the area. So I thought I stop by and stay for the weekend. Gigi is pretty tired because we´ve been on the road for so long. Do you have a room for us?"

"Yes, some guests just left for the honeymoon. So it´s no problem. But we will need the room again on Monday. Wow, and you are Gigi, huh?" Lorelai turned to the girl who was still standing at the same place watching Lorelai and her father with an expression between curiosity and shyness.

"Yes, Mam" she answered politely and Lorelai wouldn´t have been surprised if she would have bobbed a curtsey.

"The last time I saw you you were sitting over there in an high-chair while I had dinner with your father and Rory." Lorelai smiled at her .

"Is Rory here?" Gigi asked shyly and barely audible.

"Not yet. But she will be over in an hour or so for dinner."

"Oh, really? That´s great. Haven´t seen her for two months or so" Chris said exitedly.

"I know. She will bring Logan along."

"Would you mind if we would join you three?" Chris asked with the same self-confident smile he always wore.

"Well, you know Chris. A lot has changed. I mean, it´s been what? Five years since we saw us the last time?" Lorelai said unsure. She didn´t wanted Chris to be there at the hotel, desturbing the time with her family. But at the same time he still was Rory´s father, what made him somehow a part of the family and then there was Gigi. She seemed exited about meeting Rory.

"I know. Five years. Rory told me you wanted to get married some time ago. And did you get married?" the question surprised Lorelai.

"Rory didn´t tell you anything?" she asked.

"Well, no. She just said you wanted to get married but told me afterwards that she doesn´t want to talk about you with me. That it wouldn´t be any of my business. She just told me that you are fine. That´s pretty much all information I had about you for the last five years. I don´t even know who it was you wanted to marry. So did you...?" he asked and Lorelai noticed hope in his eyes. Even after five years he was like an open book for her. But Lorelai also noticed that she was feeling absolutely nothing for him. Like she would meet any other person from her past.

She held up her hand and showed him her wedding-ring.

"Oh, wow. So you really got married. And still are." his last sentence was more a question than a statement.

"Yes, I´m still married and I hope I´ll be for the rest of my life" she smiled, because she had to think of Luke and their dinner the evening before. They´re first real date for what seemed like forever. Luke had taken her to a fancy restaurant and after dinner they had walked around a lake, near the restaurant, until it had gotten too cold. Lorelai had felt as nervous as on their first date and her smile hadn´t left her face the whole evening. When they had come back home, Lane had slept on the couch, while the kids had still been asleep in their beds, where they had put them before leaving. They had woken up Lane and send her home after paying her ( what she didn´t wanted) and then their evening had found an end after some sensual lovemaking.

"It maybe sound stupid, but who are you married to? Do I know him?" Chris brought her back to reality.

"Yes, you know him. Actually you yelled at him the last time you met and told him that we weren´t meant to be and that I would break up with him." Lorelai said, suddenly angry and sad when she remembered the night of her parents vow-renewal and the break-up afterwards.

"So it´s Luke? You are married to Luke?" Chris asked and shook his head in disbelieve.

"Chris,I have to go to the bathroom" Gigi said quietly.

"Oh, Gigi, not yet. Damn! How often do I have to tell you that you shouldn´t interrupt when adults are talking!" Chris told her harshly.

"Sorry, Christopher!" the girl whispered and looked to the ground. Her lower lip trembled and the seven-year old looked like she was going to cry.

"Gigi-darling. Look the bathroom is over there. This door. Do you see it? Now, go and when you are back you can tell me what you wanna eat, ok?" Lorelai asked the girl and stroked over her head. Gigi nodded and walked to the bathrrom.

"So?" Chris asked when his daughter was gone.

"So what?" Lorelai asked angrily.

"You are married to Luke?" he asked again.

"Yes I am" Lorelai stated.

"I can´t believe it!" Chris muttered and Lorelai heard it.

"Look, Chris. If you don´t.." Lorelai started but was interrupted.

"We won! We won!" William yelled when he ran towards his mother, she leaned over and he jumped into her arms.

"I told you so! And I see you have already had abath!" she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Daddy forced me! Urgh!" Will made a face and Lorelai had to laugh.

"We won 2:0 in our kindergarten soccer game! And I made a goal!" William smiled proudly at Chris.

"Wow, that´s great. Your parents must be proud!" Chris told William.

"Where are his parents?" he asked Lorelai then. But before she could answer Sara and Laila ran into the room. Also yelling "We won!", followed by Luke. Lorelai smiled when she saw her exitedly jumping girls and kneeled down, with William still in her arms.

"Mummy, mummy we won! We won!" both Laila and Sara yelled.

"Yeah, I know. Will told me. See, you have such a sportive big brother!" the girls also fell in her arms. Luke watched the scene, oblivious to the fact that Chris was standing next to him. He hadn´t looked at him and just assumed it would be another guest.

Chris was also watching and couldn´t believe what he saw. This just couldn´t be true. Lorelai had three little kids with the diner-man? This just had to be a joke.

Lorelai stood up and started to jump up and down, just like her children. Together they shouted "We won, we won!" and giggled.

"Ah jeez! Stop that yelling. The whole town knows that we won by now." Luke said, but smiled.

"But we won, Luke! We won!" Lorelai said with a huge smile and hugged him. When she pulled back and looked at him smiling, her hand hands still around his neck.

"I know. I´ve been there!" he grinned and kissed her.

"And he really shot a goal?" she asked excitedly and kissed him again.

"Yes, he did." he smiled and they kissed again.

When they broke the kiss Luke felt someone staring in his back and he turned around and looked at Chris for the first time.

**TBC Please review**


	13. It could have been Rory

**Thanks for the reviews! I think I never got so many for a chapter and I love it!**

**to Kylie1403 and VeroSNM**: Just keep reading, Gigi will explain herself!

**to JoEySaNgEl1534**: How dare I? Well, without it, it´s half the fun!

**to Lorimar Jayne**: Take a deep breath and calm down! Actually I would feel relieved if you would be under supervision of a medicine when you´ll read the next chapter!

**to gilmoregirlsfanatic**: I hope you´ll like this one, too!

* * *

**Chapter 13: It could have been Rory**

"Christopher!" Luke said a bit shocked, but he was not as upset as he though he would be if he would ever had to face him again. But with Lorelai still in his arms and his three children still bouncing up and down excitedly, he was too happy to argue with Chris.

"Luke" Chris nodded his head and gave him a strange look.

"Daddy, I told this man that we won! Do you know him?" William asked.

"Yes, Will. I know him. He is an old friend of your mummy, you know." Luke explained and Lorelai kissed him on his cheek, happy that he was reacting so great.

"I´m a bit more than an old friend. I´m Rory´s father!" Chris hissed. William' s eyes opened wide.

"Daddy is Rory's father! She is my sister!" William said to Chris.

"My sister, too!" Sara nodded.

"Mine, too!" Laila also stated.

"Rory is my sister!" Gigi yelled at the three younger kids. She was back from the bathroom and had heard what her father and William had said.

"You're lying! You're not my sister! Rory is not your sister!" William yelled back.

"Will, stop yelling!" Luke said.

"But she yelled first! And she is lying!" he yelled at Luke angrily.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Rory's voice appeared from the doorway.

"Rory!" Gigi squeaked and ran towards her. Rory hugged her.

"Hello, Gigi! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Rory, Rory. She's bad!" William said and ran over to Rory, who picked him up.

"Why Will? Why should Gigi be bad?" Rory laughed and stroked over Gigi's hair and winked at her.

"She lies! She says that you are her sister. But you are my sister and Laila's sister and Sara's sister!" William said and shot Gigi another angry look.

"Well, Will, but Gigi is also my sister. You know my father is her father, that's why she is my sister."

"But he is her father. Not daddy!" William said confused and pointed towards Chris.

"Why is he thinking that you are Rory's father?" Chris asked Luke angrily.

"Because he is. Not biological, but he is, dad. I told you that I love him like a father and that he treats me like a daughter. You knew that. I told you. So stop making a scene and confusing my little brother." Rory said and then hugged Chris briefly.

"He is your brother?" Gigi asked Rory and tucked at her hand.

"Yes, look, Gigi. This woman over there is Lorelai, my mother. And this young man here is William, my brother and these are Sara and Laila, my sisters. And this is Luke, my step-father." Rory explained to Gigi.

"Rory!" Sara yelled when she realized that her sister was in the room.

"Hey, Sara. Hello Laila. How are you?" she asked and greeted them.

"We won!" Laila smiled at her.

"Yeah. I made a goal!" William yelled excited.

"Ah, Will. Please stop yelling into my ear. But I'm very proud of you." she kissed him on his cheek and placed him back on the ground.

"What's your name?" William asked Gigi.

"Gigi" she said shyly again.

"I'm Will. We won at soccer today. Come, we can play in the garden and I can show you!" William smiled at Gigi.

"Can I Chris?" Gigi asked.

"Yeah, but please don't ruin your dress. It was expensive you know!"

"Yes, Chris!"

"Come on!" William said and pulled at Gigi's arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, sweetie. At first we are going to eat, then you can play in the garden. I'm pretty sure Sookie has already finished the meal." Lorelai said.

"But Mommy, I'm not hungry! I wanna play!" William whined.

"No discussion. You don't need to eat when you're not hungry, but you will join us at the table. We will eat together, so stop whining and shoo!" Lorelai told him and pointed into the direction of the dinning-room.

William walked into the room, like he had been told, but he was pouting and looked at the floor.

"Chris. I'm hungry, too!" Gigi said, and looked at the floor when her father shot her an angry look.

"Well, why don't you join us, Chris? Will and Gigi can play afterwards and you can spend some time with Rory?" Luke said and surprised everyone.

"Uhm...well...I don't know... I think..." Chris stuttered.

"Oh, Chris come on! Your daughter is hungry, I bet you are too. It's no problem" Lorelai assured him.

"Okay, thanks!" Chris said and took Gigi by her hand and walked over into the dining room, followed by Rory, who carried Sara and Laila.

Luke wanted to follow them, but Lorelai held him back.

"Well, Mr. Danes, can you tell me what happened right here? Did you really invite Chris to dinner? Should I be jealous?" Lorelai grinned.

"Very funny. And if you ask me, I didn't invite him, but his daughter. I mean look at this girl. He was pissed when she mentioned that she's hungry. This guy isn't able to look after a child. Who knows when she has eaten something real for the last time. And then this stupid dress. Why is he buying it and letting her wear it on a journey, if she's not allowed to make it dirty?" Luke ranted and wanted to go on when Lorelai silenced him by pressing her lips on his.

"Thank you. My thoughts exactly. He yelled at her when she told him she needed to go to the bathroom. Poor girl!" Lorelai sighed.

"Yeah, poor girl. If you would have married him, Rory could have been her!" Luke told her and Lorelai knew that that was why he was caring about Gigi. It could have been Rory.

"I'm glad I didn't. But let's go and eat, I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me, too" he said and pecked her on the lips.

"Oh and Luke? Whatever he will say, don't kill him, okay? Tomorrow he will be gone and tonight I will be sleeping with you and not with him" she said. Luke chuckled and slung his right arm around her waist and kissed her on her sleeve when they walked over to the dinning-room.

"Dirty!" Luke whispered into her ear.

"Totally how I meant it!" she also kissed him, but on the cheek.

* * *

When they sat on the table Luke helped Sara eating, while Lorelai helped Laila. Rory cut the things for William and when Logan arrived he started some small-talk with Christopher, while William, Sara, Laila and Luke filled Lorelai and Rory in about the game. Gigi was listening intently, but remained silent all the time. 

When the dessert arrived, Lorelai, Sara and Laila clapped their hands and yelled excitedly what caused Luke to mock Lorelai, that she was just as bad as her two year old girls.

They were still laughing when Chris suddenly began to scream.

"God, Gigi. I told you not to make this dress dirty! Now there is chocolate all over it. Are you too stupid to pay attention? You are never doing what I tell you! You're such a horrible kid! Why couldn't your mother take you with her? But instead she married that jerk who hates kids and now I have to look after you! Sometimes I wish you wouldn't ..."

"Chris stop it!" Lorelai yelled just as loud.

Gigi was a mess. She was sobbing and crying, but strangely without making any sounds. She mumbled "I'm sorry" over and over while Chris yelled at her.

"Lorelai stay out of it! You have no idea what this is about!" Chris yelled at her now.

"It's about a dress, Chris. A stupid dress!" Lorelai shot back. Rory walked over to Gigi and soothed her. She had seen her father several times treating Gigi that way, so she wasn't surprised. But she felt sorry for her little sister.

"It's not just about that dress. It's about her whole behavior." Chris said to Lorelai a bit more defeated than angry this time.

"Chris you are sounding like our parents!" Lorelai told him and stood up. She walked to Rory and then took Gigi from her and picked the girl up.

"Hey, baby, stop crying. You know what? We will go over to the bathroom and clean you up, okay? And then you get a new chocolate ice cream, because it's all on your dress. What do you think?" she asked the girl. Gigi just nodded, still looking terrified.

"And I'm sure your dad wants to apologize for the stupid things he said, because they aren't true. He is so lucky to have you!" Lorelai looked at Chris and raised her eyebrows. Chris was just starting to say something when his cell phone rang. Of course he answered it and left the room. Gigi sighed.

"Come on babe. Let's clean you up!" Lorelai smiled at her and also left the room.

* * *

She walked into the bathroom belonging to her office and sat Gigi on the closed toilet. 

She took a Kleenex from the box sitting on a shelf and handed it to her, then took another one and dried her cheeks.

"So, now. Hands up, so that I can clean your dress" she told her and Gigi obliged.

"You know, I used to make my dresses dirty all the time when I was your age. And my mother got very angry. And she would send me to my room or yell at me, but I always wondered why. That doesn't clean the dress. And by the way, where is the sense in wearing a dress you are not allowed to make dirty, huh? Uuuh, I know. These dresses are pretty cool when you twirl around in a circle and the skirt flies up and everyone can see your underwear! Ever tried it?" Lorelai smiled and Gigi had to smile too.

"No, Chris wouldn't like it." she said quietly.

"Well, he used to like it a lot, believe me!" Lorelai giggled and Gigi joined her.

"So, you can hardly see the spot anymore. See?" Lorelai told the girl after some minutes.

"But it's all wet. I think we have to dry it. You want to do it or should I?" she asked Gigi and held the hair-dryer in front of her like it was a gun. Gigi had to laugh again.

"I do it!" she decided and turned on the hair-dryer. When the dress was dry again she dressed herself and handed Lorelai the hair-dryer.

"Well, your hair is a mess from the changing. Should I make you another pony-tail?"

"Yes"

Lorelai sat down on the toilet seat and started to comb Gigi's hair.

"You have such beautiful blonde hair. You know when I was a teenager I always wanted to have blonde hair. And then I always wanted Rory to have blonde hair. Because angels have blonde hair. In every picture the angels have blonde hair and so I wanted her to have blonde hair, because she was my angel. But hers is brown, just like your dad's. And mine is even darker. And now Laila has kind of blonde hair. But it's more like light brown, you know. Somehow like Luke's. But your mommy has blonde hair, right?"

"Uhuh, you know her?" Gigi asked Lorelai.

"I met her a few times. And I was there when you were born. Your mother was very scared and your father nearly came too late. But in the end he made it in time and was there when you were born. Rory and I waited outside and then your daddy came out and told us how happy he was that you were there."

"He never told me that you were there. He just said that mommy was screaming very loud."

"Yes, that's what mothers do when they are having their babies." Lorelai smiled and finished Gigi's hair.

"Were you also screaming?"

"Dear god, yes. Very loud. Especially when I had Rory. With William not so much because Luke was there to support me."

"Wasn't dad there when you had Rory?"

"No, he came kind of late when I had Rory. But now let's go out and organize that new ice-cream for you!" Lorelai lied and changed the subject.

"Thank you!" Gigi smiled and took Lorelai's hand when they walked back into the dinning-room.

* * *

"Mummy, can I play soccer now?" William asked when they entered the room. 

"Are you finished eating?"

"Yes"

"Okay, then run! But stay in front of the porch where I can see you!"

"Daddy, ball too!" Sara said.

"All, right. I think I will join you. And have an eye on you. Laila, you are coming with us?"

"Uhuh!" she nodded and Luke took the girls out of their high chairs and when he placed them on the ground they ran off immediately.

"Gigi, you wanna join us?" Luke asked her and smiled at her.

"If I'm allowed to?" she said unsure.

"I will talk with your father. Now go!" Lorelai told her and Gigi followed Luke outside.

* * *

Chris came back some minutes later and found the dining-room empty. He walked to the reception area and found Rory and Lorelai laughing on the porch while they watched how Logan and Luke played with the kids. 

"Hey, Rory. Lor´! I have to go. My partner just called me, I need to fly to L.A. for the week-end. Gigi will you come over please? We have to leave!" he called his daughter.

Gigi had just tackled Logan on the ground with Sara's help and they tickled him to get the ball while he rolled on the ground. She looked up and her smile was gone, but she came over. Lorelai looked at her and was shocked at what she saw. This girls wasn't even saying that she did not want to leave. She had resigned.

"Chris, why don't you leave her here for the weekend?" she asked him out of an impulse.

"What?" he and Rory asked surprised at the same time.

"Yes, leave her here for the weekend. We have enough space at the house and she could play with Will. They seem to get along pretty well. What do you say Gigi? Would you like to stay with us until your dad is back?" Lorelai asked her.

"Yes, can I dad?" she asked him hopefully.

"Well, okay. If Luke is okay with it." Chris said.

"What should I be okay with?" Luke asked when he passed to get the ball.

"With Gigi staying for the weekend, hon´!"

"Yes, sure. No problem. Come on Gigi! The game isn't over yet!" he said and gave her the ball. Gigi took it and ran over to where the others were waiting.

"Well, I have to go. Seems like she won't miss me. Bye Lor´ bye Luke. I'll pick her up some time on Sunday!" Chris said, took his bag he had brought from the reception area and left, waving at Gigi.

"Thank you!" Lorelai grinned at Luke.

"You're welcome!" he grinned back, winked at her and then ran over and lifted Laila up, who had the ball, and ran with her towards the goal.

**TBC Please review, it keeps me writing!**


	14. The tooth fairy

**Next chapter already because they are all here on my laptop up to 17, so I thought I could give you another one. I hope you review as an appreciation for me being so nice... ; )**

**Chapter 14: The tooth-fairy**

They arrived at home around six o´clock that night. Logan had played with the kids the whole time. He and Rory had left again, because they wanted to spend a weekend alone, which they hadn't done for some time.

So, Luke and Lorelai were alone with the kids again. The four of them were very tired from all the running around and especially the twins could barely hold their eyes open. They had missed their nap because of the game, and the lunch afterwards and were whiny.

"Luke, I will bath them very quickly and get them ready for bed. Or do you wanna do it and I watch these two?" she asked and gestured to William and Gigi, who were sitting on the living room floor, playing with William's toys.

"No, you go and bath them. I can't deal with them when they are whiny." Luke said and stroked over Sara's head. The girl was still on his arm, while Lorelai held Laila.

"Oooh, you know you can. You just don't want to. But it's okay. Then I can spoil them a little!" she grinned and Luke handed her Sara, while he grinned also. He knew it was true, but he also knew that Lorelai loved it to bath the twins: wash their hair and then cream them with the baby-cream and dry their long curls, comb their hair and then dress them into pink pajamas, while they were already half asleep and clung to her all cuddly.

* * *

Luke went into the kitchen, grabbed something to drink and then walked back and sat down on the couch and watched Gigi and William playing.

"Daddy! Is Gigi my sister, too?" William asked suddenly and startled Luke a bit.

"No, William. Gigi is Rory's sister." Luke said.

"But Rory is my sister. And Gigi is Rory's sister. So she is my sister too." William tried again.

"No, I'm not. Chris is my father and Rory's father, but not your father. So you are not my brother." Gigi explained.

"Is Chris your father?" William asked Gigi.

"Yes, I just told you!"

"But then he is your daddy and not Chris." William told her.

"I don't say daddy to him because nobody calls him daddy. All his friends call him Chris. And my mum calls him Chris. So I call him Chris, too." William thought about it for a moment.

"Mummy says hon´ to you daddy. Should I also call you hon?" he asked Luke then.

"Oh no. I'm perfectly fine when you keep calling me dad or daddy. And hon´ is not a name like Chris, William. You know that. Mummy calls you hon´ sometimes, too." Luke laughed

"Why do you want William to call you daddy and not Luke? Chris says sometimes it's better when people don't know that I'm his daughter when I'm not behaving and he has a business meeting. So I should call him Chris." Gigi asked Luke and sat down on the couch next to him.

"Well, uhm... I think I don't mind when people know that William, Sara and Laila are my kids, even when they aren't behaving. I like it that I have someone who can call me daddy" Luke explained a little uncomfortable. He didn't felt like talking to that girl at the moment, but more like punching Chris for saying something like that.

"Can I call you daddy, too?" Gigi asked shyly.

"Georgia, you aren't my daughter. And I don't think your father would like it."

"Rory isn't your daughter either" she stated.

"Yeah.. but... you know..." Luke started and was saved by Lorelai who came down the stairs at that moment. Or at least made the others noticing that she had come down the stairs at that moment. She had listened to the conversation for some time and decided to give Luke a break now.

"Look who are bathed with Barbie's bubble-bath and are smelling great, like babies..." she said quietly and walked over to Luke. He stood up and Laila and Sara held their arms out and he took them from Lorelai.

"Wow, you're smelling so great. But I think you are tired, aren't you?" Luke asked. Both girls shook their heads no, but yawned and then lay their heads down on his shoulders.

"I will go and tuck them in" he smiled at Lorelai.

"I come with you" she said and together they walked upstairs, placed the twins in their beds, tucked them in and kissed them before they walked back downstairs.

"Soooo, who wants to bath next?" Lorelai asked William and Gigi.

"Me, with daddy!" William decided and walked to Luke, then held up his arms, to signalize that Luke should pick him up, which he did.

"I don't like baths, I like to shower." Gigi said. She was still shy, but not as shy as she had been in the beginning.

"Okay, why don't you use the shower in the first bathroom upstairs and Will and Luke take the bathtub in our bathroom?" Lorelai said.

"Fine by me!" Luke decided and walked upstairs.

* * *

Lorelai lay out towels for Gigi, showed her the shower and the hairdryer. When she looked for a pajama for her, she saw that all of Gigi's dresses looked like the one she had worn that day. No jeans, no shirts.

Gigi was done very quickly and Lorelai showed her Rory's bedroom. Rory had allowed her to sleep in it for the night. With Gigi in bed, Lorelai walked over to her own bathroom. They had a huge tub in there, more like a Jacuzzi.

She had to smile when she saw her two men. Luke lay in the tub, William on his chest and stomach, his head against Luke's shoulder. The boy was fast asleep and Luke had his cheek on Williams head with closed eyes.

"Hey" Lorelai whispered.

"Hey" Luke whispered back. She grabbed a towel and held it open.

"Here, I take him!" she said and carefully took her son from Luke. When Luke wanted to get out as well, she held him back.

"You stay in there, Mister. I will just dress him and then I'll join you. Make sure that the water is not too cold!" she grinned and then got William ready for bed. She brought him to his room and then came back, stripped down her clothes, took the hand Luke offered to help her in and then sat down in the tub between his legs, her back against his chest.

"I still can't believe that Chris showed up at the Inn just like that." Lorelai sighed.

"Did he try it again?" Luke asked.

"What?"

"Did he try again to get back together with you?"

"No. I don't think so. I don't know. But he didn't know that we are married and have kids. Rory told him nothing. Maybe that's why he was so silent through dinner. The shock made him quiet!" Lorelai giggled.

"If he tries to ruin this, I will kill him!" Luke said.

"He can't ruin anything unless we let him. And there is no way I want to lose this. You, and our family."

"Okay" Luke just said as he buried his face in Lorelai's hair, nuzzled her neck and closed his eyes.

* * *

Lorelai woke Luke up in the middle of the night because she heard something. When Luke heard it, too, he walked out of the bedroom, carefully, while Lorelai clung to his arm and followed him.

"Lorelai, go back to bed! It's probably just William wandering around the house." he said, but she just held him tighter.

"But what if it's a robber and he is going to beat you or shoot you and then I'm in the bedroom and can't help you!" she whispered. Luke stopped walking and turned around with a small grin on his face.

"Lorelai, this is Stars Hollow. The worst thing that can happen here is that Kirk is wandering through your house at night and you find him under your kitchen table because he thinks that he is chased by assassins again. And if it would be a thieve, I'm sure you wouldn't stop him from killing me!"

"I'm Superwoman in my cute nightgown. He would be so stunned by my beauty, that I would have time to take a pan and hit him on the head with it!" she argued and again Luke stopped.

"You don't even know where the pans are!" he said with raised eyebrows, but took her hand and together they arrived downstairs. Luke turned on the light in the living room. There was nobody in the living room and the dining room was also empty, but in the kitchen they found Gigi.

She was standing on a chair by the sink, wetting a sponge.

"Gigi what are you doing here, all alone in the middle of the night, in the dark kitchen?" Lorelai asked her.

"I'm sorry!" Gigi said and sniffed. Lorelai looked at Luke, who shrugged and then walked over to her.

"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked her and turned her around. She was still crying and looking more than guilty.

"I'm sorry. I made a mess. I want to clean it. But it doesn't stop bleeding!" she mumbled.

"You are bleeding? Where? Are you hurt?" Luke asked and rushed over to her.

"I lost a tooth and it´s bleeding and I made the pillow dirty. I'm sorry!" she sniffed again.

"Oh, Gigi. That's no reason to cry. Forget about that stupid pillow. This is a reason to celebrate. Is it the first tooth that you lost?" Lorelai smiled at her and wiped her tears away.

"No, the third" Gigi answered.

"And what did the tooth-fairy bring you so far?" Lorelai grinned.

"Tooth fairy?" Gigi asked.

"You mean you don't know the tooth-fairy? Oh my god!" Lorelai said stunned.

"Luke, she doesn´t know about the tooth-fairy! Where is the tooth you lost?" Lorelai asked Gigi. The girl pointed to the table.

"Okay, let's get you back into bed and I will tell you about the tooth-fairy, okay?" Lorelai smiled at her.

"It hurts!" Gigi said. Luke picked her up and placed her on the ground. Together they first walked into the bathroom where Lorelai handed her a cold wash-cloth, then they walked into Rory's room.

Gigi lay down on the bed.

"You know, whenever you lose a tooth you should place it under your pillow. At night when you are asleep the tooth-fairy comes and takes your tooth away and replaces it with some present. And when you wake up in the morning you find your present and it will help you with the loss of your tooth. So losing a tooth is always a good thing, because it means presents!" Lorelai explained to her.

"Did Rory got presents from the tooth-fairy?" Gigi asked.

"Of, course she did. Sometimes a book or some sweets. Little things she liked."

Gigi immediately lay her tooth under the pillow.

"So, now go to sleep so that the fairy can come!" Lorelai told her.

"I can't sleep in here. I'm scared!" Gigi admitted.

"Do you wanna sleep in Will's room?" Luke asked her.

"No, can I sleep in your room?" the girl asked with big innocent eyes and for the first time Luke and Lorelai saw some resemblance between Rory and Gigi.

"No problem. It's a little too much for you, huh? Foreign town, unknown people, unknown room" Lorelai said. Gigi nodded and then looked at Luke. The whole day she had watched his every move very carefully. Now she held out her arms to him, just like William, Sara and Laila do. Luke exchanged a look with Lorelai, then picked the girl up and carried her to their bedroom. They all lay down on the bed, Gigi between Lorelai and Luke. It just took some minutes for her to fall asleep and she snuggled closer to Luke.

"Seems, like you have a fan! Maybe I should be jealous!" Lorelai whispered and smiled.

"Poor girl!" Luke whispered back but looked serious. Lorelai slowly stood up and walked to her closet.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Being the tooth-fairy. We need a present!"

"It's three o'clock in the morning! All the shops closed at seven!"

"Well, this is a small town. I know where the owners are living. And this is an emergency!" she stated and slipped into a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Lorelai! Come back to bed!" Luke groaned.

"Don't be bossy with the tooth-fairy! Otherwise there will be no presents for you when you will lose yours!" she grinned, kissed him, slipped out of the room and left the house to get a present for Gigi.

**TBC Please review!**


	15. Take him

_As I promised, next chapter at the weekend: Here it is!_

**! I also started a new "tradition": The first one who reviews (and not just "review" or "good", will get a preview or a spoiler on the next chapter, if he wants to. And to make it fair, because it´s not your fault when you don´t turn on your PC at the right time, one of you, which I will decide all alone, will also get it. Let´s call it for the "special-review". It´s not about that you tell me how much you liked it. Flatery will get you no-where. Just think of something! And write under you review "preview " or "spoiler" or just nothing, so that I know what you want!**

_I just came up with this because I love the new way how to reply to the reviews and I thought I could play with that a bit!_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Take him!**

The next day was Sunday already and after the usual 11 o'clock breakfast, Chris was standing in front of the door.

"Hi Chris, wow you're early!" Lorelai greeted him.

"I see nothing has changed. You just stood up" Chris grinned when he saw that she was still in a bathrobe.

"I wouldn't say that, but come in." Lorelai said uncomfortably and stepped aside.

"Sit down, I will look where Gigi is." she told him and then ran up the stairs, dressed herself and then walked to Williams room to tell Gigi that her father was there to pick her up.

When she came back downstairs, Chris was wandering around in the living-room looking at the pictures at the wall.

"Laila was six months old when she got the flu. She couldn't sleep because her nose was clogged and she had a high fever. She was crying the whole time and I could hardly nurse her, because she couldn't breathe. I was so exhausted and then Luke decided he would stay at home until she would be better. Here he tried to feed her with the bottle and over there, on this pic, they both fell asleep. I just had to take those pictures." Lorelai explained to Chris.

"Wow you are fat on this one!" Chris just said and pointed to another one where Lorelai was in the last weeks of her pregnancy with the twins.

"Oh thanks!" she said sarcastically.

"Lorelai, please take your daughter, she is eating the rest of the pancake-dough." Luke said when he entered the living room with a furious Sara in his arms.

"Oh, now she is my daughter?" she grinned and took Sara from him.

"Chris, hey, you're here to pick up Gigi?" Luke said when he saw Chris.

"Yes, kind of" he answered.

"Kind of?" Luke raised his eyebrows, but Chris couldn't answer because the phone rang.

"Danes" Lorelai answered the phone and Chris flinched visibly.

"Yeah, Caesar hold on. Luke for you" she said and handed Luke the phone and repositioned Sara, so that the girl was sitting on her hip, playing with her mothers loose curls now.

"Yes. What?... Why?...But how could he...okay...yeah, I'm coming...!" Luke sighed. He looked at Lorelai who grinned.

"Don't say it! I'm not in the mood for your "dirty" comments right now. Kirk, this stupid idiot, ran into the storage room and locked the door and won't let Caesar in. He wants me to come. This loon wants to talk to me! It's my day off, damn it! And why do we have to live here again? Did we ever talk about moving? I mean, why don't they just built a roof over this god-damn town and change the sign "Stars Hollow" to "Attention, free loons! Do not enter if you don't want to get insane!"" Luke ranted.

"Oooooh, ranting Luke!" Lorelai cooed.

"I have to go" he just said.

"Damn it!" Sara said with a serious expression, imitating her father. Luke looked shocked, then angry, while Lorelai laughed so hard that she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Luke muttered and left for the diner.

"Wow, he sure was angry! I hope this Kirk guy is able to defend himself" Chris said and looked irritated because Lorelai was still laughing.

"Don't worry about Kirk. He will be fine!" Lorelai was still laughing and sat down on the couch.

"Well, hello my baby. I didn't had the time to talk to you. Did you sleep well?" Lorelai said in a baby voice to Sara, who sat on her lap, facing her mother.

"Uhuh!" Sara nodded.

"Kiss mummy!" she said then and crushed her face to Lorelai's.

"Wow, slow down, sweetie. Now again: Kiss!" Lorelai grinned and this time Sara gave her a gentle kiss.

"I love you sweetie!" Lorelai said, suddenly touched and hugged her daughter.

"Now look at you!" Chris grinned and sat down beside her.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused.

"I'm sure that if someone told you this would be your life when we were sixteen, you would have jumped off the next bridge!" Chris grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai asked him in a harsh-tone. She knew that this was nothing positive.

"You know, all this: This big house with a pool, your husband who owns a diner and spends more time there than here, three little children all under four... this wasn't exactly your dream."

"No it wasn't then. But it is now. And I'm happy. But tell me what you meant with that "kind of" comment before?" she asked him angrily.

"Muuuuummmmyyy! Bathrooom!" Laila yelled from upstairs. They had decided that they would try to let the twins run around without diapers and that they should call whenever they needed to go to the bathroom. It worked during the day so far.

"You too, Sara?" Lorelai asked her. Sara shook her head no, but Lorelai took her with her nevertheless.

"You wait here! I want an answer when I'm back!" she said to Chris before she walked upstairs.

* * *

When she came back, she was alone. 

"Where is your clone?" Chris asked.

"Playing with Gigi and Will. I hope the room will still stand when I will check on them, but first I want your answer."

"See, this business meeting was pretty successful and now we will have another meeting in New York in three days. But I don't want to drive back to Boston today, and then back to New York on Wednesday. I mean, this whole traveling freaks Gig´ out sometimes. She doesn't like it and then is moody and not behaving and I have to yell at her..."

"Uhuh, and?" Lorelai asked with raised eyebrows.

"and I thought that it would be better if I would just stay here till Wednesday. I would take a room at the Inn, but you told me that you would be booked on Monday. I'm sure you don't mind if I share Rory's room with Gigi till Wednesday. Thanks Lor´!" he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"What?" Lorelai asked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"I mean, if it is a problem for you I will take Gigi and drive back to Boston and then back to New York on Wednesday..." he said.

"No, no it's okay, I guess. Could you watch the kids for some minutes. I'll be right back!" she said, stood up, grabbed her keys and walked to the diner.

* * *

"Luke! Luuuke!" she yelled the second she entered the diner. "What have I done?" she was asking herself over and over again. 

"He is still trying to get Kirk out of the storage room" Cesar told her and she went behind the curtain.

"Kirk I say it for the last time now: Get the hell out of my storage room!" Luke said when she reached him. Another time she would have enjoyed the show, but not today.

"Luke, I need to talk to you!" she said and tugged on his hand.

"Not now. I need to get this freak out of the room before he contaminates the food and I need to re-order everything!"

"I heard that contaminating-comment Luke! I started to trust you, but now everything is ruined again! I can't come out!" Kirk whined from inside.

"Kirk!" Luke yelled annoyed.

"Luke! Please!" Lorelai said to Luke, louder this time and Luke noticed the urge in her voice. Something was wrong.

Lorelai led him upstairs and closed the door behind them. The office still looked like Luke's apartment, except the bed was missing and there were three little beds now for the kids and there were toys everywhere.

"Sit down!" Lorelai told him and pushed him down in the arm-chair.

"Uhoh!" Luke thought.

"I just allowed Christopher to live at our house until Wednesday!" she told him as fast as she could, hoping he wouldn't understand her. But of course he did.

"What?" he yelled and jumped out of the arm-chair.

"He wanted a room at the Inn, but knows that we're booked and then he said he would just share a room with Gigi because he doesn't want to go to Boston and back to New York on Wednesday! I just couldn't say no!" Lorelai said trying to make it sound reasonable.

"I don't care what he wants, or if he has to drive to China and then back to New York: I don't want this guy in our house!"

"But Gigi has to drive with him and she doesn't like it. And we're really booked at the Inn!"

"I highly doubt that he ever wanted to get a room at the Inn or that there is a meeting in New York! But it really doesn't matter: I don't want him in my house!"

"So now it is your house?" Lorelai yelled back.

"I don't want him there, whether it is my house, your house or our house!"

"Oh, so it is my house?" she tried to lighten the mood and grinned at him.

"He is not staying!"

"Gigi, Luke! Gigi!" she tried it again.

"No!" he yelled for real this time. Lorelai looked a bit shocked and he took a deep breath.

"You know what? You want him there, then do it. Allow him to sleep in Rory's bed, on the couch, in the guestroom or in our bed with you: I don't care! You want him? Take him! That's what he's been waiting for, for years. But he will not come near my kids or I will kill him!" Luke said with such a cold voice that Lorelai shuddered and tears came to her eyes.

"I can't believe you just said that!" she whispered defeated. He knew exactly what she meant.

"Where are they?" he asked in the same tone.

"Still at home" she said, her eyes fixating the floor.

"With him? You're really glad that he is back when you let him take the daddy-role already!" he hissed then rushed past her and outside and slammed the door behind him.

**TBC**


	16. Picking up the pieces

**Ok, for the first round of my little game, I send a spoiler or preview to everyone who participated. But this time I will keep my own rules. So again, write "Spoiler" or "preview" under your review if you want to paticipate!**

**Next chapter, because I´m bored and I just can´t wait to give you the next chapters, because they were sooo hard to write!

* * *

****Chapter 16: Picking up the pieces**

When Lorelai snapped out of her daze a few seconds later she followed him as fast as she could. She didn't want to imagine what Luke would do if Luke met Chris alone in their house with their kids, in the state he currently was in.

Of course Luke was faster and reached the house before her. He pushed the door open and ran upstairs from where he heard Williams voice.

They all were in William room, Gigi sitting in one corner of the room, while the other three threw Williams Lego through the room and Chris watched smiling.

"What's going on here?" Luke asked when he entered. The three kids stopped the throwing, but still smiled.

"They just wanted to..." Chris started.

"Get the hell away from my kids!" Luke hissed and Chris saw in his eyes that it was better not to argue with him. Just when he wanted to leave the room Lorelai came into it.

"Lor´ what happened?" Chris asked her when he saw her eyes glistering with tears.

"Just go downstairs Chris, please!" she told him and walked inside towards her kids. Chris walked out of the room but waited for Lorelai, while Luke looked like he would attack him any second. Lorelai kneeled down.

"Sweeties, why don't you tidy up here a bit. Daddy and I will be downstairs. Tell us when you're done. I'm sure Gigi will help you!" she said with a quivering voice, then she stood up. Gigi was studying her and one could see on Williams face that he knew something was wrong.

"Luke please!" she pleaded and touched his arm to lead him outside, he pulled away, but walked outside. Chris was waiting for Lorelai and they all walked downstairs, so that the kids wouldn't hear them.

* * *

"Lor´ are you okay?" Chris asked when they were standing in the living room and tried to turn Lorelai around, so that he would face her.

"Get your hands off!" Luke hissed and slapped Chris' hands away.

"So he can sleep in a bed with me, but isn't allowed to touch me? You said you wouldn't care!" Lorelai yelled at Luke, trying hard not to start crying.

"So you want him touching you? Then who am I to interfere! Go along Chris! Do whatever you like with her. But not before I get my kids out of here!"

"How can you say something like that? How? How can you not care? " Lorelai was roaring at Luke.

"How I can say that? Because obviously I've been a stupid idiot, believing that you would want me and love me as much as I love you. But the second he is back you let him manipulating you like he did before and expect me to just stand beside it watching. I can't wait until he will disappears again and then pick up the pieces. Every time he comes back you let him into your life, ruining everything and then walks away until he decides that it is time to come back. If you want that, it seems like I can't change that. As much as I want to, I cannot fight it, because this is going on for over twenty years and it will never change, no matter what I do. I tried to be cool when he showed up, out of nowhere. I was okay with it when his daughter spending the night. But this is too much! If you can't decide whether you want me or him, then I'll decide for you!" Luke told her, suddenly very calm.

"I want you Luke!" Lorelai said desperately.

"For what? Soothing you when he will leave you again?" Luke asked and walked into the kitchen. Lorelai wanted to run after him, but she knew there was no way she could talk to him now. She bit her lower lip trying to hold back the sobs that were building in her throat. She was shaking, but she wasn't realizing it.

"Lor´. I'm sorry!" Chris said and hugged her.

"Why did you come back?" Lorelai asked him and untangled herself from him.

"I told you. I had a meeting and..." Chris started.

"Is there a meeting on Wednesday?" Lorelai interrupted him.

"Yes!" Chris said and ran one of his hands through his hair.

"Chris!"

"No! No there is no meeting!" he said defeated.

"You lied! I can't believe this!" she was yelling again.

"I did not know that you were married! I did not know about the kids! I just thought you had left your groom standing in front of the altar."

"You knew that I was married and had kids when you came back today!"

"Lor´ I want you back! There is something between us. It's still there. I can feel it and I know you feel it, too. You let me stay here although you knew that Luke wouldn't like it. You knew what I was doing and you played along."

"I was caring for Gigi, Chris. Not for you. I feel pity for this poor little girl and the way you treat her. That's why I let you stay here. Nothing more!"

"You're lying to yourself Lorelai. I already said it at your parents vow-renewal. We belong together! For over twenty years we've belonged together! And I can give you anything you want now. I have money, I'm successful. We can travel, sail, visit parties, buy a house, whatever you want!"

"What I want? Are you really interested in what I want? I'll tell you! I want that Luke forgives me for letting you do this to us. Again, I might add! I want you to stop ruining my life, whenever you show up! I want you to treat your daughter better, because this girl is afraid of you! I wish that Luke was here with me right now, so that he would hear what I ´m gonna tell you: I do NOT love you. I've never loved you! I never knew what love was until I met Luke and I'm sure you never experienced it, because then you would see that this here is not love. Love is the way he cares for my daughter which is not his, love is when he is slipping vegetables into my food, so that I won't die before him. Love is when I can't sleep because I just have to stare at him. And in the morning he wakes me up because he is staring at me. It is when he held my hair and rubbed my back while I was throwing up during my pregnancies and afterwards we lay together on the bed, fantasizing about our babies. When he closes the diner because I am sick and he wants to be there for me so I won't get bored. When he sings our kids to sleep and thinks I don't know it. And tells me that he loves me every morning when he thinks I'm still asleep. That is love! And you showed up and I let you ruin it!" She was crying now. During her speech she had become louder and louder and in the end she had been yelling again.

"We can have that Lorelai! I swear, we can have that, and more!" Chris told her, stepped forward and lay his hands on her shoulders, trying to pull her close.

"I don't want you Chris! I want Luke! I had that with Luke!"

"But I want you Lor´! I need you!" Chris yelled and shook her hard. He was desperate.

"I love you Lor´. I love you!" he said and shook her harder.

"Auw, Chris you are hurting me!" Lorelai called out.

"We belong together. You don't need him! I..." he went on, but suddenly was pulled off of Lorelai and crushed against one of the book-shelves.

* * *

Luke heard everything. He had gone to the kitchen to grab a beer, but then had decided against it, wanting to go for a walk to clear his head and taking the kids with him, when he had heard Chris saying that there would be no meeting on Wednesday. He had waited behind the door. He wanted to know how Lorelai would react. He was hurt and angry, but he needed to know. And then he had heard her speech and his reaction. When she had said that he hurt her, it had been enough.

* * *

Lorelai realized that the shaking had stopped and the hands on her arms weren't there hurting her anymore. She opened her eyes, which she had closed, because of the pain and saw Luke in front of her. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his waist and hid her face in his chest. She didn't want to see Chris anymore. She took a deep breath and was surrounded by Luke´s after-shave. This scent was so typical Luke that it calmed her immediately. No matter how many hours he spend in the diner, when he came back home he would still smell like this. And she could just smell it if she got close enough. When she would kiss him, hug him or snuggle into him, she would be surrounded by it. Like now.

Chris looked around confused then saw Lorelai clinging to Luke, hiding her face in his chest.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry Lorelai. I don't know how this could happen!" he said shocked about himself.

"Get Gigi and leave our house, now!" Luke said calmly, while he stroked over Lorelai's hair. He felt angry, but on the other hand guilty because of the things he had said to her. He couldn't understand why he had let it come this far. But the second he saw Chris all reasonable thoughts left his brain. Five years ago it had been the same and he had promised himself that it would never happen again. At first he had been successful hiding how much he hated it that Chris was there, but this morning and with the thought that this guy would live under his roof, it had been too much.

"Sure, I'm sorry!" Chris said and walked upstairs to get Gigi and her bag.

* * *

Lorelai and Luke were in the same position when he came back downstairs.

"Bye Luke! Bye Lorelai!" Gigi said and Lorelai stepped a little away from Luke, wiping her eyes with her sleeves and then turned around to Gigi.

"Bye Gigi. Have a good trip!" She said and hugged the girl.

"Luke, can I maybe come back?" Gigi asked unsure.

"Of course. Every time you want. Just call Rory, she will bring you here." Luke answered and also hugged her.

"Thanks daddy!" she whispered and hugged him back. Luke winked at her and the door closed and she was gone with Chris.

Luke looked at Lorelai, who still had tears in her eyes.

"I think we should start picking up the pieces" he said with a serious expression and sighed.

**TBC Please review!**


	17. Drunk

So again very fast update, but I just can´t wait any longer.

This is the** HARDEST** and **MOST DIFFICULT** Chapter **I EVER** wrote! Anf because of this I want your opinion on it, **so please review! All of you this time!**

Seriously it took me forever to write this because I had to check, watch, re-read, re-write and so on. So please if you find any faults in the content, then tell me!

The "game" is still going on, so...

* * *

**Chapter 17: Drunk**

Luke turned around and walked towards the dining room door. When he realized that she was still standing in the same place, he called her and without asking him anything she followed him into the kitchen. He opened the freezer and took out an ice-pack, wrapped it in a towel and handed it to her. She looked down at it, then at him with questioning eyes.

"For your arms" he just said. She nodded and leaned against the counter. She didn't feel the bruises on her arms, but her head was killing her. She lay the ice-pack down on the counter and rubbed her sleeves.

"Headache?" Luke, who had watched her carefully, asked.

"Mmmh" she made and closed her eyes.

"You better lay down and rest for some time." he told her, took the ice-pack and walked upstairs and again she followed him.

In their bedroom she lay down on the bed and he handed her the ice, which she placed on a pillow beside her, so that she didn't had to hold it the whole time.

Luke stood awkwardly beside the bed, not sure what to do or to say.

"Luke?" she asked after some seconds and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want him. I want..."

"Not now, Lorelai. Sleep!" he said softly and left the room.

* * *

She knew that he needed time to process it all. That always scared her. But she knew better than to push him, she had learned that no good came out of it. 

But maybe it was good this time. She also needed to think about everything. He had said horrible things and even though she knew that he had just said them because he had been jealous and hurt, she felt hurt. She still heard him yelling "Take her! Do whatever you want with her!". This hurt more than the bruises on her arm or her head.

They had had some bad fights in the last years. There had been yelling and slamming the doors. One time she had even thrown the coffee-can after him. Then he would leave for the diner and she for the Inn, they would meet in the evening or the next day and the stupid fight would be forgotten, because they were just too happy to see each other again.

Or sometimes when one of them couldn't stand it anymore, they would visit each other at work and make up. Sometimes make out in her office or the storage-room. Once they had been caught by Sookie, who couldn't believe that they were still so crazy about each other after 3 years of marriage and three children. Luke had been more than embarrassed and couldn't look Sookie in the eyes for several weeks. Lorelai had to smile at that memory.

But this fight was different. It was a big one. A huge one, because it came straight from Luke's deepest fears and some mistrust which must have been there the whole time. Even after 4 years of marriage and three children.

She had done everything she could to convince him that he was the one. God, he was her husband and she had his kids. She had wanted it. But now it seemed that this wasn't enough.

Like the time after Williams birthwhen she had been scared without knowing why. It must be something like that, she thought. She had done nothing wrong. She hadn't screwed this up. She had gone straight to him and told him that Chris would stay and then he had freaked out.

If she would have told him that Kirk would stay at their house, he would have argued with her and in the end one of them would have given in, most likely him, because she would start to pout (which she would not do for Kirk) and it would have been okay.

But just the words "Chris" and "stay" were enough to freak him out completely.

Her head was killing her, she needed to sleep.

* * *

Luke walked into William's room and found his kids playing on the floor. They did not notice him and so he just stood there watching them. 

Sara was like Lorelai. Not only her looks, but her whole personality. She was always hyper in everything she did and so stubborn that it made him crazy sometimes. But she was a daddy's girl. She loved it if he carried her around and explained things to her, no matter what. She would snuggle up against him and preferably fall asleep with her head on his shoulder. Just like Lorelai.

He still heard himself yell at her. He had said horrible things, things he did not mean, never had meant. The thought alone of Chris touching his wife made him feel nauseous, leave alone this guy in one bed with her.

But this exactly had been her dream for so many years. Waking up next to Chris every morning, raising their child together, being a family. She had this now. But with him, not with Chris and he couldn't help but feeling like a substitute when Chris came back. He had suppressed his jealousy and his fears at first, but when she had told him that he would stay with them he had exploded. He had wanted to hurt her, hurt them before they could hurt him. And he was successful, except, she never meant to hurt him.

He repeated her speech about love over and over in his head and every time he felt worse. She loved him, she really did. It was sad that Chris needed to come here before he understood it completely. He knew that she loved him, otherwise they wouldn't have been this happy over the last few years, but he had always wondered what would happen if Chris came back. It had been his worst fear.

Not even the time when Lorelai found out that she was pregnant with the twins and the period following had scared him that much, because he had known that she would still be there and they could work it out. But Chris coming back had been a different thing. He wasn't sure if she would forgive him that he had hurt her so much. For the first time in maybe twenty years he felt like crying.

He had been such a jerk without any reason, all she had done was caring for Rory's sister.

He closed the door silently and walked into the bedroom again.

* * *

Lorelai was still awake, staring at the ceiling. She heard the door open and looked at him. He closed the door behind him and then leaned against it. He stared at her and she stared back. He looked different. She needed a moment to find out what it was that she saw in his eyes, but then she realized that it was fear. She had never seen him afraid of anything. Never. 

And he looked like he was about to cry. This was also first.

This was were all of this had been coming from. She stood up slowly, as if not to scare him. She carefully took his hand and lead him over to the bed. She pushed him down gently and lay down beside him. She caressed his face with her fingertips, then placed a kiss on his forehead. Then she lay her head on his chest, like she does every night, and hugged him.

For a few seconds he just lay there, then his arms wrapped around her and he needed to take a few deep breaths to keep himself from crying.

"How could you say that?" she asked him after some minutes.

"I don't know. I wanted to hurt you. I wanted you to think I wouldn't care. So that you did not know how much you hurt me"

"I did nothing wrong Luke. How did I hurt you?"

"It's not about what you did or said. It's more like the whole situation. Every time it's the same: He comes, you get back together or he looks at you and gets whatever he wants, then he creates a mess and leaves."

"There was no way we would have gotten back together this time. That ship has sailed from the moment he told me that Sherry was pregnant."

"Yes, because Sherry was pregnant. And he still gets everything he wants when he uses this look. There is some connection which makes you give in every time."

"Luke, when Sherry was pregnant I understood for the first time that he and I weren't meant to be, like I thought for all these years. I had this stupid dream in my head. You remember? The one with the matching jogging-suits?"

"I remember"

"I thought that, since he is Rory's father and no-one could take this role, there would be no real family ever. And I knew that you were more like a father to her than he ever was, but although I had a terrible crush on you I didn't want to lose our friendship, because I needed it so badly back then. You know that all the other men I dated were never an opportunity for a real relationship. I mean I broke up with Jason, because he sued my father! What kind of reason is that? If you wanna do it, please do it, I'll even get you lawyer! But that's not the point here... what I wanna say is that when we finally found the courage to date..."

"I found the courage to ask you on a date!"

"Yes, with the help of that ridiculous book, which is also not the point here. When we finally dated everything was falling into place, like it should have been all these years. I've had the man I love and Rory's father was finally with us. We are a family."

"But you can't deny this special bond between you and Chris"

Lorelai couldn't deny this, but she also needed Luke to understand, to make him understand. Because if he wouldn't, the situation would never change. She was quiet for some time, thought about what to say to him and how to say it. She had told him some stories about her childhood, had made jokes about it and at some moments had showed him that she was not as at ease with it like she seemed to be. But she knew that she needed to completely open up to him and although she trusted him, it was hard and when she started her voice was barely over a whisper.

"You know, my first memory is from when I was about three or four years old, and my mother yelled at me for crushing a very expensive vase. She was furious and said that I was stupid and never behaved and that I was not allowed to run through the house. My father stood beside her and then sent me up to my room. I cried myself to sleep that night in the room I already hated because it was full of toys, but I wasn't allowed to play with them. I wasn't that sad because my mother yelled at me or because of what she said, but my father had come back from a two months business trip and I was just so happy to see him, that I ran through the house to welcome him when I heard his voice. And then I ran into that stupid vase.

I saw my parents during the weekends and sometimes during dinner. My father was working all the time and my mother was doing the same things she did all these years: Arranging parties, going to tea-parties, that kind of stuff. Sometimes she would dress me up and drag me along to one of those. I loved to spent some time with my mother, but I hated that I had to sit still all the time and be quiet. So I sat there and stared at the wall, sometimes ate my hair or my fingernails. One day I discovered that I would get more attention if I wasn't behaving. I ruined my dresses, ran around, sang aloud, twirled round... whatever I could think of.  
When I went to school I thought that they would be proud if I would get good grades. But this wasn't enough. Did you know that till the day I left school I always had an A average? I had to take ballet lessons and piano lessons and everywhere I had to be the best. They were showing around my reports at these parties but they never said anything to me. So I started to skip school sometimes to do something more funny: Going shopping in the mall, going to the playground. But then my mother caught me and hell broke lose. I wasn't allowed to do anything by myself anymore. I had to go with her all the time and at one of these parties I met Chris who was just as bored as I was. We met more often and became friends and invented our own language so that they couldn't understand us. We made contests at whom they would yell more often, how many gasps we would get. It started to be fun, but then they left us at home because we would ruin their image. When we changed school we found out we were in the same class. I helped Chris with his school stuff and we visited each other when we were grounded. I think I was nine the first time I climbed out of the window and it was my birthday. My parents weren't in town and the nanny was watching TV the whole day, so I climbed out and we met at a park and celebrated my birthday. This went on for years. We mocked our parents and provoked them whenever and wherever we could, just to hide how sad we were. I would have done everything to get my mother to hug me once or get her to tell me that she loved me or that she was proud of me." Lorelai sniffled when these feelings came back to her after all these years.

"The best times were when they would send us to one of these camps. Not because I would show the boys what I got, you know what I mean, but because we could have fun. When we got older we got together. I think I was 12 when I first kissed him. On the cheek. There were other boys I "dated" in between, but when I was 15 Chris and I became a couple. One day, a few weeks before, I had kissed him at school just to know how it would be. It was at a dinner-party of his parents. It was incredibly boring and we went outside and hid in the garden. There was an area covered with a net and we hid under it with vodka and rum. Soon we were pretty drunk and he kissed me again. For real this time. I know you don't really wanna know about it in all details, but I want you to understand. Then we decided that we would be a couple. The next three weeks or so we spend making plans how to elope or run away. Just the thought of escaping all this gave me hope. And Chris, too.

God, I was so unhappy. I can still feel it: this emptiness, the tears at night, the hope and then the disappointment. With Chris it got easier. We got together and were drunk nearly all the time and I can't count the times we vomited into my mothers roses in the backyard, just to go on drinking. One time they had to bring him to the hospital because he drank too much. And another time I got depressed while I was drunk and wanted to jump off the roof on which I climbed, while I was crying that no-one loved me. Chris held me back and although he was just as drunk, he got me back down from the roof in one piece." Luke was shocked and hugged her tighter. The thought of Lorelai jumping or falling of that roof scared him, although he knew that it was over already.

"We were having fun whenever we could and as extreme as possible just to feel alive for some moments and to forget what would wait for us when we would get home. Well and one night it happened: Chris and I were so drunk we couldn't stand anymore. We lay outside on my balcony to hide from my parents because I was grounded once again. We argued a bit over the last drop of the whisky and as far as I can remember he tickled me and then he kissed me and one thing led to another. I remember it hurt and then it was over before it really started. Ten seconds and I was pregnant. I found out some time later when a dress wasn't fitting anymore. I was shocked. Actually I was more scared than ever before. But I wanted this baby, no matter what. I threw the pregnancy into my parents face one evening during dinner. We were arguing because I said the food smelled funny, that's how it started. My mother called Chris' mother and they planned our life. And the baby's life. Chris' parents cornered him and he asked me to marry him during a break at school. I said no, the bell rang and he left. At first it was the end of the world, but then I felt Rory kick for the first time. I understood that I didn't need to be drunk to feel alive.

But even though Chris isn't there anymore, I will be thankful forever that I had him and that he gave me Rory. Without him I might have resigned at some point and would have become an all-time-drunk-unhappy-woman, married to some rich guy or I would have killed myself at some point or another: Maybe with alcohol or drugs. We were just on the swell to start with some harder stuff than just cigarettes and a joint sometimes when I got pregnant. This is our connection Luke. This is why I can't stand his look. It's the same begging look we both had every time before we would climb out of the window, drinking until we couldn't think anymore or just get some other distraction from how alone and unhappy we were. I am so happy now and I want him to be happy, too. I don't want to be with him, but I want him to know that I still care." Lorelai finished and wiped her eyes.

Luke was silent and let everything sink in. He had known that she had been unhappy and alone. But she had never told or shown him how much. When he was still silent after ten minutes and just kept kissing her hair from time to time she broke the silence.

"Tell me about your childhood. You know mine now, not just the stupid jokes I make sometimes about it. Now I wanna know about yours." she looked up and looked him straight in the eyes. This was the last step of opening up. She had done it to make him understand. But from the look he gave her she wasn't sure if he would open up to make her understand.

**TBC Please review!**


	18. I was there

**Here is the next chapter for you. I hope you´ll like it. It was a bit easier to write than the last one, but also quiet difficult.**

**I would appreciate your reviews, so tell me what you think!**

**The "review-spoiler-preview"-game is still running, so tell me!

* * *

****Chapter 18: I was there**

Luke took a deep breath and sat up.

Lorelai closed her eyes for a second, it hurt that he would just stand up and walk away. But she opened them when Luke pulled her also up into a sitting position, so that her head was against his chest once again. His hand immediately found the way back into her hair.

"My neck is killing me in that lying position. I just need to sit" he explained and she pressed a kiss on his chest.

"My first memory is when my parents brought home Liz. I was three and my mother told me "Lucas, this is your little sister and you need to look after her and care for her, because that's what big brothers do!". So that's what I did. I tried to help my mum with Liz over the years and that's how I learned to cook. I always stood on a stool when my mum cooked and watched her while she explained to me how to do it. Sometimes I was allowed to help her, add salt or pepper, stir the sauce, little things.

And my mother always dragged us along to any of these stupid town-events. My dad hated them and went fishing so that he would not have to come along. It was also mum who signed him in to the re-enactment. She liked the uniforms and I still hear her say that my dad looked "cute" in it. Not in front of him, of course. She said it to a friend and made me swear that I wouldn´t tell him. It was just one more secret we had. I think I was always with my mum until the day she died.

I saw it. I was there. I saw this car speed along the street. I stood on the sidewalk with Liz. Liz had wanted ice-cream and my mother had sent me over to buy her some, while she bought our Halloween-costumes. Liz should go as a witch and me as a troll. My mum loved crazy costumes and always wore one herself. Every year she tried to get my father to wear one, but he never did. But once he wore a wizard-hat, I don´t know what she did to make him wear that.

We were on the other side of the street when mum came out of that shop. She talked to someone and did not pay attention when she stepped onto the street. He was too fast. I saw the car, but I could not move or say anything. I still hear the sound of the car crashing into her, our costumes flew up in the air, just like her and then crashed down on the street. She did not scream, she made no sound when it hit her.

And then everything went silent. It was like I watched a film in slow-motion. Liz dropped her ice and screamed. I saw it on her face, but I did not hear it. I ran towards mum, but they held me back.I fought to get to her and I got a look on her face which was looking like she was asleep despite of the blood that came out of her nose and ears.And her blonde hair, which was sprawled on the asphaltslowly got red.That´s when I screamed. It was the first thing I heard again. I yelled at her to wake up, to stand up, to tell me that she´s fine. But nothing happened. She didn´t even open her eyes. She was already dead.

The ambulance came, but they did not do anything. They just covered her with a white sheet. I yelled at them. I yelled at them they should help her, that she was cold and the sheet too thin to warm her. I took it away twice from her face before they were able to catch me and give an injection. I don´t remember anything more of that day.

They brought us to Buddy and Maisy and we saw dad for the first time at mum's funeral. He wasn't the same man as he was only days before. He seemed older, different. He did not cry, neither did I. I held Liz while she was sobbing uncontrollably and called mum the whole time. I was nine years old." Luke had to stop. He couldn't speak anymore. If he would say one more word he would start to cry. He took a few shaky breaths and then went on, while tears already streamed down Lorelai's cheeks. She drew circles on his chest with two fingers to calm him. And to calm herself.

"It somehow happened that I started to cook for us. Dad and I shared the housework, while Liz needed some time, but then became a normal little girl again. I became very close with my father. We did everything together. The housework, looking after Liz, working in the hardware-store. My mum had forced me to join the local athletics-team, to "calm me". I was a nervous kid, always fidgeting and running around. It drove her crazy. But after the training I was exhausted.

After she died I stopped with the training, but dad said I should go on. I did. I was fast and somehow successful. That's were this stupid picture at Stars Hallow High comes from. Dad said mum would be proud. And he did everything just as if she was still there. Now he dragged us to stupid town-events. I hated them, he hated them, but still we had to go.

He never dated gain. Liz asked him once why he didn't and all he said was "She was it for me!". That's all that's said about that subject. When we got older Liz did the same things you did, but she was not as smart. She dropped out of school, actually she was thrown out of it, because she came drunk to her English-class when she was 13. Dad yelled at her "That's what you want to be for your mother?"She yelled back "Mum is dead!" and everything got worse. She hung around with the wrong guys, smoked, drank and dad resigned. He wanted me to talk to her and get her back on track, but she was not listening. I got a scholarship for college, but before I could take it she got knocked up and ran away. We searched for her for nearly three months, found her with her stoned boyfriend in a shabby apartment in New York. They got married, dad paid for an apartment, she had the baby, they got divorced. Dad wanted her to come back, she did for a week or so, then disappeared again, but left Jess with us. She came back with a new boyfriend a few weeks later, picked up Jess and she was gone. She talked with dad sometimes, because he still paid for her rent. A few times we drove up to New York and threw the guy out when he had hit her, but then they would make up and it started all over again. It wasn't the only abusive boyfriend she had and it killed dad that he couldn't do anything. At some point we lost the contact with Liz.

It just got a little quieter when dad found out he had cancer. Leukemia. He had the most aggressive form and he didn't really had a chance from the beginning. But he fought. He went through chemotherapy and tried to continue working in the store, but soon he was too weak. On my 24 birthday he gave me the store, the building, the cabin, everything. His last will was kind of my birthday present.

I had to be there. He threw up more and more. He got weaker everyday, had nose bleeding so often you couldn't count it. After a half year more it just wasn't possible to keep him at home anymore. I brought him to the hospital and he spent half a year more in intensive-care. I visited him everyday and brought him food he could not eat and books he was too weak to read. A week before he died I found Liz. She came for his funeral and then left again. I was 25 with shop I could not run, in a crazy town and the person I had relied on had just died.

Buddy helped me to turn the store into a diner. The first years were hard and I wasn't interested in any social contacts. But after three years I started dating again, Liz came back for some time, Rachel came back, she left again, I was alone again.

I think that's my story somehow: I have people in my life I care about and I love. And then they die or disappear or just leave me. And then they come back and hunt me with the memories. Not the ones who died of course, but the others. I trust them again, they leave me again. So I thought that it's better to not rely on someone too much. Don't plan ahead more than two days, because the person you are planning to be with, might not be there anymore." he sighed and Lorelai who was still sniffing from time to time wanted to say something, but he stopped her.

"But then this crazy person burst into the diner one day and came back every day. And before I knew it I had fallen for her. But because I was scared I needed eight years to ask her out. We got together, we broke up and got back together. You know, she asked me to marry her and I said yes. We got married and soon I was a dad. No matter how stupid I behaved or how much I hurt her from time to time she stayed with me for some reason. I already told you she is crazy. But then the father of her daughter came back and I got so jealous that I lost my mind, because I thought this time she would go and leave me. But she told the other guy that she loved me, after all the things that I had said, and once again I realized what a stupid idiot I have been. I went to the bedroom, but I was so overwhelmed that she was still there and so scared that she soon wouldn't be there anymore that I couldn't say anything. But she led me to the bed and told me why she wanted to help the other guy. She told me about her childhood." Luke smiled a bit and looked at Lorelai.

"She told you things she never wanted to talk about and just forget, but she did it. And then you told her about your parents, things you never told anyone before. And although she is still a little angry she loves you so much that she will stay with you forever. No way you can get rid of her!" Lorelai smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"And you'll live happily ever after!" she whispered before their lips met. They kissed for some time, very slow and sensual and Lorelai had straddled his lap at some point.

* * *

"Mummy, daddy, Laila made her pants all wet!" William yelled excitedly when he ran into the bedroom and climbed on the bed. At first they weren't willing to break their kiss, but William was pulling at Luke's shirt.

"Daddy! Daddyyyyy!" he said and pulled harder.

"Ah, geez, William will you stop that!" Luke said and grinned at Lorelai.

"Laila is all wet! She peed!" he stated again.

"Okay, then let's go and change her." Luke said and stood up.

"Will you come back afterwards?" Lorelai asked him and lifted William up and sat him on her lap.

"I still have to get Kirk out of the storage-room" he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What is he doing in there anyway?"

"He had a fight with cat Kirk and needed a place to hide. And now he doesn't want to come out because he thinks that we are all possessed by cat-Kirk, because obviously this cat is a wizard." Luke finished the explanation as it would be the most normal thing. Which was true for Kirk.

"Forget about Kirk and the diner, just for today. Come back and we just spend all day in bed. We could watch a movie or just cuddle our kids!" she said and hugged and kissed William several times all over his face.

"Mummy! Ewww!" he said, but laughed and she started to tickle him. Luke had to laugh with his giggling son.

"I will bring the other two along. Pick a movie!" he smiled and walked out to change Laila.

**TBC Review! Pretty please!**


	19. Harvard Yale and Princeton

********

This one is a lot lighter than the last two. I hope you also like it.

But I have to tell you that I have huge problems updating, because I can´t upload anymore chapters.It always tells me that there is no content in the document, so I had to use a little trick. I hope they will fix this very fast, because it´s annoying!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Harvard, Yale and Princeton**

"Hey Will. Now that we two are alone, tell me what daddy is singing with you when he brings you to bed?" Lorelai asked William who was sprawled over Luke´s side of the bed now.

"Daddy doesn´t sing!" William answered.

"That´s what your daddy told you to say, but I know he sings. I heard it!"

"No, not true!" William insisted.

"Traitor!" Lorelai smiled and tickled him again.

"You know what, we will sing until daddy comes back, okay? What songs do you know?"

"I know the istsy bitsy spider and brother John."

"Wow, where do you know these songs from? They are great!" Lorelai smiled.

"Brother John Rory taught me and the itsy bitsy spider I know from ... I´m not allowed to tell you!"

"Aha!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"So daddy sings songs about spiders with you!" she laughed.

"He told you?" William asked surprised.

"So, here we are. Dry and in a good mood again." Luke said when he entered the room with Laila on his arm and Sara walking beside him.

"Were you crying princess?" Lorelai asked Laila, who still had puffy eyes. The girl nodded and then hid her face in her fathers shoulder.

"Maybe Will can sing for you? Huh, Will? What about the spider-song?" Lorelai grinned.

"William!" Luke said shocked.

"I didn´t tell her!" William defended himself.

"He did not tell me!" Lorelai said but grinned wickedly.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Luke said to Lorelai.

"Why? I didn´t do anything dirty!" Lorelai asked him in a girly voice.

"Ah, geez! Stop talking like that in front of the kids!" Luke rolled his eyes and sat Laila down on the bed, then Sara, before he joined them.

"You decided on a movie?" he asked.

"Noooo" Lorelai said.

"You were too busy tricking our son in telling you that you forgot about the movie?"

"No, I just thought we could sing!"

"I will not sing!" Luke replied grumpily

"But the itsy bitsy spider Luke..."

"I will not sing!"he stated gain.

"I sing, mummy!" Sara said and started.

_"__The itsy bitsy spider  
Crawled up the water spout  
Down came the rain  
And washed the spider out  
Out came the sun  
And dried up all the rain  
And the itsy bitsy spider  
Crawled up the spout again_" Lorelai had to laugh. Although the text was pretty much right, the melody sounded strange and Sara was so cute singing that song.

"Oh my god! Luke we have a singer in the house! A huge mega-star!" she said and then hugged Sara and kissed her.

"Mummy I can sing too!" William said immediately.

"_Are you sleeping, are you sleeping?  
Brother John, Brother John?  
Morning bells are ringing, morning bells are ringing  
Ding Ding Dong, Ding Ding Dong._

Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,  
Dormez vous? Dormez vous?  
Sonnez le matin, Sonnez le matin  
Din Din Don, Din Din Don"

"Since when are you speaking French my son?" Lorelai asked him with huge eyes.

"Rory taught me!" he told her again.

"Rory, aha. I have to talk with her. I mean, she teaches you so many things that in no time I won´t be able to understand what you are talking about!" she said to William and messed up his combed brown hair with her hand.

"Seriously Luke. We have smart kids. Can you believe that? We have to think of the College we will send them to! If they are staying that smart they can just skip the first classes and can go to College when they are 12 or something." she rambled.

"I wanna go to Yale!" William yelled excitedly.

"Me too!" Sara joined him.

"I go Harvard!" Laila said, just as exited.

"That´s my girl!" Lorelai laughed and kissed her on the nose, while Luke rolled his eyes once again.

"Don´t you think it´s a little early to decide that."

"No, Rory knew that she wanted to go to Harvard when she was a year old. I think it was one of her first words!"

"Right. And where is she now? In Yale!" Luke stated with raised eyebrows.

"Oh shush you! You just jinx it! By the way, for which College did you have a scholarship?"

"How is that a "by the way"?" He asked

"In my crazy mind it is. I´m sure you don´t wanna know. So?" she pressed. Luke sighed.

"Princeton"

"What?" Lorelai yelled and sat up.

"Princeton" he said again, very calmly.

"You had a scholarship for Princeton? You? Mr.-I-hated-school-so-much-I-don´t-even-wanna-go-into-the-building had a scholarship for Princeton?"

"Yes" he just said.

"He had a scholarship for Princeton" Lorelai said to herself, still not quiet believing it.

"Yes, I had a scholarship for Princeton. Can we drop this subject now? Didn´t you say something about a film?"

"Laila my angel can you believe that? Your old daddy had a scholarship for Princeton? Cool huh? Such a smart daddy you have!" Lorelai said to Laila who was lying on top of her father again.

"Old daddy!" the girl laughed and looked at Luke.

"What you are calling me old? You? Oh, wait princess. No old daddy!" Luke laughed and lifted her up over his head while she struggled and laughed. She started squeaking and and her curls fell into her face. Luke slowly let her down and kissed her forehead before he placed her on his chest again.

"Hey Luke! What do you want to do for your birthday this year?" Lorelai asked still grinning.

"Uhm, let me think about it...Nothing!" he said.

"Oh, come on! You are telling me this every year! Think of something else!"

"There might be a reason I´m telling you this every year. Maybe it is because I don´t wanna do anything. And just to remind you: You ignored my wish every year since we are married, so it doesn´t matter anyhow what I tell you!"

"Nobody wants to do nothing on his birthday! That´s not what the day is for! What do you think kids, will we throw your daddy a huge birthday party?" she asked and grinned at her children, Luke just groaned.

"Yeah!" Sara yelled and started to jump on the bed.

"Party mummy! Party!" Laila was just as exited.

"Noooo!" William groaned just like Luke.

"Why don´t you wanna throw your daddy a party?" Lorelai asked William with raised eyebrows.

"´Cause all the crazy people will come and it´s loud and they make a mess and I can´t sleep because when I dream there are Miss Patty and Babette and before the party daddy will yell, because of your ideas, mummy!" William told her with a duh-expression.

"You are already such a big old grump like your father, it´s unbelievable! Unbelievable!" Lorelai said and placed her forehead against his, to look him into the eyes.

"Old grump"Sara giggled and looked at Luke.

"Oh, wait!" Luke said and leaned up to grab her, but she threw herself still giggling into her mothers arms.

"We will just celebrate your birthday without you and your grumpy son!" Lorelai looked at Luke with a wicked smile.

"Do that. Me and William will drive to the cabin and spend a nice, calm weekend there in the meantime!" he grinned back with the same expression.

"Me,too daddy!" Sara yelled immediately.

"Good idea. We will just go all! We haven´t been there since these two were crawling and tried to eat the wood and the leaves" Lorelai liked the idea a lot.

"And over is the calm week-end!" Luke stated and William sighed.

* * *

After another twenty minutes of fooling around with the kids they watched the movie, "Pocahontas" this time. During the movie the kids fell asleep around the time they in general had their nap. Lorelai lay them all down on her side and moved over to Luke, with every sleeping child a bit until she could lay her head on his chest.

"Luke?" she asked him.

"Lorelai?" he asked back.

"You wanna spend your birthday not just with Will but also with the girls and me, right?"

Luke looked at her, a smile slowly appearing on his face. Then he leaned down and kissed her. Before the kiss could deepen though, he pulled back.

"You bet!" he said and stroked with his hand through her hair until Lorelai hit him with a pillow in his face.

"Don´t scare your daughters and me like that!" she grinned and then snuggled back into his embrace.

TBC


	20. Little monkey

_Here is my, or your next chapter, as you like. It takes place a day before Luke´s birthday._

_I hope you´ll all review, good or bad, just give me some feedback. The more detailed it is the more happier I am!_

_Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Little monkey**_

"You know, every time we come here I can´t believe that you didn´t bring me here for such a long time. You always talked about "a little cabin" and this thing might be bigger than the crap- shack! I think it looks a bit like the house of Frank Farmer´s dad in Bodyguard."

"I know and you are scared that your sister, the one you don´t have, I might add, will hire a killer to shoot you because you are prettier and nicer and everybody loves you!" Luke finished her rant. He knew it by heart.

"Exactly. But because you are here to save me and our kids are too small to use a boat by themselves, I feel a lot better." she grinned and hopped out of the car. She walked to the door behind and opened it, then unbuckled Laila´s seat-belt and took her out of her seat while Luke did the same with with Sara and William. While William and Laila were asleep, Sara was still awake. Luke placed her on the ground and took one of the bags out of the car.

Luke had wanted a save car and Lorelai had wanted a cool and pretty car and no Mini-Van, so they had bought a VW Touareg after the birth of the twins and they both loved the car. Luke still had his truck, because it wasn´t that old, so Lorelai was lucky and drove the new car most of the time.

"Daddy waiiiit!" Sara yelled when Luke walked towards the house. It was completely surrounded by forest and a small lake in front of it. Luke waited for Sara and she clenched his jeans in her little fist while they walked inside.

Luke put the bag down, then walked into one of the bedrooms and lay William down on a bed, took off his jacket and shoes and covered him with a blanket. Sara was still beside him and he picked her up when he walked outside and closed the door.

Lorelai had done the same with Laila and was already unpacking the bag.

"I get the rest" Luke told her and placed Sara back on the ground and wanted to walk outside.

"Daddy, with you!" Sara squeaked and hugged his leg.

"Oh, baby it will take me forever to get the bags out when you help me. Why don´t you help your mother?" he said and played with her ponytail.

"Nooo, Daddy!" she whined and started to pout. Luke looked at her, then at Lorelai who was grinning.

"Lorelai!" he said in a pleading voice. They both knew he wasn´t able to refuse Sara when she was pouting.

"Baby help me to unpack this stuff. Maybe we will find some hidden chocolate! That would be great huh?" she still grinned and held her hand out for Sara. The girl looked at her, still hugging Luke´s leg, considering it.

"You brought chocolate?" Luke asked Lorelai with raised eyebrows.

"Noooo, daddy!" Sara said the and hugged Luke´s leg tighter.

"Traitor!" Lorelai said and also started to pout.

"Ah jeez! I get the bags!" Luke said when he saw the pout on Lorelai´s face and rolled his eyes.

"And you: Stay with your mother!" he told Sara. She looked up, checking if he was really angry, then sat down on his foot, still hugging his leg.  
Luke just sighed and walked outside while Sara giggled. He walked to the car, opened the trunk then picked up Sara before he took out the first bag. Sara squirmed a bit in his arms, wanting that he put her down again.

"Hey stop that! You can´t ride on my foot when I carry the bags. Whether I will stumble and we will fall or you will hit your head on the bag. So stop it or I will leave you inside with mommy and not all the pouting in the world will change my mind then!" he said and held her away a bit to look at her so that she would see that he was not joking. Sara just nodded and then slung her arms around Luke´s neck and her legs around his abdomen. Luke held her with the left hand and carried the bag in with the other.

"Oooh, you found a little monkey outside?" Lorelai grinned when he walked inside.

"Yes, a little pouting Sara-monkey," Luke smiled and used his other arm now too, to hug his daughter, after he had put down the bag. Sara´s head rested a few more seconds on Luke´s shoulder, then it shot up.

"No monkey!" she protested.

"Huh, the little monkey can speak!" Lorelai laughed and walked over to Luke and Sara.

"No monkey, mummy!" Sara said again.

"What are you then?" Luke asked her.

"Sara" she just said.

"Do you know a Sara, Luke?I know a William and a Laila, but a Sara I can´t remember!" Lorelai added and pretended to think about it.

"I remember that there was a little baby once, named Sara. But I haven´t seen her for some time. She was really tiny and pretty."

"Me baby Sara!" the girl yelled looking scared at her parents.

"You are my baby Sara? But you are so big! You can´t be her!" Lorelai shook her head.

"Daddyyy!" Sara whined and hugged him again.

"She called me daddy. I think that is our little baby, Lorelai." Luke smiled and kissed Sara´s hair.

"When she is screaming for daddy all the time it must be her!" Lorelai also smiled and first kissed Luke, then Sara´s head.

"Come on baby, we´re getting the other bags!" Luke said and walked out once again with Sara in his arms.

* * *

By the time the last, the fifth bag was inside Sara was asleep in Luke´s arms and he also tucked her in. Then he helped Lorelai to unpack. They wanted to finish it as long as the kids were asleep and not running around between their feet.

"I´m glad Rory was a mummy-girl" Lorelai said while she put their clothes in the dresser.

"Huh?" Luke made and looked up from the kids clothes he was sorting and putting on three different piles, according to which kid they belonged.

"I said I´m glad that Rory was a mummy-girl. Otherwise she would have missed a dad so much more. With Sara this whole raising-her-alone wouldn´t have worked. Whenever she is whiny, tired, sad or scared she wants her daddy."

"It´s just because she is so much like you" Luke shrugged.

It was now on Lorelai to say "huh?"

"Well, you know her mother also always wants me when she is whiny, tired, sad or scared. And she is just like her mother, so no surprise."  
"I´m never whiny!" Lorelai protested with a smile.

"Don´t even start this discussion! You know you are! Our son is not as whiny as you are in the morning!" Lorelai just grinned, then went on putting the clothes in the dresser.

* * *

"So and what are we doing now? Lorelai asked when she had finished and slung her arms around Luke´s abdomen from behind, resting her head against his back.

"I don´t know. What do you want to do?" he asked her and turned around.

"Hug you!" she answered and slung her arms around him again and lay her head on his shoulder this time. Luke just chuckled and pressed his lips against her forehead. When he pulled away she sighed and hugged him tighter.

"Hey, you´re okay?" he asked and looked down at her.

"Yes, I´m just a bit sentimental today."

"Why?"

"I don´t know."

"Lorelai, you aren´t pregnant again, are you?" he asked with huge eyes.

"God, no!" now she chuckled.

"I´m just glad that we can spend some time with our kids here alone. I even turned off my cellphone because I don´t want to hear anything from anybody else. I just want to be with you. After all what happened in the last time. We were arguing a lot. First about the kids, then about Chris and I hated it. I hate fighting with you."

"I don´t like it either!" Luke said truthfully.

"Then we just won´t argue again. Never ever!" Lorelai said like a little child and again Luke had to smile.

"I don´t think that that will work as much as I would like it. I mean in general we start bickering with your first cup of coffee in the morning and stop with your last before we go to bed."

"Yeah, because you are mean and want to take my precious coffee from me!"

"It will kill you!"

"It keeps me alive!"

"And there we go!" Luke said and rolled his eyes. When he looked down at Lorelai she grinned, then started to laugh and he joined her.

"Ok, I think the not-arguing case is closed. No chance solving it!" she grinned.

"So, again: What do you wanna do?" Luke asked

"Why don´t we just cuddle together on the couch as long as our little monsters are asleep?"

"Sounds good" he smiled and together they walked into the living room and sat down on the large couch in front of the fireplace. Luke lay back against the armrest and Lorelai lay down beside him, her head on his chest.

"Mmmh, I like this! The best things are always happening when it snows!" she said.

"It´s not snowing"

"But it will be snowing soon. I can smell it"

"All you can smell in here is the burned wood in the fireplace." he told her her.

"Grump!" she said and pinched his cheek.

"Ah jeez, would you stop that!" he said and took her hand in his, to keep her from pinching him.

"I have to say it again: Grump!"

"am not!"

"are too!" she smiled.

"When you told William that he was just as grumpy as me he asked me in the evening what you meant by it. And then he wanted to know how old I am because you called me an "old grump". I told him and he said "Wow, you´re really old daddy! But I don´t mind" he was so cute."

"You´re not only an old grump you´re also a big old softy!" Lorelai laughed.

"Yes, but that will change immediately if you tell anyone."

"I won´t. I love that you are so sweet just for me and the kids and the gruff diner-owner for the rest of the world. But I always knew that by the way you smiled at me"

"So you figured me out even before we were together, huh?"

"Kind of. But there are still things I don´t know and maybe never will. That´s what keeps you mysterious."

"I am not mysterious. You can ask me everything and I will answer you. All you have to do is ask and the mystery is gone"

"How boring!" she grinned and kissed him.

"But one thing I want to know: If you could, would you turn back the time?"

"What?"

"I mean would you change something in the past if you had the opportunity to?" she asked and looked up at him. He thought about it for some seconds.

"Mmmmh, maybe. Well, yeah...I think so" he said then.

"And what?"

" I think I wouldn´t buy Liz that damn ice-cream to start with. And then I would drag her home and lock her in after she had Jess. I would ask you out right after you would give me the horoscope and ask you to marry me on our first date. Of course, you would say yes. And I would invite your parents to the wedding."

"Huh, so you would marry me ten years earlier? You´re aware that Will would be 13 then by now and the twins 12. He would probably have his first crush on a girl and the girls would be bugging us that we would allow them to wear make-up." she grinned.

"I am so not looking forward to it. If I could decide it they would stay this small forever." he smiled back.

"So you like the dirty diapers and the whining along with that we never have a minute to ourselves during the day?"

"I think you know what I mean. And if I am not mistaken we have some minutes to ourselves right now."

"Yeah, but we can´t use them efficiently because one of them could wake up any second and until now we succeeded to avoid that one of them walks in on us!" she told him and kissed his cheek.

"Until now? It will definitely stay this way!" Luke groaned.

" Don´t be so sure about it. That happens faster then you know"

"Did Rory ever catch you?" he asked surprised.

"No, but just because we had the "no boys allowed" rule. I mean there was nothing happening. But I think all parents get caught by their kids!" she told him

"I don´t think so!"

"Don´t tell me you never surprised your parents!"

"Well, no. I didn´t."

"Liz did"

"What?" he asked and sat up staring at Lorelai.

"You know we had a little girl-talk once and she told me a story were she heard something from your parents bedroom and thought your parents were hurt or something. I think she said she was four or so. Well, she walked in to check, the rest you can imagine. But she said that she had no idea what was going on then, just was confused because especially your dad must have been extremely embarrassed." she laughed.

"Oh god! I can not believe this!"

"What that your sister was walking in on them or that your parents were having sex? I mean they had two kids, so you should have assumed..."

"Ok, stop right there! I don´t want to think about this!"he said and made a disgusted face.

"Why should you be in a better position than I am?" she asked.

"You mean you walked in on your parents?" his expression didn´t change.

"You know when you snug out at night and your parents think you are sleeping you sometimes hear things, you really don´t wanna hear. Oh my god and when my parents reconciled after their separation my father even had the urge to share this part of their making up with me."

"What?"

"Yes, I asked when they reconciled and my mother just said "Yesterday", but my father went on "and last night and this morning". I mean I was shocked, but Rory was standing next to me and I think she didn´t recover for weeks"

"This talk gets worse by the second. I think we should think about getting a room somewhere."

"No way, sweety. I think it might be enough to just lock the door. I mean there is a reason why I wanted this huge bed and the Jacuzzi in the bathroom." she grinned and pulled him back down.

**TBC Review please!**


	21. I wanted to be the first

**Next chapter again pretty fast. I hope you like it. It´s the second part of Luke´s birthday

* * *

****Chapter 21: I wanted to be the first!**

"Honey, wake up! It´s your birthday!" Lorelai whispered into Luke´s ear and shook him lightly.

"Let me sleep!" he mumbled.

"But Luke! Your birthday!" she said and started to kiss him. First on the lips, then on his cheek, down his jaw line and back up to his mouth. When he responded she grinned and pulled away.

"Finally! This always works to wake you up!" She gave him another kiss.

"Happy birthday!" she said and pulled away.

"You woke me up at" he turned over to take a look at the clock, " two o´clock in the morning to congratulate me. You could have done this in the morning!" he said sleepily.

"But I wanted to be the first! And in the morning the kids will be around and after our little talk yesterday I´m sure you don´t want them to see this!" she grinned and pulled the cover back. To Luke´s surprise she wasn´t wearing his, or her, flannel-shirt anymore, but a black negligee.

"You´re right. Maybe this wasn´t such a bad idea after all!" he grinned and pulled her towards him.

* * *

"Happy birthday daddy!" William yelled when he jumped into the bed a few hours later, his sisters following him.

"Birday daddy!"

"Birsday! Birsday" Sara and Laila joined him. Sara climbed onto the bed and on top of Luke.

"Birsday daddy!" she yelled and giggled while she bounced up and down on his stomach.

"Urgh, god Sara! Are you trying to kill me?" Luke mumbled still half asleep and pulled her down, that she was lying on top of him.

"Birsday daddy!" she said again.

"Thank you, baby" he smiled and she gave him a kiss. Lorelai was now also awake and smiled.

"Daddyyy!" Laila whined, while she stood next to Luke and held her hands up for him to pick her up. He first lay Sara down on top of Lorelai, then picked up Laila, sat up and sat her down in his lap.

"Happy birday!" she smiled shyly and then hid her face in his shoulder.

"Thank you, my princess! You slept well?" he asked and placed a kiss on her hair.

"Uhuh!" she nodded.

"She is sooo your daughter!" Lorelai laughed.

"Where is that coming from now?" he asked her confused while William was tugging on his shirt.

"I´m just always amazed by her eyes. She has your eyes and these endless lashes. And her hair is getting lighter everyday. It´s not even brown anymore. Soon she will be blonde."

"William stop tugging on my shirt! I have my mothers eyes and my mum was blonde" Luke shrugged.

""Daddyyyy!" William yelled now.

"What Will?" Luke asked him a bit harsh.

Williams eyes teared up and he crawled fast out of the bed and ran out of the room.

"Oh no. Will!" Luke said a bit helpless.

"You better go after him!" Lorelai smiled and took Laila. Luke smiled back and kissed her before he walked out of the room and knocked on Williams door.

"Will?" he asked when he opened it. William sat crying on his bed, hugging his legs, just like Lorelai always did.

"Go away!" he yelled at Luke.

"Hey, Will I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to snap at you."

"You are bad! Go away" the boy cried.

"Oh William. Don´t be mad at me. I said I´m sorry. I´m just so tired, you know. You know that I´m not in a good mood when I´m tired." Luke tried and sat down on Wills bed.

"mommy is cranky when she is tired" he told him.

"Son, come here! What´s wrong?" Luke asked and picked him up.

"I wanted to say "happy birthday" first! But Sara did and she can´t say it right! And then you picked up Laila and ignored me. I wanted to be first. You said we would be here alone for your birthday. And now the stupid girls are here, too!" William sobbed.

" But you can congratulate me now!" Luke said and hugged William.

"No! I don´t want anymore!" he sniffed. While Luke hugged him he saw a wrapped present on the floor.

"Hey, Will is that for me?" he asked him and pointed to the present.

"Yes, I wanted give it to you, but you ignored me!" William said defiantly.

" I am so sorry. Can I have it now?" Luke asked him with a smile.

"Uhuh!" William climbed out of Luke´s lap and picked up the present then handed it to him.

Luke placed William in his lap again, before he unwrapped the present.

Inside was a photo of William in a frame, which William had painted on.

"You made that frame?" Luke asked him

"Yeah, I painted the baseball and the fish here" William told him and pointed to some color on the frame.

"This is so great. Thank you so much William!" Luke smiled and kissed his son´s forehead before he hugged him again.

"Happy birthday daddy!" William smiled.

"You know what? In spring when it gets warmer again then we can come out here and go fishing. What do you think?" Luke asked him.

"Without the twins?"

"Without the twins and your crazy mother. Just the two of us" Luke smiled.

"Promised?" William asked still not convinced.

"Promised!"Luke said.

"Yay!" William yelled and hugged him again and nearly knocked him over.

"Hey go easy on an old man like your father!" Luke laughed.

"You´re not old, daddy!" William shook his head.

"Thank you. What do you think,let´s get you dressed and then we will make breakfast for our ladies!"

"I´m allowed to help you?"

"Yes, you can help me. But first we have to get dressed. Five minutes, we will meet in the kitchen?"

Luke asked and stood up.

"Yeah, five minutes daddy!" William said with a serious expression.

* * *

Luke walked over to the bedroom where Lorelai was cuddling and talking with the twins.

"Crisis over?" she asked him when he came back.

"Yes, crisis over. We will make breakfast now." Luke said and grabbed some clothes.

"We?" Lorelai asked.

"William and I . We" Luke said.

"Me, too, daddy!" Sara immediately yelled.

"Hey! Indoor voice! And no, you are still too small. Your brother will help me, baby!"

"I wanna do breakfast!" Sara pouted.

"No, just daddy and me!" William said when he entered the bedroom.

"Noooo! Me too!" Sara yelled at him.

"Stop that yelling! No one is making breakfast. I already made breakfast!" Lorelai said.

"You made breakfast?" Luke asked her and buckled his belt.

"Yes!" she proudly grinned.

"Urgh!" William made.

"Just you wait you mean boy! No birthday cake for you!" Lorelai told him and Luke just laughed.

"But you didn´t make that cake, did you?" he asked her.

"Of course not! Sookie made the cake. I want to celebrate and not to kill you. But I already prepared the table for the breakfast last night."

"Oh no. But please no pink birthday hats this year!" Luke groaned.

"They are for girls!" William said and made a face.

"And you two are manly men, I know! But instead of complaining you two could get the coffee ready!" Lorelai told them with a duh-expression.

"Coffee kill you!" Sara told her mother.

"Oh no, not you, too! Your brother is enough like his father, so please leave it. And now you two, shoo" Lorelai groaned.

"Come on son. We will get the breakfast ready and leave the girls alone!" Luke said and winked at Lorelai.

"Yeah, no boys here! We wanna get dressed!" Lorelai yelled at them with a smile.

"Indoor voice, mommy!" William just said and took Luke´s hand before they walked in the kitchen.

* * *

After Lorelai had dressed the twins and then herself they joined Luke and William in the kitchen area. William was already sitting on his chair, waiting for his mother and his sisters. While Luke made tea for himself and the kids and then filled Lorelai´s cup with coffee, Lorelai lit the candled on the cake.

"Hey birthday-boy, come over here and blow out these candles!" she grinned and Luke walked over. When he blew out the candles Lorelai started to sing "Happy Birthday" and the kids joined her, each one wanted to be louder than the other. Then Luke cut the cake and handed everyone a piece, even he himself took one and sat down.

"Honey did you turn your cellphone on, Rory wanted to call?"

"No, not yet, I will turn it on after breakfast. It´s just eight o´clock, she´s still sleeping now. The only crazy person who would call now is TJ and that´s not a way to start my birthday."

"Do you think he will give you "air-pants" as a present again?" Lorelai laughed.

"The last time the air-pants ended up around his neck while he sat in front of the diner. And his etch-a-sketch-portrait wasn´t that big of a hit. I can´t understand how Liz can stand this guy 24/7. He drives me nuts!"

"Well, seems like there is a genetical tendency towards the crazy in your family"

"Seems like it, Crazy Lady!" he smiled and kissed her.

"Eeewww, daddy!" William made.

"What´s your problem son?" Lorelai asked him.

"No kissing, that´s eeewww!" William told her.

"It´s not eeewww! And if I´m not mistaken you are the one who always comes "Mommy, goodnight-kiss!" " she told William.

"But Danny said that Susan kissed him and it was eeewww!"

"Ah jeez, Will would you stop saying "eeew"! And why is a five year old kissing a four year old?" Luke asked.

"Because Susan is Danny´s girlfriend" William explained.

"His what?" Luke nearly swallowed his tea.

"Well, the kids are starting early nowadays." Lorelai laughed.

"Tell me my son, do you have a girlfriend?" Lorelai grinned.

"No, girls are stupid!"

"Noooo!" Sara yelled and slapped William.

"Hey, no yelling and no slapping Missy or this breakfast will be over for you. Understood?" Lorelai told her.

"uhuh!"

"Good. And why are girls stupid?Am I stupid?" Lorelai turned to William again.

"No, you are crazy mommy!" he giggled.

"Oh you meanie! Come to your crazy mother that she can kiss you!" she laughed and took him out of his chair, sat him down on her lap and tickled him, before she placed kisses on his face, while he laughed and tried to hide his face behind his hands. When she stopped he turned around and hugged her.

"You are not stupid. Love you mommy!" he whispered into her ear, so that the others wouldn´t hear.

"I love you, too sweety" she smiled and sat him back on his chair.

**TBC Review please!**


	22. Snow Laila and Five

Because I want to give you the Christmas Chapter on Christmas I´m gonna update very quick now. I just hope you like it! Reviews please!

* * *

**Chapter 22: Snow, Laila and "five"**

"Muuuumy, Daaadyyyy! Look! Look!" William screamed and ran into the kitchen area where his parents were washing the dishes.

"William Jeremy Danes, for the last time: Stop yelling!" Luke said and stopped his running by holding him back on his shoulders.

"But there is snow! It´s snowing!" William went on screaming.

"What! Snow! Yeah, it´s snowing! It´s snowing Luke!" Lorelai yelled just as loud as William when she looked out of the window.

"Lorelai Victoria Danes! Same rules for you!" Luke said and stopped her bouncing by placing a hand on her shoulder. But other than William she was not impressed and hugged him, then started bouncing and yelling again.

"It´s snowing! It´s snowing! Isn´t it magical when it snows! Look Luke, everything is so silent and pretty!"

"It would be if you would stop this annoying yelling. Geez, you´re not three years old anymore!" Luke told her.

"No, cause that would make you a pedophile and me a strange kid, because I would be younger than my own daughter!" she grinned and ran to the TV where the twins were watching Cartoons and turned it of.

"Muumy!" Sara began to protest and Laila started pouting.  
"Come on, kids. We will dress you into something warm and then we will go out and enjoy the snow!" Before the two could react Lorelai had scooped them up in her arms and carried them to the bedroom to change them. William followed her babbling about the snow. Luke just shook his had, then finished washing the dishes.

* * *

"Luke! What are you doing? Leave this stupid dishes and get your coat!" Lorelai yelled when she came out of the bedroom with the twins in her arms and William following her. All were dressed in snow-dresses, caps and gloves.

"You go, I stay here inside." Luke told her. Lorelai looked stunned, then shocked.

"Hey kids, why don´t you go out already. But stay in front of the house. If I´ll see one of you near the lake you´ll be in your room for the rest of our time here. Understood?" she asked and when all three nodded she opened the door and let them out.

"Now to you! Why don´t you want to come out with us?" she asked Luke.

"It´s wet, it´s cold, you four are yelling, so I´ll get a headache and I have to tidy up in here."

"But Luke it´s your birthday. I want you to have fun. Please!" she begged.

"No, Lorelai. I really don´t want to. You go out and have fun. I stay here. It´s okay, really. Now go, the kids are waiting for you." he said and kissed her on the cheek before he went to William´s bedroom to make the bed. Lorelai sighed, then walked out.

* * *

When Luke was done making the beds, he looked out the window to watch Lorelai and the kids. But while Sara and William had a snowball-fight and Laila tried to build a snowman Lorelai just stood there, watching the kids. She looked sad and did nothing more then just to tell William to slow down or refusing Laila to help her. Luke felt sorry, because he knew it was his fault. They always had spend some time out together during the first snow. So Luke took his coat from the hook, took out his gloves and silently walked outside. Lorelai stood with her back towards him, oblivious to the fact that her husband stood just a few feet from her on the porch.

Luke took some snow from the railing, formed a ball and threw it at Lorelai. It hit her in the back.

"William, Sara! I told you not to..." she trailed of when she turned around and saw Luke standing on the porch, grinning at her. She began to smile, picked up some snow, made a ball and threw it at him. The ball hit him on the chest. When he didn´t react she threw one more ball at him. When it hit him in the stomach he began slowly to walk towards Lorelai, picked some snow up in the progress. She walked backwards, trying to get away from him. When he started to run, she started running, too. But he was faster and grabbed her arm, then smeared the snow he had in his hand into her face. She squeaked and wound herself in his arms, her face covered with snow. But then she turned around and rubbed her face against his, before she kissed him, pushing him towards her with a hand on his neck. Luke placed his hands on her face and rubbed the snow off her cheeks and her eyes, which were still closed. When the snow was off she opened them and looked into his, while she tried to deepen the kiss by trying to invade his mouth with her tongue. But Luke kept his mouth shut and pulled away.

"Not with the kids around. I´m not really fond of another tongue and throat discussion with our son!" he grinned and gave her one quick peck before he stepped back and wiped the snow of his own face. She then took his arms and and placed them around her waist, then leaned back into the embrace and Luke leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"I thought you didn´t want to come out!" she said barely above a whisper.

" But I can´t stand it when my wife looks sad and snaps at our kids" Luke said.

"Softy!" she smiled. Then they watched William and Sara rolling around in the snow for some time.

* * *

"I think I´ll help Laila!" Luke said, kissed her on the cheek and turned around towards the snow-man-to-be. But Laila wasn´t there.

Luke turned around one time, looking in all directions, but he couldn´t see her.

"Laila? Laila?" he called her, but got no response.

Lorelai who was standing beside William and Sara now turned around and saw the panicked look on Luke´s face.

"Lorelai where is she?" he yelled and ran towards the car, looked if she hid behind it. But she wasn´t there. Both Luke and Lorelai ran panicked over the snow covered ground, both calling Laila. But got no response. William and Sara also called her and looked irritated from Luke to Lorelai and back.

After they had checked behind the car, on the porch, behind the house and in the garage their panic reached a new level. Lorelai ran towards Luke and held onto his arms tightly. She wanted him to tell her that everything was all right, that he had found her. They had already searched for 15 minutes, but she wasn´t there. When she looked up at Luke she saw the same panic she felt, in his eyes.

"Luke, where is she? We searched everywhere!" her voice quivered.

"No, not everywhere!" Luke said and when she followed his gaze she gasped. They looked at each other for a second then began to run.

They both stared at the lake. The ice on it was broken on several spots and Lorelai let out a scream before Luke pulled her towards him.

"Mommy?" William asked when he reached his parents which both just stared at the lake.

"William take Sara and go back to the house." Luke told him and William understood that something was wrong. He ran towards Sara, took her hand and dragged her into the house, while she screamed and tried to slap his hand away.

"I go out and try if I see her." Luke said untangled from Lorelai and walked towards the lake. He took a step on the ice and it broke.

"Luke!" Lorelai screamed and held him back.

"No, no! You stay away from that lake."

"But we need to do something!" Luke yelled back at his crying wife.

"But you will break in and drown. I will call the police." she said and grabbed his hand. She knew that if she left him there he would try it again.

Together they ran into the house and Lorelai grabbed her cellphone and called the police.

"Daddy? Daddy where is Laila?" William asked.

"I don´t know, Will. I don´t know!" Luke said defeated and tried to hold back the tears. Then he suddenly felt sick and knew he was going to throw up any second. So he stood up and rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

Lorelai in the meantime had called the police and was in the middle of explained to them what had happened and where they were when she heard Luke screaming her name.

She dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom. Luke was still standing in the door-frame. She stepped in beside him and saw what he saw. Laila was sitting on the toilet, sound asleep. At first she started to laugh, but soon the laughing turned to crying out of relieve. She hugged her husband and clung to him.

"She could have been dead, Luke" she sniffed.

"I know" he just answered and rubbed her back. When she stepped back she walked over to Laila and took her off the toilet. Luke pulled up her panties and pants and Lorelai carried her over to the living room.

"Mommy, broke!" Sara said and showed Lorelai the cellphone where the display was broken. Lorelai just smiled and pressed Laila tighter against her, kissed her head several times.

The only time she had ever been scared that much and then relieved that much was when Rory and Jess had had the car accident and she just had had a broken wrist afterwards.

"Daddy, I know what I want for Christmas !" Will said suddenly as if nothing had happened. Luke smiled and felt relieved that William went back to normal so quickly.

"And what is it?" He picked him up and placed him in his lap when he sat down next to Lorelai. Sara snuggled into his side.

"A giny-pig!" William said.

"You mean a guinea-pig?" Luke asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, can we add it to my list for Santa?" he asked.

"William a pet is not a toy. You have to feed it, clean the cage, look after it when it runs through the house. And it´s tiny and boring and the cage smells. I think you should pick something different. You already have so many things on your list for Santa, I think that´s enough."

"But I only want a giny-pig. Please daddy! Tell Santa!" William begged.

"We will tell him. But you know that you won´t get everything you wish for." Lorelai said.

"Tell him, that´s the only thing I want!"

Luke looked at Lorelai with raised eyebrows. William had changed his mind so often about Christmas presents, but this time he seemed very sure. Luke was not very fond of that idea. He knew that if they would get William a guinea-pig, he would be the one looking after it. A three year old was certainly not able to care for a pet all by himself and he knew that Lorelai was even worse.

"We will tell him, Will" Luke sighed.

"Presents, good point. Sara why don´t you get your daddy his presents?" Lorelai said. Sara ran off towards her room while Lorelai nudged Laila.

"Hey, princess! Wake up! Laila!" she whispered into her daughters ear. Laila stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mommy?" she said a bit confused. When Laila looked at her Lorelai couldn´t hold back the tears any longer.

"God, my princess. Don´t ever scare me like this again!" she sniffed.

"Mommy?" Laila asked again when she saw Lorelai´s tears and touched her mothers face, as if to inspect if she was hurt.

"Why is mommy crying?" William whispered to Luke, but loud enough for Lorelai to hear.

"Because your sister here scared us when she just went away without telling us. We thought she fell into the lake" Lorelai explained.

"But we are not allowed to go near the lake!" William said in a duh-tone.

"I know. But you are not always following the rules. And it´s very dangerous if you go near the lake" Luke said.

"Why?" Laila asked.

"Because you can drown and then you are dead" Luke explained.

"Why?" Laila asked again.

"Because you can´t swim"

"Why?"

"´Cause you are too small to swim. And because it´s too cold to swim."

"Pesents, daddy!" Sara yelled when she came back with a package in her hand.

"Thank you, baby!" Luke smiled and picked up Sara.

"My place!" she said and nudged William, who still sat in his fathers lap.

"Hey, Sara! Stop it! Your brother can also sit in my lap, not only you. But I think if you ask him nicely he is willing to move a bit so you both can sit in my lap!" Luke told his daughter.

"Will, please!" she then said to her brother. William looked up at Luke who just looked at him. William sighed, then moved a bit and muttered something. Luke ignored it.

Sara smiled and climbed onto Luke´s lap.

"And what do you say?" Luke asked her with raised eyebrows.

"Sank you, Will!" Sara said with a dramatic eye-roll. Lorelai who had watched the whole scene started to laugh.

When Luke opened his present he found three framed pictures in it. One picture of each kid. All three were dressed up nicely and the pictures showed the personality of the child perfectly. William was dressed in Jeans and a blue dress-shirt. He had his hands in the pockets and smiled into the camera with a dangerous glint in his eyes, while he obviously tried to look "cool".

Laila wore a light yellow dress and her hair was in a knot on her head. She looked shyly into the camera and Luke could make out the slightest smile on her face.

Sara´s picture was just as different from her sisters, just like the twins personalities. Sara wore a blue dress and obviously twirled around while the picture was taken. She grinned widely, stuck out her tongue and her dark curls were flying around her.

"Wow, thank you!" Luke smiled. It was a tradition that every year Luke would get new pictures of his dressed up kids. And after the kids would be in bed, Lorelai would give him his real present. Last year it had been a new fishing-set, the year before she had hired Tom to renovate Luke´s old apartment.

"Daddyyy!" Sara interrupted his thoughts.

"What, Baby?" he asked.

"´ute?" she asked an pointed to her picture.

"Very cute!" Luke laughed.

"Kiss?" she demanded. Luke gave her a kiss and then leaned over to Laila and kissed her also on the cheek.

"Five daddy!" William said when Luke wanted to kiss him and held up his hand.

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"Gimme five daddy!" William told him as if it would be the most normal thing. Lorelai burst out in laughter when Luke really gave William "five".

"How cute! Male bonding!" she laughed and William and Luke looked at her with the same annoyed expression what caused her to laugh even harder.

**TBC**


	23. Shirley

Ok, not exactly the Christmas chapter, but close. I wrote this very fast, so sorry for the faults!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Shirley**

Two weeks later the whole family sat in the car in front of the Gilmore mansion.

"Ok, kids listen: Today your grandparents will be very different people. They will be on the edge and stressed. So please, no yelling, no running, no fighting, no crying and please don´t touch anything. We will stay as long as we have to and then I promise you that I will get you out of there as soon as I can. Okay?" Lorelai finished her speech and although they had no idea what their mother was talking about, all three nodded.

Luke took her hand and squeezed it for some seconds. Lorelai was extremely nervous about this evening. It was the first pre-Christmas dinner as a married couple and with kids. After Will had been born she had been too sick before Christmas to go to the dinner. It later had turned out that she had been pregnant again. A year later the twins had both been sick. And taking sick six month old babies to a dinner had been out of the question. And last year they simply had been too stressed to go anywhere. But this year Lorelai had decided that they would go. She had dragged Luke and the kids along to the mall and forced them to buy new clothes and shoes. And while Luke had hated every second of it, she was very content with the outcome.

But now she was nervous that her parents or the guests wouldn´t like what she chose, that they still wouldn´t accept Luke or that the kids wouldn´t behave. She wanted to show them that she made it. That she finally succeeded in building a real life and a real family. Something even they had to respect. She was no longer Richard´s and Emily´s rebellious daughter, who had gotten herself pregnant and from then on had been a constant disappointment to her parents.

She took a deep breath and looked at Luke again before she opened the door and stepped out. She let out William and Sara and took them by the hand, then rang the bell. A maid opened the door and William made a confused "huh", because in general when they would visit his grandparents would open the door by themselves.

Lorelai handed her the coats and then took Luke´s hand before they walked in the living-room.

"There you are!" Emily smiled when she saw them.

"´ma look!" Sara smiled and twirled around to show Emily the dress.

"Sara!" Lorelai hissed, but Emily smiled and then told them how nice they looked tonight. Richard also came over and picked up the twins and told William to follow him before Lorelai could protest. Emily handed her and Luke some drinks and then excused herself.

Lorelai looked around and stepped from one foot to the other nervously. Luke watched her for some minutes, then took her hands and led her into the empty piano room and closed the door. He took her hands in his.

"Lorelai what´s wrong? Why are you so nervous about this stupid party, dinner, whatever?" he asked her.

"Because" she just said.

"Because what?" he pressed.

"Because I want them to like you and the kids, I want them to respect me and accept that I achieved something. They should see that I did it: I succeeded in my life and I want them to know it! I want these women out there to be envious about my husband and my kids. Those who talked behind my back and insulted me when I was pregnant with Rory. Some of them are here tonight." she told Luke. He needed some seconds to think about it.

"Then lets go out there and show them!" Luke then smiled and lead her out. When they walked back in the living room she kissed his cheek and said "Thank you!".

Laila saw them and came over.

"Daddy, hungry!" she said and held up her arms. Luke picked her up.

"Do you know what you want to eat?" he asked her.

"Noooo!" she shook her head.

"Then let´s go over there and look what they have. But first we will look for William and Sara, they be hungry, too. Lorelai you also want something?"

"No, I think I will grab us some drinks first. Beer?"

"Sure" he said and walked off to find his other kids.

"Well Lorelai isn´t it nice to finally meet you again!" a female voice said and Lorelai turned around.

"Oh, Shirley, hi!" Lorelai tried to smile back.

""You´re looking good. How are you? Tell me what are you doing now? The last time I heard from you was at school when Anne told me that you ran away with your baby!" Shirley still smiled one of those fake smiles.

"Im good, excellent to be honest. And Rory, my daughter is going to Yale, you know. And I have my own Inn."

"Yale, that´s great. Just sad that you never went to College. But it doesn´t seem to be important anymore, those days. Are you married? I´m sorry I ask you all those questions, but I´m just so curious!"

"Yes, I´m married. And you?"

"That´s great! It´s certainly not easy to find a husband when you already have a child. Not that I can speak out of experience, I don´t have children. My husband and I are traveling so much, we just don´t have time for children. Is your husband here tonight?"

"Yes, Luke is here tonight."

"Of course I´m here tonight!" Luke´s voice appeared. He walked towards them with William on his hand and then slung his other arm around Lorelai´s waist.

"Well, hello, Luke! I´m so pleased to meet you! I´m Shirley, I was one of Lorelai´s best friends at school." she said and then kissed him first on his left, then on his right cheek. Luke looked at Lorelai and saw that Shirley never was one of her friends.

"Hello. Nice to meet you!" he just said back.

"And this is our son William" Lorelai told Shirley.

"Oh, he is gorgeous! He looks like his father! Such a handsome boy!" Shirley smiled at Luke and touched his arm. Lorelai shot her an angry look, but she ignored it.

"Luke, tell me, what is your profession? And do you go to a fitness club? There is this new one here in Hartford, an excellent one. Maybe I could show you and introduce you to some of my friends!" she smiled.

"Thank you, Shirley, was it? But I don´t like fitness clubs. I´d rather stay at home and spend my time with my beautiful wife and our kids!" he told her and kissed Lorelai on the cheek.

"Kids? You have more children than this handsome boy?" Shirley wasn´t willing to give up.

Just then Sara and Laila ran toward their parents.

"Mommy, Daddy look!" Sara yelled and smiled while Laila held out an apple tard for Lorelai.

"What did I tell you? No running and no yelling?" Lorelai said but smiled and picked up Laila.

"But moooomy, look!" Sara said again and Laila gave her the desert.

"Well thank you my sweeties!" Lorelai said and took it from Laila.

"´ma!" Laila smiled.

"Grandma gave you this, how nice of her!" she smiled and took a bite.

"Mmmmh, Luke you have to try this. This is heaven my friend" she said and held it in front of Luke. He took a bite and nodded.

"Not bad"

"Not bad? Have you lost your mind. This is the only reason I love this party so much!" she told him. Luke rolled his eyes and picked up Sara who had been tugging on his slacks the whole time.

"You annoying little monster! Why are you tugging on my trousers the whole time?" he kissed her forehead.

"Arm daddy!" she grinned and lay her head down on his shoulder.

"So these two young ladies are also yours Luke?" Shirley tried it again.

"Yes, these two are also our kids. This is Sara and this is Laila."

"Wow, how many kids do you have Lorelai? I mean you started early, so how many more are there?" Lorelai looked at Shirley like she would attack her any second.

"You know, after Rory Lorelai decided to wait to have more children. So she first build her own Inn, bought a house and a car, send Rory to Chilton and Yale before we decided to have more kids. And now with these three everything is just perfect. And what have you done? Are you working? Are you married and how many ids do you have?" Luke jumped in.  
"How nice! Shirley smiled.

"I have to excuse myself now, I have to find my husband!"

"By Shirley!" Lorelai grinned. Then she turned around and faced Luke, then kissed him. They pulled apart before William could erupt in his usual "eeeewww!"- choir.

"What a way to start this evening! Thank you!" she smiled at Luke.

"And now I´m hungry, let´s grab something to eat!"

TBC


	24. Rather loud blackmailing

**So, finally the next chapter. It took me so long because I couldn´t think of something funny. This one is funny, but in a very very dirty way. So if you don´t like dirty, or you´re not 16, please just read until the "!" comes. And please review!

* * *

**

**  
Chapter 24: Rather loud... blackmailing**

"Hey you" Lorelai said two hours later when she walked towards Luke who was sitting on the couch with a beer and a sleeping Sara in his lap.

"And you found Rory?" Luke asked her.

"No, just Logan. He said Rory got kidnapped by some of her DAR friends. You got finally rid of Shirley? I swear if she will hit on you again, I´m gonna pull out her ugly blond hair and her false teeth!" Lorelai told him, what caused him to grin.

"She tried to make friends with Sara here, but she wasn´t impressed. She kept babbling about how William pulled off the head of her Barbie, but Shirley didn´t understand a word, so no success. Where are William and Laila?"

"Laila is asleep in Rory´s bedroom and William is with dad, who shows him around, while our son is charming the ladies. I wonder where he got that from!" she smiled and sat down next to him.

"I´m tired! When are we allowed to leave?" Luke asked.

"I don´t know. I think not before the last guest left. I´m exhausted, too. Being nervous, jealous, then angry and finally proud and happy wore me out."

"Why were you jealous?"

"Because this stupid bitch Shirley flirted with my man in front of me and then tried to make friends with my kids."

"But I did not flirt with her. So why did you have to be jealous?"

"I didn´t have to be jealous, I was jealous. It just happened."

"Crazy Lady!" Luke smiled and pulled her to him. He placed the beer on the table before she leaned her head against his shoulder and he kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy!" William said about two hours later when all the guests were finally gone.

"Psst, William, let them sleep!" Richard told the boy on his arm.

"Richard? Richard? Where are you? The caterers finally left and the cleaning staff is nearly finished. And the left-overs are in the kitchen and..."

"Psst, grandma!" William made when Emily entered the room. Emily walked over to them and stood in front of the sofa, looking down at Luke, Lorelai and Sara, who were all asleep.

"We need to wake them up, this is not comfortable." Emily said after some seconds looking at her daughter.

"Maybe you´re right, Emily. William do you want to wake them?" Richard smiled.

"Uhuh" he nodded and Richard placed him on the ground.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" he said loudly and tugged on Luke´s arm.

" Mmmh, let me sleep Will! Go back to bed!" Luke mumbled.

"Mommy!" William tried it now with Lorelai.

"Evil child, go back to bed!" she muttered and snuggled closer to Luke, who buried his face now in her hair.

"Mommy, daddy!" William yelled now.

"What does he want? Make him leave! I wanna sleep! Tired... he... bedroom... love ya!" Lorelai mumbled into Luke´s chest.

"Always me... love ya too!" Luke muttered and kissed her on the hair before he slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh god!" he said loudly and sat up when he looked into Richard´s and Emily´s faces and realized that they were still on the couch on his in-law´s living-room.

"What?" Lorelai said, opened her eyes and looked around. She lifted her hands and hid her face behind them.

"No,no,no,no. I can´t believe it! No,no,no,no!" she muttered. Then she took her hands away and looked at her parents who were grinning.

"Mum, Dad, I´m so sorry! We ´re so sorry! We never meant to fall asleep during your party. Believe me, I´m really sorry!" Then she turned towards Luke who was starring at his shoes, very embarrassed.

"And you! Why did you let me fall asleep? Why are you so comfortable! Couldn´t you wear an uncomfortable shirt and not this soft, blue one? Or why don´t you have a flower in your dress jacket? One with thorns? Shame on you Mr. Danes!" she ranted.

"Now this is my fault? Who snuggled up against me? I never forced you to! And then you started stroking my neck! You know how sleepy that makes me!" he said back, but was even more embarrassed when he remembered Emily´s and Richard´s presence.

"Stop arguing you two! You will wake up Sara! Why don´t you go upstairs and sleep in your old bedroom? Laila is already in Rory´s room and William and Sara can sleep there also, the bed is big enough!" Emily told them, still amused.

"No, thank you Emily but I think we should drive home." Luke said still with a red face.

"Luke it´s snowing outside, the girls are asleep and you are also tired. It would be irresponsible to drive back now." Richard said. Luke looked at Lorelai who was also standing now and yawned, then lay her head on his shoulder.

"Well...uhm...maybe you´re right. Maybe we should spend the night just this once." Luke stammered.

"Wonderful! I will tell Alberta to put on new sheets!" Emily smiled and hurried towards the kitchen.

"Ok, then I think we will tug these two here in" Lorelai smiled, confused about her mother´s outburst and grabbed Luke´s hand before they walked upstairs with Sara and William on their arms.

* * *

"Good night, my boy! Sleep well!" Lorelai said to William and kissed him.

"Night Mommy!" he answered sleepily.

"Night Will! And keep an eye on your sisters tomorrow morning!" Luke told him and also kissed him. He held out his hand to Lorelai and pulled her up, off the bed.

"Come on, let´s go to bed. God, I´m so tired!" Luke yawned when they walked out of the room.

"There you are! Alberta is finished in your room. Breakfast will be at eight tomorrow, like always, and your nightgowns are all washed so you can wear one of them if you want. Luke I lay out one of Richard´s pajamas for you. Good night you two!" Emily smiled overjoyed and kissed both Luke and Lorelai on the cheek. They stood there stunned for some seconds and watched Emily walk into her bedroom at the end of the corridor.

"I will not wear one of your father´s pajamas!" Luke said then and made a disgusted face. Lorelai giggled.

"Well, be happy you don´t have to wear one of my mothers nightgowns! Although that would be very funny! I would take a picture and then you could never threaten me anymore, because I could blackmail you into anything I would want you to do."

"Like that isn´t the case right now!" he muttered and placed his hand on her lower back and pushed her towards the bedroom door.

"So,you mean that you do everything I ask you to? I don´t think so! What when I asked you this one time to paint my toenails? You refused! Or when I wanted to paint our bedroom pink? You refused! Or, or when I wanted to dress you up as a ballerina on Halloween? No such luck! So don´t lie to me here!" Lorelai rambled while he pushed her towards the bedroom, opened the door, pushed her in, and closed the door.

"Or when I wanted my own cinema in our cellar? Did not happen! A pink sparkling Christmas tree? No! You wearing Tweety shorts? Uh-uh! Go with me to a Karaoke-bar? No way!Or when ..."

"Would you shut up already? I´m tired, I wanna get ready for bed and sleep!" Luke said annoyed.

"I just want to prove you wrong! Ha, and remember when I wanted you to be my love slave for whole week-end? Or christen our kitchen? Watch an adult film and then make out in the living room? Do it in your boat in the garage?" she went on while they both undressed.

"And the quickie here in this room during a Friday night dinner? Never happened!" she still wasn´t finished. Luke turned around, lifted her up, before she could react and threw her on the bed.

"Aaaa!Luuuke!" she yelled and laughed.

He climbed in the bed beside her and covered them both with the blanket, turned off the light, then turned on his stomach and closed his eyes.

"No way you are going to sleep now!" Lorelai said and pulled his pillow out from under his head, then hit him in the face with it until he grabbed her arm and held it.

"Stop that!" he said.

"But I´m not tired anymore!" she grabbed her own pillow and hit him in the face with it again. Suddenly Luke turned around and pinned both of her arms against the bed and lay on top of her.

"You know exactly that you could make me do absolutely everything." he smiled.

"Is that so?" she smiled back

"You know it is!" he whispered and kissed her. Her hands tangled in his hair and she pulled him closer, parting his lips with her tongue. After some seconds she pulled away, though.

"So I finally get my quickie in here?" she grinned.

"I wouldn´t bet on a quickie!" Luke grinned back and then kissed her again.

* * *

"Richard, what are wearing?" Emily asked her husband fifteen minutes later when he came out of the bathroom.

"My pajama." he shrugged.

"But that is the pajama I lay down on Lorelai´s bed for Luke" Emily told him.

"Oh, I thought the maid forgot it there and took it with me when I closed the windows." Richard explained and lay down.

"But Luke won´t have anything to wear now. I will bring him another pajama." Emily said and opened Richard´s drawer.

"Emily, you don´t want to go into their room right now!" Richard said.

"Why not? He needs something to sleep in. He will be thankful"

"Emily, Lorelai isn´t a child anymore. And he probably won´t need anything to sleep in!"

"Richard why would he.." Emily trailed of when Richard raised his eyebrows.

"Oh no, they wouldn´t! That´s just ... no, certainly not!" she said then and left the room with a pajama in her hands. She walked down the corridor fast. Richard followed her.

"Emily! Emily!" he hissed, but she went straight to Lorelai´s room. She quietly opened the door, because she thought of the possibility that they would already be asleep. The room was dark, like the corridor and Richard stood behind her. Before Richard could close the door or Emily could walk in, they heard their daughter and their son in- law.

"Oh right there! Yes!Oooh Luuuke!" Lorelai moaned loudly and Richard opened his eyes in shock and stared at Emily.

"Oh god!" Luke groaned. Richard and Emily still stood at the same place, staring at each other.

"Luke that tickles! Stop ! Luuke!Ooooaah!" Lorelai suddenly laughed, then moaned.

Emily snapped out of her shock and slammed the door shut. She heard both Luke and Lorelai scream in surprise. She grabbed Richard´s hand and ran with him back to their own bedroom and slammed this door shut, too.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Lorelai yelled when she heard her bedroom door shut.

"Who was that? William?" Luke yelled back and rolled off of her and turned on the lamp on the table beside the bed. Seconds later they heard another door slam shut. Luke stared at Lorelai.

She first started grinning, then erupted in laughter. She tried to say something, but every time she started to laugh again. Tears came to her eyes and then rolled on her cheeks, while Luke was just staring at her, waiting for her to calm down.

When she finally calmed down a bit she pulled Luke closer and pressed her forehead against his chest. Her laughter stopped as abruptly as it had started and with a red face she looked up at Luke.

"It must have been my parents. Or one of them. It was their bedroom-door!" she told him. His eyes got so huge that Lorelai thought they would pop out any second. There were so many shades of red on Luke´s face that she couldn´t count them anymore.

"Oh my god!" he mumbled and ran his right hand over his face.

"No, oh my parents!" Lorelai started to grin again.

"Lorelai, this is not funny. I can never look them in the eye again. I mean they saw us... while we were... ah jeez!" he said and shook his head.

"Luke, I´m sure they didn´t see anything. It was pitch-black in here. I mean you couldn´t see anything that´s why it tickled so bad when you... with your hand... well ... They couldn´t see us. But I´m sure they heard us."

"And that´s better?" he asked.

"I would say absolutely! Yes! I mean I wouldn´t want my parents to see when your..."

"Stop that sentence right there!" Luke interrupted her. Lorelai started to laugh again.

"Why do you think that´s funny? I mean this is even more embarrassing than when they caught us on the beach on our honeymoon. Then it were strangers and we never had to see them again, but these are your parents! Would you stop laughing!" he said annoyed.

"Luke... it´s just... just..." she took a few deep breaths before she could talk again.

"You know, this is the first time I do it in here and I get caught. I mean, I did so many forbidden things and I not once got caught. When I would have done it then, it certainly would have gone unnoticed. But now with my husband... be happy we weren´t on the balcony or the neighbors and my parents would have caught us for sure! I mean how strange is that. And it´s funny because we are married and not teenagers anymore. I mean they can´t yell at us. My father can´t beat you up and my mother can´t ground me. And then, not long ago we talked about that parents get caught by their kids, but here in the crazy Gilmore world, it´s the other way round. And when I think of the breakfast tomorrow morning, there are so many funny moments to come that I can´t decide on my favorite! I think we should film it" she started to laugh again.

* * *

"Emily, I told you not to walk into that room. Why wouldn´t you listen to me?" Richard asked.

"Because I couldn´t imagine that our daughter lost even that last part of her manners! Doing it under our roof with her little children just a few feet away... and then that loud! If they are always that loud they certainly wake up the whole house every time! I´m a loss for words, Richard. What are we going to do?" Emily ranted and paced in their bedroom.

"What do you want to do? There is nothing we can do!"

"They will never sleep in that room together again! They will get separate rooms!"

"Emily, they are married!"

"I know that they are married, but that is no excuse for such a behavior. I don´t even wanna think about what he did that she started laughing and screaming!"

"Did you ever think about the fact that they have three children who aren´t a year apart? That certainly indicates that they are... pretty active"

"Richard!" Emily shrieked

* * *

When Lorelai was finished laughing she rolled onto her side and looked at Luke.

"Luke, do you think they will come back?"

"I hope not!" he groaned and also rolled on his side to face her.

"Then, Mr. Danes I think we should finish what we started. I´m lying here pretty unsatisfied and can´t sleep!" she grinned and to her surprise Luke obliged without another word.

* * *

A knock on the door woke them up the next morning.

"Mr. And Mrs. Danes? Mrs. Gilmore ordered me to tell you that breakfast will be ready in half an hour."

"Thank you!" Lorelai groaned. Luke who was spooning her, kissed her shoulder and sat up.

"We should get up and take a quick shower. The kids will be up any second." He sat up and got out of the bed.

"You obviously can´t wait to see my parents again, hon´!" she giggled and smacked his butt.

"You know I though about it and I think it´s not our fault. I mean we are a married couple and whoever it was should at least have knocked", he said and picked up his clothes from the floor.

"Remind me after the shower to take a camera with me! I want the scene on tape when you tell´em that!" she laughed and also got out of the bed. Luke just rolled his eyes and walked in the bathroom.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Luke peeked out of the room and when he saw that the floor was empty he walked to Rory´s bedroom.

"Morning daddy!" William yelled and ran towards Luke with a shirt around his head, so he could hardly see anything. Richard was kneeling on the floor, trying to get Williams shirt over the boy´s head.

"Good morning!" Luke smiled and pulled the shirt over Williams head.

"Good morning !" Richard and Luke both mumbled at the same time when they had looked at each other and then both looked away as fast as possible, neither knew were to look at.

"Daddy, not wet!" Laila smiled, climbed off the bed and hugged Luke´s leg.

"No wet diaper this morning! That´s great sweety. But do you need to go to the bathroom now?" he asked her and stroked his hand over her curls. She nodded.

"Me, too basroom! Not wet" Sara said and jumped off the bed.

"Wow, I´m so proud of you two! Then let´s go to the bathroom. Will, what´s with you?"

"Yes. But I go after them!" he stuck his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

"Okay, wait here, I´ll be right back." Luke picked up Sara and Laila and walked into the bathroom with them, glad that he could leave the room.

* * *

"Good morning Mom!" Lorelai greeted Emily downstairs in the dining-room.

"Good morning Lorelai!" Emily replied coldly. Lorelai stared at her, waiting for her to say something, but then rolled her eyes when she felt that Emily really seemed to be angry.

"Okay, let´s break right through that. From your tone I assume it was you who walked into my old bedroom last night?"

"Your father took the pajama I lay out for your husband. I wanted to bring him another one. But obviously he didn´t need it!" she scoffed.

"That was really nice of you, but it never occurred to you that knocking might be a possibility?" Lorelai got defensive and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"It is our house, so why should we knock?"

"We? So dad was there, too? Great!"

"There is no reason for you to raise your voice or to get angry. We would have the right to do that, not you!"

"Mom, are you serious? You are angry with me because I was sleeping with my husband?" Lorelai asked, still standing beside the table.

"I´m not angry because you were sleeping with your husband, but because you had sex with him, under our roof, in your old bedroom, rather loud, a few feet away from your children!"

"A few feet away? Mom, they were in another room down the hall! At home Will´s room is right next to our bedroom."

"Then I just hope that he´s a deep sleeper! With all that yelling!" Emily mumbled.

"Mom, god, I can´t believe I´m having this conversation with you! Where is Luke? Anyway: I´m sorry that you opened the door when we were in that... possition. But I don´t assume that you saw something...?"

"God, no!"

"Good, that means that you just heard us. Look, mom, why aren´t you just happy that we are still so crazy about each other and enjoy... consuming our marriage so much. See it that way! And about being loud... I think that runs in the family!" she grinned, a glint came to her eyes and Emily´s chin nearly hit floor.

"What... when...?" she stammered and blushed.

"When I was sneaking out at night as a teenager I sometimes heard some things... I think nearly the same things you heard last night. But not just once and sometimes very... detailed. So if you try to rub Luke´s nose in it or embarrass him during breakfast or any other time I will give you and dad a full audition of what I heard then and what is haunting me till this day. Luke is embarrassed enough and I don´t intend to live in celibate for the next twenty years." Lorelai grinned and Emily narrowed her eyes.

"I won´t say anything. Let´s just forget about it!" she said then and grabbed a roll, avoiding Lorelai´s eyes.

"I think I´m gonna go and help Luke with the kids", Lorelai grinned and walked back upstairs.

**TBC Review please!  
**


	25. Sheila and Butch

I finally was in the mood to finish this chapter. I needed some time to come up with an idea for the chapters to come. Something new. I found it. I hope you like it! Please review!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Sheila and Butch**

"Luke, would you please take your annoying kids away, so that we can go on decorating the Christmas-tree?"

"Will, Sara, Laila, come here!" Luke yelled from the kitchen.

"Luke, that´s not helping. You tried that for the third time and they are still here!" Lorelai yelled back. Some seconds later Luke came through the door, looking really annoyed.

"Hey you! How often do I have to call you before you will listen?" he said to the three kids, who just went on playing with the decoration.

"Will, Sara, Laila! Kitchen! Right now!" he said.

"But daddy, it´s boring in the kitchen."

"But you are disturbing your mother and your sister in here. So go upstairs to your rooms or help me in the kitchen, but stay away from your mother! Otherwise she keeps yelling through the house, causing me a headache." he said and pointed to the door.

"Mommy, in-toor-voice!" Sara said and smiled proudly.

"Out! Now!" Luke just said and sighing they stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you honey!" Lorelai smiled brightly at Luke. He just rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen.

"You will never change!" Rory laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, same old, same old!" Lorelai smiled.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Just that nothing changed since the moment we got married."

"I would say since the moment you met!" Lorelai just smiled, but remained quiet.

* * *

"Daddy, that!" Sara said and pointed to the cookies which stood on the counter. Luke had spend the whole morning making different kinds of cookies, because Lorelai and Rory had begged him.

"No, Sara, please stay away from these cookies, they are still hot."Luke told her and took her already spread out hand in his, to keep her from burning her fingers.

"Why?" Laila asked him.

"Because I just took them out of the oven."

"Hungry, daddy!" Sara whined.

"You can have an apple or some yoghurt, if you´re hungry."

"Nooo, Cookies!" Sara whined.

"Sara, no! Forget it. You won´t have cookies now." Luke told her. Sara thought for a moment, then she started to scream.

"Sara, stop yelling!" Luke yelled, so that she would hear him. But instead of stopping, Sara threw herself on the floor. Luke let out an annoyed groan, then picked the kicking child up and walked out of the kitchen without another word. He held her hands in one of his, because otherwise she would slapp him in the face and her legs with the other. He walked past Lorelai and Rory and upstairs. While Lorelai just ignored it, Rory turned around and watched her screaming sister.

"What´s wrong with her?" she asked her mother.

"I don´t know. But she screams like this when she is angry. Not that often anymore, but still sometimes." Lorelai replied.

"And what is he going to do with her?"

"Place her in her bed until she calms down" Lorelai said with a shrug and placed another angel on the tree.

* * *

"Noooo! Daddyyyyy!" Sara screamed hysterically when Luke placed her in her bed.

"Time out for you. You know the procedure. I will pick you up when you calmed down." he told her calmly. Sara took the stuffed animals in her bed and threw them in Luke´s direction.

"Oh, so I can take them with me?You don´t need them anymore obviously. Even your "Piggy","he said and picked them up.

"Piggyyyy! Piggyyy!" Sara screamed and cried.

"Sara, you throw things at me, I take them away. Piggy will have to wait some time before he will see you again." Luke told her and walked outside, leaving the hysterical child in her bed. He still heard her screams through the closed door. It broke his heart to hear his daughter cry and scream like this. He looked down and saw her pink pig in his hand. Her favorite stuffed animal. She never slept without it. He considered going back and giving her at least her "Piggy" back.

"Luke come back down and leave her in her bed!" Lorelai said from the bottom of the stairs. He trotted downstairs and hugged her.

"Luke we have to do this. It´s for her own good" she told him and rubbed his back.

"I had to take away "Piggy" because she threw him after me. She hates me" he mumbled against her hair.

"Oh hon´. I think you can give him back to her when she calmed down. And she does not hate you. She just wants to get us to give in to her. But you know we can´t do it," she reassured him.

"I know, I know" he sighed and stepped out of her hug.

"Poor Lukey!" she said and gave him a peck.

"Don´t call me that!" he said, but a little smile appeared on his lips. He gave her hand a quick squeeze and then walked back to the kitchen.

"Poor Sara. She is still screaming, I can hear her." Rory said.

"I know. This girl has some lungs, I can tell ya. Most of the times she keeps screaming for ten or fifteen minutes, then she keeps crying for another ten minutes and then she has calmed down so that you can deal with her again."

"Mom, do you think it´s okay to just put her in her bed and let her scream?" Rory asked. Lorelai looked up from the bag she now had in her hand. She was surprised by Rory´s question.

"Rory, what should we do?" she asked her.

"I don´t know. But it hurts to hear her scream like this."

"Do you think we enjoy doing that? Haven´t you seen Luke´s expression when he came downstairs some seconds ago. We would both love to just run up to her and give her everything she wants, so that she will smile again, but we can´t."

"Did you do that with me, too?"

"No, I never had to. I always told you that you were a very quiet and nice baby and later child. But Sara isn´t. You know that." Rory nodded.

* * *

"William, now you have to stick the cookies in the chocolate" Luke said and pointed to the table.

"Daddy, hot!" Laila said and pointed to the chocolate.

"Oh,uh, sorry. Of course we first need to melt the chocolate." Luke said and grabbed the chocolate, then sighed and put it down again.

"I can´t stand this anymore!"he sighed.

"You two stay here and watch the cookies, I´m just..." he pointed upstairs and walked into the living-room. Lorelai turned around when the door opened, her eyes filled with tears.

"She sounds so desperate" she sniffed. Sara has been screaming for nearly twenty minutes. Her voice was husky, but she still screamed and cried for her parents and her piggy.

Luke held out his hand for her and she took it. Together they hurried up the stairs, while Rory walked into the kitchen.

"Piggy, daddy! Piggy!" Sara sobbed in her bed when her parents rushed through the door, Luke with Sara´s "Piggy" in his other hand.

"Oh, baby!" Luke said and picked her up.

"Piggy!" she cried.

"Sara, here is your Piggy, see. He is here" he said and gave her the animal while Lorelai rubbed her back and placed kisses on her hair. When she saw the pink pig, she calmed down immediately, grabbed it and held it tight. Then she lay her head on her father shoulder. Lorelai had one arm around Luke´s waist, with the other she rubbed her daughters back. Her head lay on Luke´s other shoulder. Within minutes Sara was asleep. At first Luke couldn´t lay her back down in the bed, but he knew he needed to.

"She has her Piggy now. It´s okay, Luke!" Lorelai whispered and he placed her in the bed, careful not to wake her.

Together they walked back downstairs, taking the baby-phone with them, so they would hear her if she would start to cry again.

* * *

While Luke started preparing dinner, Lorelai and Rory finished decorating the house. William and Laila stayed with Luke. It was the first time for months that Lorelai and Rory got to spend more than an hour alone together. They had both missed it, but for the kids, for William especially it was hard to understand why he wasn´t allowed to help his mother.

"Daddy can I help mommy now?" he asked every ten minutes and it got harder for Luke to distract him. When Lorelai came into the kitchen to grab something to eat for her and Rory William ran to her.

"Mommy, can I help you now?" he asked her and looked at her hopefully.

"Oh sweety, you can help your daddy in here. You know your sister and me need some girls-only time."

"Why?"

"Because before I married your father and then had you we used to have this a lot. And because I love Rory a lot I miss her and I want to spend some time with her. And now watch your daddy cook, so that you learn it!" she smiled and winked at Luke, then walked back into the living-room. William watched her leave, then he sat down on the floor and twirled a strand of hair with his finger. Something he always did when he thought about something.

* * *

An hour later, Sookie, Jackson, Davey, Martha and Logan had arrived, Sara was awake again and dinner was ready.

"Hey Luke, did you put lemon on the fish? You know that fish always needs lemon!" Sokkie asked. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Sookie, I know that fish needs lemon juice." he just said.

"Logan, what have you told your parents, that they let you come here?" Sookie turned her attention to Rory´s boyfriend.

"Nothing really. They were to busy fighting to listen. Since my grandfather found out that my mom and my sister are smoking, the dinners are getting more and more interesting every time." he shrugged.

"Oh, okay" Sokkie giggled.

"Sara if you lie Piggy down on the table you could eat better!" Lorelai smiled, but Sara just shook her head and grasped her animal even tighter.

During the dinner Sookie and Lorelai talked about the Inn and informed Rory about the newest gossip in town. Luke, Jackson and Logan discussed about baseball. Laila and Martha played with their dolls, Sara with Piggy, only William was sitting at the table not saying a word. When Lorelai gave the permission that the kids could stand up Sara ran to the living-room to play with her animal, Davey turned on his gameboy and Martha and Laila went upstairs to the twins room. Only William stayed at the table.

"Will, why don´t you bring down this new game of yours then we can play it. Maybe Logan joins us?" Rory asked him. William didn´t react.

"William Rory asked you something!" Lorelai told him. William looked up at his mother, his lower lip trembled.

"Sweety what´s wrong with you?" Lorelai´s voice softened. William started to sniff, but when she wanted to pull him over to her lap, he leaned towards Luke. He took him, but when William didn´t calm down after some minutes he stood up and walked upstairs with his son. He sat down on Williams bed and rocked him a bit in his arms before he pulled back and looked t him.

"William, what´s wrong? Are you hurting? Or tired?"

"I don´t want Rory here!"

"What? Why?" Luke asked him a bit shocked.

"She always has only-girl-time with mommy. Mommy kicks me out when she comes. Mommy promised me I could place the star I made at the tree. But Rory did. I seed it!" he sniffed.

"Rory did not know that, Will. But your mother is very sad when you don´t talk to her and when you don´t want Rory here. She is your sister. She belongs to this family just like Laila and Sara or you and me."

"We never have Will-only time. Just girls-only time."

"You, know what? Tell mommy that. I´m sure she would love to do that. When you were a little baby she sometimes took you out of your crib in the middle of the night. Then she sat down in the rocking-chair and just looked at you and talked to you. She loved your Will-only time. William, no matter how much time we spend with you, the twins or Rory, me and your mother love you all the same. But you know, Rory´s daddy wasn´t there when she was a baby. He´s never been there. So your mommy was always alone with Rory. And when we married and then you were born Rory got jealous, just like you are now. She thought that your mommy wouldn´t have any time for her anymore and she was very sad. That´s why your mother tries to spend some time alone with her, that she won´t get sad, because she has no daddy. Okay?" Luke finished, not sure if the three-year old had understood what he was trying to tell him.

"When I play with her is she lonely then?" William asked after some time.

"No, then she is happy." Luke smiled. William jumped off his lap and took out the game then ran downstairs with it.

"Rory play with me" he yelled and Lorelai jumped at his sudden outburst. Then she raised her eyebrows questioningly when Luke came back. He walked behind her chair, leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Make sure you spend some time with him today. He wanted to kick out Rory, because he was jealous. And take his star off the tree so he can hang it up later. Obviously Rory did it, but you promised him he could do it!" he kissed her on the cheek and then started to clean the table.

Sookie looked at her when Luke went to the kitchen.

"I really couldn´t do it without him!" Lorelai just sighed and helped Luke with the plates.

* * *

They were all sitting in the living-room, just talking an hour later. William had proudly hung up his star together with Lorelai and then played with Rory and Logan. When it rang on the door, they all looked up surprised.

"You invited more guests?" Luke asked.

"Nooo, I didn´t. Maybe my parents decided to come back earlier from their trip?"

"Grandpa?" William yelled and ran to the door.

"William Jeremy! You are not allowed to open the door! How often do I have to tell you?" Lorelai yelled and followed him. William had already opened the door. A tall blonde woman stood in front of it. She seemed to be Lorelai´s age, was thin, tall and had green eyes.

"Hello?" Lorelai asked and looked at her curiously.

"Uhm, hi sorry! I know it´s late and it´s Christmas, but I just arrived here and Miss Patty told me that Butch, I mean Luke lives here."

"Yes, he does. Wait a second. Luke! Here is somebody for you!" she then yelled in the living room.

"Ah geez, Lorelai! Would you stop ye..." Luke grumped when he walked to the door then stopped.

"Hi Butch!" the woman smiled at him.

"Kirsten?" Luke smiled, then walked towards her and hugged her.

"Daddy who is this?" William asked and tugged on Luke´s jeans.

"Yeah, daddy, who is this?" Lorelai repeated. But Luke, who now stared at the woman in front of him, just ignored them.

"I can´t believe that you are here. It´s been forever since I saw you the last time!" he smiled.

"20 years to be exact" she smiled back.

"20 years. Wow, long time!"

"Yup! You look good!"

"You, too!" The two still smiled at each other.

"Daddy! Who is this?" William tried again and tugged harder on Luke´s jeans.

"William! How often do I have to tell you that you shouldn´t tug on my pants? It´s driving me crazy!" he said but picked him up. Then he turned around and saw that Lorelai was still standing there looking at him with an unreadable expression. He took her hand and pulled her softly to him.

"Lorelai this is Kirsten. We were neighbors from the moment we were born until she moved out of town 20 years ago. And Kirsten, this is my wife Lorelai and our son William." Luke introduced everyone. They shook hands and Kirsten smiled at William and ruffled through his hair.

"I´m really sorry to disturb your evening, but I couldn´t wait to see you again!" Kirsten said to Luke when she saw Lorelai´s look.

"No problem. I´m happy you are here now. We have Lorelai´s friends as guests, why don´t you join us?" Luke asked her.

"Oh thank you!" she smiled and hugged Luke again. Then they walked together into the living-room were all the others were still sitting. They all looked curiously at Kirsten when she walked in.

"So this is Kirsten, an old friend of mine. These are Sookie, Jackson, their son Davey and their daughter Martha, Lorelai´s daughter Rory and her boyfriend Logan and our daughters Laila and Sara." Luke said and Kirsten placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it when she said hello to all the others. This gesture did not go unnoticed by Lorelai.

They sat back down and before Lorelai could react Kirsten had sat down next to Luke. She stared at them or a second, then sat down in the armchair next to Sookie.

"So, tell me Kirsten. Why are you back in town? Visiting old friends?" she asked her and tried to sound polite.

"No, actually I bought the house next to yours. So we will be neighbors again, Luke. But the funny thing is I didn´t know it when I bought the house. I think that´s fate!" she smiled.

"Or coincidence. Are you married? Do you have children?" Lorelai asked her, not sounding half as polite as before. Luke shot her a look.

"No, I´m not married anymore. My husband and my ten year old son died two years ago in a car accident. No my twelve year old daughter and me finished the therapy and decided to start a new life. So I decided to move back here. I missed Stars Hollow and my old friends" she explained and the room fell silent.

"Oh, Kris´, I´m so sorry. Why didn´t you call? I could have helped you with... you know... things." Luke said.

"It´s okay, Luke. I needed some time, Honor needed me. And at first I just could believe that Dan and Freddy wouldn´come back anymore. But we are fine now. This is a chance for us, for me and Honor. And maybe you can help me moving in. If you have the time to!" she said.

"Of course we will. No problem."

"Yes, we can also help you. If you don´t have the time to cook, you can eat at the Inn and Jackson can help you picking up groceries or something" Sookie said excitedly.

"Yeah, no problem!" Jackson said.

"Wow, thank you guys!" Kirsten smiled.

"Where is your daughter?" Lorelai asked. Again Luke shot her a questioning look.

"She stayed with Miss Patty. She wanted to show her how she can dance. I told her I would pick her up when I saw you. I think I will do that now." Kirsten said and glanced at Lorelai.

"Kris´you just got here. Have you eaten something?" Luke asked.

"No, not yet. I think me and Honor will grab a sandwich somewhere, ´cause the kitchen will arrive next week."

"You know what, you will go, pick up your daughter and then I will warm you up some dinner. " Luke told her.

"Thank you Luke. You´re still my hero, you know that?" she smiled and stood up.

"Yeah, sure, Sheila!" Luke laughed.

"Shut up, Butch!" Kirsten shot back and left the house to pick up her daughter.

* * *

"She is nice!" Sookie said and Jackson nodded.

"She was kind of my best friend when we were kids. I can´t believe she´s back!" Luke smiled, picked up Sara and tickled her.

"Hurray!" Lorelai mumbled and rolled her eyes.

**TBC Please review**


	26. Nice neighbor kill her

I had a very productive week-end so far, concerning the story, so I decided to let you participate!

**! BTW**: I started **a forum** a bout JJ stories and opened a thread about this story, for suggestions, criticism, "I hate you"-comments and so on. It´s called **"JJ only**", so check it out!

* * *

**Chapter 26: Nice neighbor ...kill her!**

"Hi Cesar, it´s Lorelai. Can I speak to Luke?" Lorelai asked on the afternoon of the 31st december.

"No, sorry! He left an hour ago." Cesar replied.

"With Kirsten?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes. I have to go, Lorelai. Bye!" Cesar said and hung up.

"Bye" she sighed. She picked up Sara and Laila, grabbed her keys from the table and walked outside. She slammed the door shut and walked towards Kirsten´s house.

"Hello!" Honor greeted her after she had rung the bell.She was a small girl with blonde hair, brow eyes and freckles. She wasn´t a beautiful girl, but cute nevertheless.

"Hi Honor. Is Luke here?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Wait a second!" the girl said and ran inside. Some seconds later Luke came to the door, a screwdriver in his right hand.

"Hi Lorelai. Something wrong?" he asked and tried to kiss her, but she stepped back.

"Something wrong? You wanted to be home three hours ago! We wanted to go shopping for the firework with the kids. Remember them?" she said.

"Ah, damn. Sorry, I forgot. Kirsten had some problems with the new kitchen. It´s still not working, so I promised to take a look at it. But I will stop now and we can go shopping. I´m sorry, really" he told her honestly. Lorelai sighed again, but then smiled a little.

"Hurry up! It´s cold out here!" she said and this time kissed him back when he leaned in.

Luke walked back inside and came back some minutes later, Kirsten followed him.

"Hi Lorelai! And thanks again! See you later!" she said, kissed him on the cheek and then closed the door behind Luke.

Luke took Sara from Lorelai then slung his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the temple.

"Where is Will?" he asked.

"With Davey. They want to build a tree-house with Jackson."

"But it´s freezing outside! And then Jackson building something! This can´t be good!" Luke rolled his eyes.

"I know. But then he will be very tired tonight and go to bed right after the fireworks and we will have some time to celebrate on our own" she said and raised her eyebrow´s seductively.

"Good idea, But I think this won´t be happening. At least not right after the fireworks. I invited Kirsten and Honor over." Luke said and placed Sara in her car-seat.

"You did what?" Lorelai shrieked.

"I invited them over. I don´t want them to spend New Years Eve alone."

"I wasn´t allowed to invite Sookie, because we agreed on spending the evening just with the family and you invited Kirsten!"

"Lorelai it´s different! They don´t have a family. And for me Kirsten feels like family. I´ve known her forever!" Luke started the car.

"Yeah, without having contact for twenty years! Such good friends you are!" she scoffed.

"I never said that we didn´t have contact for twenty years. We always had contact. It just stopped two years ago. Must have been around the time when her husband and her son died."

"You never told me!"

"What was there to tell? I wrote a letter or an email every few months. She answered, that´s it. " Luke shrugged.

"Okay, fine. Nothing to tell. But you could have asked me before you invited her!"

"I thought you wouldn´t mind!" Luke said and they pulled onto the highway.

* * *

"Hello Lorelai!" Kirsten greeted her at eight o´clock that night when Lorelai opened the door. 

"Hello Kirsten, hi Honor! Come in!" she smiled.

"It´s so nice of you to invite us over tonight. Thank you so much!" Kirsten smiled and handed Lorelai a cake.

"Wow, you brought a cake. I thought your kitchen is not working!" A fake smile was plastered on Lorelai´s face.

"It´s not working. I bought this one this evening. But when my kitchen will be working I will invite you for dinner as a Thank you for everything you did for me. It´s so nice of you and Luke to let me eat and wash here, look after Honor sometimes and help me fixing things. I couldn´t ask for better neighbors. Without you we would have been alone over Christmas." Kirsten smiled and hugged Lorelai for a second.

"Yeah...well...aren´t we nice!" Lorelai said and walked into the dining room.

Kirsten walked straight into the kitchen, where she found Luke. Lorelai was confused when she turned around and Kirsten and Honor weren´t behind her anymore, but then she saw the door to the kitchen close and followed them.

"Hi Luke! It smells good in here! What are you making?" Kirsten smiled and stood behind him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

" We decided on lamb. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Sure. Can I help you?"

"No, I´m nearly done. Maybe you could just make the dressing for the salad?" Luke asked and turned around.

"Honor, I didn´t see you! You´re feeling better? Headache gone?" he asked the girl.

"Yes it is. Thanks Luke!"

"You had a headache?" Lorelai asked the girl and walked over to stand beside Luke and slung her arm around his waist.

"Yes, the last two days. But when Luke came over today he made me some tea and picked up some medicine and now I´m feeling better." Honor explained.

"Yeah, thanks again. I didn´t have the time to pick up something with all the boxes that arrived today." Kirsten said while she took out oil and salt.

"Would you stop thanking me already. I told you it was no big deal." Luke said.

"My, my butch never learned how to take thanking, huh!" Kirsten grinned.

"Never learned when to shut up Sheila, huh?" Luke shot back.

"Why are you calling my mom Sheila?" Honor asked.

"Don´t you dare telling her! Or I will tell the story why you are "Butch" Danes!" Kirsten shrieked and turned round.

"Well..." Luke started but was interrupted when Kirsten placed a hand over his mouth. Luke tried to take her hand away and soon they were both laughing. Lorelai had to step aside to not get hit. Because of the noise coming from the kitchen William, Laila and Sara ran into it. Lorelai looked at Luke and Kirsten fighting playfully, then picked up the twins. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose against Sara´s then kissed her cheek before she turned her head and kissed Laila, then hid her face in the girl´s hair and took deep breath.

"Leave my daddy alone Kirsten!" William yelled and jumped excitedly up and down.

Luke won the fight and held Kirsten´s arms tight so that she couldn´t stop him again. He looked at Honor, who was still laughing.

"You know when your mother was thirteen years old there was this spin-off on TV. It was called "Sheila" and this super-heroin was somehow related to He-Man. While I watched He-Man when I was a little boy, your mother started to watch Sheila at thirteen and became obsessed with it. So one day I waited for her, but she didn´t show up. I walked over to her house and up to her room." At this point Kirsten started to yell "Stop" and Luke used one hand to place it over her mouth.

"And there she was, fourteen years old, standing in front of the mirror in a Sheila-costume, which was way too small because it was made for kids and not for teenagers, and pretended to be Sheila." Luke laughed at the memory and Kirsten and Honor had to laugh, too. A small smile appeared on Lorelai´s face but disappeared when she looked up and saw the position in which Luke and Kirsten were standing.

"But I looked hot, admit it!" Kirsten laughed.

"You didn´t look hot! You looked like a freak in a too small costume." Luke said.

"But you certainly looked hot the day you became "Butch" Danes! In this tight uniform..." Kirsten grinned and pulled away from him. She walked over to Honor and stood behind her, using her as a shield to keep Luke away.

"You know Lorelai, your husband here was very famous with the girls in his younger years!"

"What does that mean?" Luke asked and raised his eyebrows. Lorelai smiled at Luke.

"Oh, honey, you´re still hot, don´t worry! And very famous with me! I think you could tell last night!"

"Ah geez! I think dinner is ready, let´s eat!" he said.

"Oh no! I think your wife deserves to know what she married!" Kirsten said with a devilish smile and went on.

"When I was fifteen I had a huge crush on him. And he knew it, because Liz had told him. But because he was sixteen and such a guy, he didn´t react. He kept me at arms-length. He flirted with me, then kissed Linda, went with me on a date, made out with Carrie behind the bleachers, made out with Annie and so on."

"That´s not true! I never made out with Carrie!"

"But then he met a girl named Julia and they got together. They were sickening! So we, the others, got together and made banners for the next sports-game. We wrote things like "Butch kissed me!" or "Butch I love you!", "Butch you taste good". He was so embarrassed that he totally messed up the game. But from then on everybody called him "Butch". God, that was a funny time! And Julia was gone before Luke could destroy the banners." Kirsten laughed.

"Let´s eat" Luke said clearly embarrassed when Lorelai looked at him with raised eyebrows.

* * *

"So you two got together at some point?" Lorelai asked some time during dinner. 

"Yes, but only a month. Then he dumped me!" Kirsten said.

"After Julia?" Lorelai asked.

"No, it was some years later. I was seventeen and two months!" Kirsten said and smiled at Luke.

"Wow, you sure remember it clearly!" Lorelai said to Kirsten.

"Of course I do. Every girl remembers the moment she loses her virginity!" Kirsten smiled at Luke and he smiled back. Lorelai´s eyes opened wide in shock, which wasn´t noticed by the others.

"Oh..uhm..wow. Of course we do! Especially if it is extremely good or just horrible" she just said.

"It wasn´t horrible. But then he dumped me for a girl named Anna and they were still together when I left the town three years later." The smile left Kirsten´s face.

"I told you I was sorry" Luke said quietly.

"Yeah, well, we can´t change the past. But although you dumped me so fast I´m happy it happened with you, you know. I mean that you took my virginity."

"Mommy, what´s vi.. vir... nity?" William asked and shook Lorelai out of her daze.

"I´m sure your daddy will explain it to you when you´re older Will. Now eat!" she said gruffly. Luke looked at her, rolled his eyes and then smiled, but she didn´t return it.

* * *

"What happened to Anna?" Kirsten asked minutes later. 

"It just didn´t work anymore. I don´t know. So we broke up." Luke shrugged.

"How long did it last?"

"Altogether five years."

"And then?"

"Well, dad died. I needed some time. Then I met Rachel. She always went away, then came back. Then I married Nicole, but we got divorced right after the marriage because of the sock-guy." Luke said.

"The sock-guy?"

"Long story. Not very interesting. Are you done?" he asked and glanced around. Everybody nodded.

"Lorelai can you help me?" he asked and she nodded again.

Luke took the plates into the kitchen, Lorelai followed him. He took the plates from her and placed them in the sink. Lorelai wanted to walk back out, but Luke stopped her, by taking her arm. He pulled her to him and slung his arms around her waist.

"Hey you´re okay? You were quiet during dinner!" he asked her and looked at her. Lorelai looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. I was just listening to Kirsten´s tales."

"Ooookayy!" he said and pulled her closer. He hugged her and placed some kisses on her neck.

"Have I told you how incredible you´re looking today?" he asked when he pulled back from the hug and smiled at her.

"No, you haven´t" Lorelai said and looked at him.

"You´re looking incredible. Incredibly hot!" he grinned and she had to smile.

"Thank you kind sir. You´re looking pretty hot yourself!" she told him. He leaned in and kissed her. When he wanted to pull away, she held him back. She pushed him against the kitchen counter while her hand found the way in his hair, the other around his waist, while his hands slipped under her shirt and caressed her back. Lorelai moaned when their tongues met and also slipped her hand under his shirt. Luke´s right hand stroked over her waist and onto her stomach. He pulled away from her mouth and kissed down her neck and jaw-line. Lorelai tilted her head to the side to give him better access.

"Cake daddy!" Sara suddenly yelled right beside them and they jumped apart.

"Geez, Sara don´t scare us like that! But you´re right, we need to serve dessert!" he smiled at Lorelai, who smiled back. He took the cake out of the fridge and Lorelai grabbed the plates.

"I can´t wait for our private dessert!" she whispered into his ear before they walked back into the dinning-room.

* * *

Seconds before midnight they were all standing outside, counting down. William jumped up and down, while Sara hid behind Luke´s leg. She was scared of the loud noises, which already filled the air. Laila and Honor stood side by side , while Luke had his arms around Lorelai´s waist, his chin resting on her left shoulder and he kissed her on the cheek after every number they counted down. Kirsten stood beside her daughter. 

"3...2...1...Happy New Year!" they yelled. Lorelai turned around in Luke´s arms and kissed him passionately. Then they picked up their kids and kissed them, wishing them a happy new year. Kirsten hugged Honor for a long time, then hugged Luke and Lorelai, who still had the kids in their arms. When they put them down Luke and Honor started their own firework and William and the twins threw little balls on the earth that made noises when they exploded. When Lorelai´s cellphone rang she knew it was Rory and walked inside.

"Hey Mom! Happy New Year!" Rory yelled into the phone.

"Happy New Year hon´! How´s the party?" Lorelai yelled back.

"Great! Can´t you hear the noise! How´s your family celebration?"

"I can hear it, otherwise I wouldn´t yell like an idiot. It´s..well...not exactly a family celebration" she yelled and sighed. Rory heard it.

"Why? What´s wrong mom?"

"Luke invited Kirsten and Honor over!"

"And why is that a problem? He didn´t mind celebrating with Sookie and Jackson on Christmas!"

"As it turns out Kirsten lost her virginity to Luke and had a crush on him for years when they were teenagers."

"What?" Rory yelled.

"Exactly my reaction."

"And now you are jealous? Mom, that´s stupid!"

"I know. I´m not jealous. I just... she´s nice and I like her, but she´s here all the time. It´s annoying and they are just living here for a week. It´s like.. she´s a nice neighbor, but I like to kill her sometimes!"

"You are jealous!" Rory laughed.

"Am not! I think you drank too much!"

"Okay, you are not. Wish Luke and the kids a happy new year. I will be over next week-end. I have to go! By mom!"

"By kiddo! Have fun!" Lorelai yelled back and hung up. She walked back outside.

Kirsten was holding Sara, who was scared and cried, while Luke joked with Honor. Lorelai stood on the porch and watched them. When Luke walked over to Kirsten and took Sara from her, then laughed when she said something, Lorelai turned around and walked back inside.

**TBC Please review!**


	27. Hot and tasty

A little something for you because of the whole trouble yesterday and the day before yesterday (is there really not one word existing for that day?). It seems like they fixed the problem, so I´m happy and I hope I´ll get the normal amount of reviews again, when you can actually see the chapter. If you didn´t review last chapter, please do it now, before reading this! Thank you!

Again I´m telling you to give me ideas what to write, use my **forum** here for it! Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 27: Hot and Tasty**

"Hi Lorelai it´s me"Luke said a week later when he called his wife at the Dragonfly. He was still in the diner, breakfast was just over.

"Wow, you already miss me! That´s fast, I´m flattered!" she laughed.

"Seems like you succeeded in turning me into a love-crazed fool!" Luke grinned and looked around to make sure that nobody was listening.

"Finally, took me long enough! But is that the only reason why you are calling?"

"Actually: No! Jo just called me and asked me if I´m free tonight to hang out with him and some old friends. Am I free?" Luke asked with a smile.

"You mean free of your responsibility of bringing our three kids to bed, making dinner for your starved wife before you carry her to bed? Sure, if you want to."

"Are you angry?" he asked. He was confused. She didn´t sound angry but the way she had told him he was free was strange.

"No, I´m not angry. Disappointed maybe, ´cause I´ll miss you. But you really should go and hang out with your friends. It´s been months since you last did something together. And I still owe you for all the girl-nights with Sookie and Rory when you watched the kids. But you will still pick up Will from kindergarten, right?"

"I will leave the diner around noon to help Kirsten with the new furniture for Honor ´s room and the rest of the boxes. It´s incredible how much stuff two people can have!" he said and rolled his eyes.

"And that answered my question how?" she asked.

"Ah, sorry. I thought you got the hint that I will pick him up when I go over to her house. I will check on the twins and your parents and leave him with them and then I´ll help Kirsten." he finished his explanation.

"Will Honor be also there?" Lorelai asked.

"No, she has school. She has to catch up a lot of stuff. "

"Yeah, I know. Kirsten asked Rory to help Honor, but my busy kid doesn´t have the time to do it. But Logan offered. He said it would be a good opportunity to get away from home more often. Maybe you could give Kirsten his cellphone number when you see her, I forgot about it!"

"Yeah sure. When will you be home?"

"Around six. I have a lot to do."

"So I won´t see you later, I guess. Don´t stay up and wait for me though, it could get late!" Luke said.

"Ok, I won´t. By hon´!" she said and hung up.

* * *

When Lorelai came home that evening Emily and Richard were reading with the twins and William.

"Hello sweeties! Did you have a nice day?" she greeted her children and kissed each one of them.

"No!" William said grumpily.

"Why what happened?" Lorelai asked him, smiled at her parents, then picked him up and took him upstairs with her. She sat him down on the bed and started to change, out of her work-clothes into something more comfortable.

"So what happened, William?" she asked.

"Daddy didn´t letted me help him! I must stay here." he pouted.

"Oh my poor boy. But daddy wants to finish the furniture in Kirsten´s house very fast, so that he will have more time to play with you afterwards." Lorelai told him. Luke never had said this, but she didn´t want William to be angry with his father.

"When Kirsten´s house is finished will daddy move in with her?" William asked after a second of thinking.

"Why do you think that he will move in with Kirsten?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Tony said that his father met an old friend and then he moved in with her and now she is pregnant and he will get a new brother. But his mommy is very sad and cries a lot. Tony said that his daddy at first spend a lot of time with his new friend and then moved in. Daddy also spends a lot of time with Kirsten, so maybe he will move in and I will get a new brother." Lorelai was so shocked that she couldn´t think of an answer at first. She sat down next to William, then put him in her lap and faced him.

"Will. Your daddy has known Kirsten for a very very long time. And when her son and her husband died she decided to move back here. Your daddy helps her now because she can´t do everything alone. The second everything is finished your daddy will have as much time for all of us as before." Lorelai said. Or at least I hope he will!she thought.

"Okay. Mommy can I go to Honor and see her guinea-pig babies?" he asked then.

"Will it´s late I´m sure Honor and Kirsten want to eat and then watch some TV. Maybe tomorrow." she answered.

"But Kirsten is not at home. She went with daddy to meet Jo."

"What? Where do you know that from?" Lorelai asked louder then intended.

"She came over when daddy changed and told me that the guinea-pig babies are old enough that I can see them" William shrugged.

"Can I mommy? Please!" he begged.

"Not today, William. Maybe tomorrow." she said absentmindedly. Luke hadn´t said anything that Kirsten would go with him. She never went with him because she always thought she would disturb the men, at whatever it was they were doing. And Luke had never asked her to come with him. But it seemed like he had asked Kirsten. She was allowed to go with him. The more she thought about it the more sad and angrier she got. She didn´t even realize that William had left the room until she heard his bedroom door slam shut.

* * *

"Kirsten baby, I can´t believe that you´re back!" Jo said and hugged her when she arrived with Luke at the bar. Jo and Andy had already started playing billiard when they arrived.

"Well you better believe it before I kick your butt at billiard!" she smiled.

"Seems like you haven´t changed! Hi Luke!" Jo said.

"Hey! How´s it going? How is Marie?" he asked.

"You mean Maria? I have no idea. Haven´t heard from her in weeks. But I met a girl named Eve last week. Very hot!" Jo grinned.

"Yeah, and very young! She could be your daughter!" Andy said and greeted Luke with a hand-shake and a hit on the shoulder.

"How old is she?" Kirsten asked.

"22"

"That´s sick Jo!" Luke said and shook his head.

"Why? She is allowed to vote and to drink alcohol! Why shouldn´t I date her!" Jo shrugged.

"My daughter is older than your newest girl!" Luke said.

"You mean your step-daughter!" Kirsten corrected him.

"Well, for me there is no difference! " Luke told her.

"For me there would be a huge difference if my wife had gotten knocked up by some other guy at 16!" Jo exclaimed.

"Shut up Jo!" Luke said and grabbed the queue from him.

* * *

An hour later Lorelai sat on the couch in the living room. The kids were already in bed and her anger had reached new dimensions. She thought about how to punish Luke when he would come home, when the phone rang.

"Danes!" she said, anger apparent in her voice.

"Wow, sorry to disturb you. Seems like it´s a bad time to call." Sookie said when she heard the tone.

"Huh, no it´s fine. What´s up Sookie?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you already ordered the new pans I told you about?"

"No, I thought about doing it tomorrow. Why?" Lorelai answered.

"Don´t order them. I found better and cheaper one in another catalogue I got today."

"Okay, no problem." Lorelai muttered.

"Hey, what´s wrong?" Sookie asked

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Lorelai asked back.

"Because of your tude. Come on, tell me!"

"Luke went out with his old friends" Lorelai started.

"And what´s wrong with that?"

"He took Kirsten along! I mean... I can´t believe it. He never took me to one of those meetings. It´s not like I asked him to do it, because I always thought I would disturb them. But now he takes along Kirsten. And without even telling me. He said he would go out with some old friends and now she´s with him!" Lorelai ranted.

"Kirsten is an old friend of Luke." Sookie reminded her.

"I know! But she´s a woman and women don´t go to these kind of evenings. I mean what would you say if I would bring...let´s say Chris to one of our nice girl-evenings?"

"Why are you comparing Kirsten to Chris?" Sookie asked curiously.

"I just picked up some random guy from the past... I didn´t compare Kirsten to Chris."

"Lorelai! Chris is not some random guy from the past and you know that. You´ re jealous because Kirsten went with him and not you."

"I am not jealous! Why does everybody think that I´m jealous of Kirsten? Luke is my husband and he loves me. Why should I be jealous?"

"Beats me. You have to tell me!" Sookie grinned.

"Maybe because she is everywhere all the time: In the diner, the Inn, our house. If she is not here with him, he is with her in her house doing god knows what. Not even William is allowed to go with him. When I want to know where my husband is I just have to ask Kirsten, she knows for sure. Maybe William is right and he will move in with her when the house is finished. Soon Honor will call him daddy!"

"Stop! Lorelai, stop! That is so crazy. A second ago you´re telling me that he loves you and that you aren´t jealous and now you are talking about that he could move in with her? This is crazy!Have you talked with Luke about how much it is bugging you that he spends so much time with Kirsten?"

"No! Then he would think that I´m a jealous, freaked-out wife!"

"You are a jealous, freaked-out wife! And he needs to know that!" Sookie laughed.

"God, I hate her!" Lorelai sighed.

"Who? Kirsten? She is really nice, Lorelai. Give her a chance!"

"Not you, too! I can´t hear it anymore! Maybe you should tell her about the pans!" Lorelai scoffed.

"Okay, I´m hanging up now before it gets ugly! Night!" Sookie laughed.

"Night traitor!" Lorelai muttered and threw the phone on the couch.

* * *

"Wow, look at that chick!" Jo said and pointed to a young dark-haired woman who had just entered the bar.

"What happened to Eve?" Luke said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh shut up Danes! Since you are married you are even more of a hypocrite than you were before!" Jo laughed.

"You mean because I´m not drooling because of every woman under thirty?" Luke shot back.

"No, because you´re not even looking since Lorelai entered your diner for the first time!"

"I was with Rachel when I already knew Lorelai and I got married!"

"Rachel left because you were pining for Lorelai and your marriage got sour because you rather spend your time in the diner waiting for Lorelai than going home to your hot-lawyer-wife and getting some! So she took the sock-man" Andy laughed and took a sip of his beer.

"That´s not true!" Luke said.

"What that she was a hot-lawyer or that you were pining for Lorelai?"

"You were pining for Lorelai! You were so hot for her! Every time we met he would only tell us about her. What she did, what she said, why the guy she dated wasn´t good for her. It was annoying!" Jo told Kirsten.

"I have to tell you that I never thought you, Butch Danes, would get married until the day I read your letter about her. Sorry Luke, but these two are right!" Kirsten said and also took one more sip from her beer.

"Ah geez! How did we get here? I think we were talking out Eve!" he rolled his eyes.

"No, we re talking about what a softy you got!"

"Well, if softy means for you that you are crazy about your wife and that you adore your kids, then you´re right."

"Haha, he admits it!" Jo laughed and clicked bottles with Kirsten.

"And I will never understand what you did to get her! That one´s a beauty! I mean you´re not that hot!" Andy grinned.

"Oh, don´t underestimate the charm of Butch Danes. He can be incredibly hot if he wants!" Kirsten said with a smile.

"Still falling for him after twenty years, Kris?" Jo mocked.

"No, I´m just saying that I understand Lorelai. I mean if I would have a guy who would do everything for me, love me for years and having these blue eyes and this incredible body, I would be a goner, that´s for sure!"

"Nooo, Kris, you are not falling for him! For me it seems more like you got a stalker Luke!" Andy laughed.

"Can we just play and stop discussing why my wife loves me! Maybe you should call her and just ask her! Or better do it the next time you see her, ´cause otherwise she will kill ya when you´re waking up the twins" Luke said with cocky grin and pushed the next ball into the hole.

* * *

Lorelai walked from the living-room into the kitchen, from the kitchen into the dining-room, over to the library, then back to the living-room. She had been doing that for the last two hours. She was bored, angry, sad and jealous at the same time and she didn´t know what to do. She turned on the TV, then turned it of, tried to read then closed the book, turned on the radio, then the CD player, flipped through some magazines and tried to do some paperwork, but all the time the thoughts of Luke and Kirsten came back to her.

One second she convinced herself that it was harmless, just two old friends going out with other old friends, then she had the picture of a romantic date in her mind. She thought about calling Rory, but it was too late.

Luke hadn´t said when he would be back, just that it could get late. She thought of what to say to Luke. How to explain to him why she didn´t want him to spend so much time with Kirsten anymore. Then her words and arguments sounded stupid to herself and she decided against talking to him.

She decided to play the situation cool and act like nothing was disturbing her. Soon Kirsten would be moved in completely and then she would have Luke to herself again.

But then she realized that Kirsten wouldn´t disappear the moment the last box would be unpacked. She was living next to them now. She would see her every day. Luke would see her ever day. That´s when her rage won and she stomped up the stairs to their bedroom. She took Luke´s pillow and his blanket and walked back downstairs with it. She threw it on the couch and then stood in front of it, looking down on his pillow, then turned away quickly, before she would start to cry out of pure frustration.

The TV was still on, but mute. She glanced at the talk-show when the video which lay on the recorder caught her attention. She wondered what it was doing on the recorder, because she hadn´t watched it for years and she always thought it would still be in her drawer in her bedroom. She picked it up and put it in the recorder.

She saw herself in her wedding-dress, nervous before the wedding. And then how she had walked down the isle towards Luke who had waited for her with a nervous smile on his face.

Lorelai walked to the couch and sat down. She shoved the pillow away from her, like she would get burned if it would touch her. But she could smell it. She could smell Luke on it. The scent of his after-shave and shampoo came from the pillow. She fought for nearly an hour, while she watched her wedding video, still without sound, before she gave in and lay her head on the pillow. She took a deep breath and was surrounded by Luke´s scent.

* * *

"Jo you´re drunk. Let´s go, buddy!" Andy said and tried to get Jo off the chair for maybe the tenth time.

"Am not! And it´s still early. Only losers go home at that time!" Jo slurred.

"Come on Jo! I also wanna go. Call me a loser, but I´m tired!" Luke said and helped Andy to get Jo out of the chair.

"No, Danes, you my friend are not a loser! With a wife like yours, you´re the king,man! The king! Have you met his wife Kris? Have you met her?" Jo went on and turned to Kirsten, who was nearly asleep on the table, but looked up.

"Yeah, Jo, I met her." she mumbled.

"She´s hot! She´s fuckin´hot! God, these eyes! You have to pay attention to her eyes Kris! And then these endless legs. I thought, no, I think that you are a very lucky man Danes! The luckiest! And when she wore that red top, the last time I visited..."

"Ok, Jo, that´s enough, let´s get you out of here!" Luke said and together with Andy he carried Jo to Andy´s car. They put him on the passengers seat and closed the door. Kirsten had stumbled out behind them and now lay her head down on Luke´s shoulder.

"You can handle him?" Luke asked Andy.

"Sure. Business as usual. He will be asleep before we´ll leave the parking lot. I´ll give you a call when I have the cards for the baseball-game. Maybe you can bring Will this time. He sure is old enough now!"

"Yes, he is. I´m sure he´ll freak when I tell him. See ya Andy!" Luke said and they hugged briefly.

Luke waited until Andy sat in his car, then he turned to Kirsten.

"Let´s get you home Kris!" he said and grabbed her arm to support her.

"I´m sooo tired!" she mumbled.

"I know. You are just as drunk as Jo!" Luke grinned and opened the door for her.

* * *

When they arrived back home Luke shook Kirsten awake, who had been sleeping the whole ride back to Stars Hollow.

"Come on Kirsten wake up!" he said, while he stood next to her.

"No! Tired! Carry me!" she mumbled still more asleep then awake.

"Oh, no really Kris! You can walk, I won´t carry you! My back hurts because of all your boxes I carried around the whole day!" he said and shook her again.

"Okay, I´m up! I´m walking!" she said and got out of the car, still with closed eyes.

"Thank you, Butch for bringing me home! My hero!" she laughed drunkenly.

"Yeah, yeah. Good Night! Be quiet when you go in, Honor will be asleep!" he said and watched her until she had disappeared in her house.

* * *

He quietly unlocked his own door and took off his shoes, so that he wouldn´t make any noise.

When he walked into the living-room he had to smile. The TV was still on, mute, showing the last minutes of their wedding-video. He had just watched it yesterday, when he had shown it to Kirsten.

Lorelai was sprawled across the couch on a blanket, her head on a pillow from the bedroom. She lay on her stomach, her face buried in the pillow and the word "Tasty" clearly visible on her sweat-pants.

He turned off the TV and stopped the video, then walked to the couch. He sat down next to Lorelai and stroked her hair from her face and ran his hand through her hair several times, before he leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek. She stirred slightly and turned towards him, snuggling closer to him. He slowly stood up, then picked her up carefully, not to wake her.

When he entered their bedroom he realized that it had been his pillow and his blanket downstairs. He placed her on the bed, then covered her with her blanket. He kissed her again, this time on the forehead. He had to smile again when he thought of Jo´s words and the fact that she wore her "tasty" pants.

He walked outside, checked on William, then on the twins before he walked downstairs and grabbed his pillow and his blanket to bring it back to his bed, so that he could finally sleep.

**TBC Please review!**


	28. Meeko and Barney

For those of you who don´t already know the chapter, here is chapter 28. From the reviews I got for it until now, I know that you are all waiting for some **drama**, or at least the most of you. But I decided not to change this one, so you just have to wait, maybe drama will come...

The names **Meeko **and **Barney** are actually the names of my own guinea-pig (Meeko) and my rabbit (Barney). Barney is kind of sick at the moment and I went to the vet with him today. He needed a syringe (what kind of word is that? Never heard it, it´s strange!) and will need two more next week and the week after.

Then I wanted to say that the _**ssssooooo** _written words or sentences are Lorelai´s thoughts, just in case it´s not clear.

And then I wanted to ask what this whole** disclaimer** thing is about? I mean, for me it´s logical tht when you post a story at a side called "fanfiction" and you are a "fan" that you don´t own the show because then you wouldn´t be a fan, but the owner and you would not write here, but for the show. So where is the logic in that? I can just guess that this is another stupid american rule (sorry guys, but sometimes your laws are just too funny!), like the one that forces to place a sign on the door of the bathroom in the hardrock-cafe which says: **No** **drugs or nuclear weapons allowed**". When we saw it we laughed our asses of! So funny! We took pictures of that sign when a group of Americans came in and they really could not understand why we laughed about it and found it extraordinary, even took pics of it! Incredible, really...incredible!

But now on with story...

* * *

**Chapter 28: Meeko and Barney**

"Mommy, if they are cute, can I then have one?" William asked the next afternoon while he and Lorelai walked over to Kirsten´s house. William had finally succeeded in convincing herto visit the guinea-pigs with him.

"William, I promised you we will visit the babies, but you can´t have one. You are too small to take care of a pet and your father is not willing to do it." Lorelai said and rang the bell at Kirsten´s house.

"You can do it, mommy! Please!" he begged and started to pout.

"I taught you this pout that you can get your father to be your willing slave. But it´s not working with the Queen of pouts, meaning me. So drop it!" she said but had to smile. He was just too cute for words with his straight, but sticking out brown hair, his huge blue eyes, his dark green jacket and the kaki trousers, this little boy not as high as her hips. He looked like pouting Mini-Luke. Just that Luke wasn´t pouting. She leaned down and picked him up, resting him on her right hip, before she kissed him on the forehead.

"Lorelai, William, hi!" Kirsten smiled when she opened the door and stepped aside.

"Hi, Kirsten. William was bugging me the whole day about the guinea-pig-babies, so I thought now would be a good time to look at them while the twins are asleep. Or is it a bad time?" Lorelai asked with a fake smile on her face. She had gotten pretty used to wearing one around Kirsten.

_And when you´re saying´yes´now, disappointing my son, I will throw your clothes out on the street the next time you come over to wash them_. Lorelai thought, the whole scenario already playing in her head.

"No, now is perfect. Honor is in her room, she has the guinea-pigs there. Come on, I´ll show you her room, Will! Lorelai there is coffee in the kitchen!" Kirsten said and took William from Lorelai before she could react. For a second she just stood there, then walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

_At least I´ll get one cup back, of the thousands she drank of my coffee without asking!_

"I´m sorry, it´s still a little chaotic here. We just finished this floor, the rest will have to wait. But upstairs is just a guest-room, another bathroom and another one I don´t know what to do with it yet. Have I already shown you the house?" Kirsten asked while pouring herself another cup of coffee and refilling Lorelai´s.

"No, you haven´t" Lorelai just said. _But why should YOU show ME the house? You have my husband here all the time, you sure don´t need me!_ She thought sarcastically.

"I´m sorry. Luke is working his butt of here all the time and I haven´t even shown you around. I´m really sorry!" Kirsten let out an embarrassed laugh. Then, to Lorelai´s big surprise she lay one arm around her shoulders and pulled her out of the kitchen.

"Come on, I´ll show you!" Kirsten smiled.

_Get your hands off of me, stupid bitch! Planing on a three-some or what? _

"That´s really nice of you" Lorelai smiled back.

* * *

"So, this is, as you can see, the living-room, sans shelves, because they haven´t arrived yet. But I´m planing on putting them up on this wall._You mean Luke will put them up_ Then I will buy an armchair and place it under the window, so I´ll have a nice view when I´m reading. _For what does somebody need a nice view while reading? You plan on ogling Luke when he´s in the garden, I know that. So don´t tell me that shit about reading-_ then here we have the dinning-room, which is a lot smaller then yours, but it´s sufficient for me and Honor. If we have guest we can add some chairs and it´s fine. The kitchen you have already seen. So, then I can show you my dressing-room. I can´t believe that I´m actually having one! I finally can put all my shoes up, so that I can see them, can hang up all my dresses and shirts, so I won´t have to iron them every time I wanna wear them. Luke hung up this huge mirror for me, so that I can see the whole outfit. And he gave me the idea with the lamps around it, which are working like spotlights when I watch myself._My idea! I´ve had it first! I win!_ And then, last but not least: My bedroom. - _Now it´s getting interesting. I wonder if she has a "I love Butch Danes" poster over her bed!"_ Kirsten finished her tour and opened the door to her bedroom. The two women walked into the white room, with blue curtains and blue covers on the bed. A T-shirt lay on the bed, a big one, one for men. Lorelai stared at it, while she was going through Luke´s shirts in her mind. 

"It was Dan´s shirt." Kirsten said when she saw Lorelai starring at the shirt.

"Dan?" That name didn´t ring a bell.

"Daniel, my husband." Kirsten said very quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Oh, Kirsten, I´m sorry!" Lorelai said. Maybe the first time she said something to Kirsten and really meant it.

"Why are you apologizing? It´s not your fault. It´s not your fault, it´s not my fault, it wasn´t his fault. It´s no-one´s fault." Kirsten said, louder again, sat down on the bed and pickedup the shirt.

"You know at first it still smelled like him. When I wore it, it was like he would still be there, coming back any second. Like he was just on a business-trip. But then I woke up, every morning, reaching over and his side of the bed was still cold and empty." Lorelai said down next to her, a wave of sympathy washing over her.

"I don´t know how often I washed this shirt. But one day, it didn´t smell like him anymore. I got crazy and frantic. I yelled at Honor that it didn´t smell like him anymore, like she could had changed it! Then I used his cologne and put it on the shirt, but it wasn´t the same. I had a complete breakdown that day. I threw out all of Dan´s clothes, then ran to Freddy´s room, ripping the posters and pictures off the wall. And when I saw the fear in Honor´s eyes when she saw my doing that I knew I had to do something. So I started a therapy. It was the best thing to do." Kirsten said and put down the shirt and reached over to her night-table. She handed Lorelai a picture in a frame without looking at it. It showed a little boy and one could tell he was Honor´s twin. The boy was playing soccer and Lorelai thought that she had a similar picture of William on her desk in her office.

"You can maybe recover from losing your husband, but you´ll never get over losing your child. This loss is with you, no matter what you´re doing or where you are. There is always something which reminds me of him. The cartoon he loved so much on TV, the team he liked or something so simple like watching another child eating ice-cream." Kirsten was crying now. She wasn´t sobbing, but tears ran down her cheeks, staring down on the floor in front of her. Lorelai still sat beside her, not sure what she could or should do.

"Im so grateful I still have Honor, but there will be always a part missing. When Freddy died, a part of me died with him and nothing will bring him back. When Honor is running past a door and I just get a glance of her for a second, sometimes I think it´s him. Then I run after her, just to discover that it was her. That this isn´t just a nightmare and I was allowed to wake up, but I´m still stuck in it." Now Kirsten began to sob. Lorelai put the frame down and pulled Kirsten in a hug. Kirsten accepted it, hugging her back, while she was still sobbing.

" You have to enjoy every day with your family and your children, be grateful for everything you see them doing and if it´s ruining your best clothes or crushing your windows. Because everything you see them doing could be the last thing. I wasn´t aware of that. I wasn´t aware of that someday it could all be over, just like that. Without a warning, without an illness you can fight, or even the chance tosay goobye." she cried while Lorelai still held her. Kirsten needed another minute to compose herself, then pulled back, wiped her tears off with the back of her hands.

"I´m sorry! I didn´t mean to start bawling like a baby here in front of you!" Kirsten said embarrassed.

"It´s okay. There´s nothing you need to be sorry for. I don´t think I could go on if something would happen to Luke or one of the kids" Lorelai said and gave Kirsten´s arm a light squeez.

"That´s what Luke said" Kirsten told her.

"You talked with him about that?" Lorelai asked surprised. In her mind they were always laughing, joking and flirting.

"Yeah. He put away Freddy´s things for me. You know, sort through them, help me deciding what to keep and what to give away. I couldn´t have done it by myself. I needed three times to get it done, without having a little break-down again. Luke knows how it is to lose somebody and I thought he could give me an advice how to deal with it in a better, another way, and he told me, that yes, he had lost his parents and it had been hard. But he got over it, after years, decades and with your help. But he said that if something would happen to your or the kids, he knows that he would never get over it.". Lorelai didn´t know what to say to that and just stared at Kirsten.

"You want another cup of coffee?" Kirsten asked her with a little smile.

"Coffee? Always!" Lorelai smiled back and they walked back into the kitchen.

* * *

They chatted for another hour about the renovations, the kids, movies and music until William walked slowly into the kitchen, a small guinea-pig in his hand, which he held carefully, not to crush it. 

"Mommy look! A baby!" he whispered and walked over to her and showed her the little pet. It had a black head and back, but the middle was brown. It had little brown points on his nose. The guinea-pig lay in his small hands, trusting William completely.

"Uuuuh, how cute! William look how his little nose is moving up and down and these little paws! Have you seen those little paws?" she cooed and smiled at William, who smiled back. She used one finger to stroke it and when her finger was in front of it´s nose, the pet bit her, but not hard. She made a face like she would start to cry, causing William to laugh.

"Mommy, he thinks your finger is a carrot!" he giggled. Kirsten and Honor, who was also holding one pig, also started to laugh. Lorelai looked at Kirsten and joined them.

"So you really wanna have it, huh?" she asked William. He looked at the little pet,then at his mother and nodded.

"Okay, you win! But it´s your duty to feed it every day! You can´t trust your mommy with this. I will forget about it!" she said.

"But mommy it´s a baby! Did you forget me when I was a baby?"he asked stunned.

"You my little boy, were such a screamer that I couldn´t forget about you if I had wanted to. And because my breasts would have killed me, but forget about that last comment!" she said. He wrinkled his forehead and lay his head to the side.

"Is there something else, my son?" she said and imitated his expression.

"Mommy, Honor said that Meeko would be lonely when I would take him alone. I´m in kindergarten all day and I can´t pay a nanny and he has no grandma and no grandpa" William told her.

"Which means?"

"We have to take his brother Barney, too!" William said and smiled. It was one of those million-watt-smiles he had inherited from her and although the pout was not working with his mother, this surely was.

"Fine. But you´ll explain this to your father!" she smiled back.

They took the two guinea-pigs and some hay food for them together with a book about guinea-pigs and left.

* * *

"I´m sure Luke will kill me when he sees our two new family members!" Lorelai laughed when she was standing on Kirsten´s porch. 

"Yeah and maybe me in the process because I gave them to you. Could you warn me, maybe give me a call or something before he runs into the house and attacks me? It would be nice to at least have the chance to build barricades!"

"I think our desperate screams will be enough to warn you! Bye Kirsten!Bye Honor!" Lorelai laughed and walked back over to her own house.

* * *

"After we have these two moved in we will work on that pout of yours and then we perfect the one´s of your cute sisters. We will surely need them when your daddy will come home!" Lorelai said to William and he started to pout immediately. 

"Good?" he asked her while she opened the door.

"Good, but not perfect. A little less drama!"

"Now perfect?"

"Very close!But..."

**TBC Please review**


	29. Bossy Lukey

**You want drama? I give you drama!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29: Bossy Lukey!**

"Okay, your daddy is coming. Do like I told you!" Lorelai told William, Sara and Laila. The had been practicing the out for some time and the kids definitely perfected it. She had been standing on the window staring at the driveway before Luke pulled up.

The kids ran out of the bedroom, Lorelai stayed in it.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the kids yelled and threw themselves into Luke´s arms just when he had opened the door.

"Wow! What´s up with you?" he said once he untangled himself from them and looked down.

"We are so happy that you´re here now daddy!" William said like he was reciting a text for a play.

"Uhuh!" Luke said and looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"Where is your mother?" he asked them.

"Uh..." William started.

"William, what´s up? Something is up, I know it!" Luke said in a threatening tone.

"Daddy, I want to show you something!" William said and grabbed Luke´s hand. He lead him into the corner of the living-room, where the cage with the new pets was standing, looked up at him and started to pout like his mother had told him.

"Look, daddy!" Sara smiled and pointed at them.

"What the hell..." Luke muttered before he started to yell.

"Lorelai! Wherever you are hiding come here!"

"Psst! Daddy you scared Meeko!" William said .

"Who the hell is Meeko?" Luke asked still angry.

"Meeko...Barney" Laila told him and pointed to the two pets.

"Lorelai, I´m waiting!" Luke yelled again.

"Coming, coming!" she said when she ran down the stairs, then slung her arms around him and kissed him. But not two seconds in the kiss Luke pulled back.

"What the hell is this?" he asked and pointed to the cage.

"You mean who the hell is this" she smiled and ran her right hand over his chest, while she caressed his neck with the left.

"Do you think this is funny?" he asked and grabbed her hands.

"I don´t know if they are funny, but they are cute!" she smiled. Luke took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I think it might be the best if we take this upstairs!" he said then and walked towards the stairs.

"But Luke the kids are in the house and awake. Maybe we should wait till tonight" she smiled and winked awkwardly at him.

"Upstairs! Right now!" he said and walked upstairs.

"Uh, sexy! Bossy Lukey!" she said and followed him while the kids stayed downstairs, looking at their new pets.

* * *

Luke stood in their bedroom, his back towards the door. Lorelai closed the door and walked towards him, lay her hand on his shoulder.

"Hon´, look..." she started but was interrupted when he spun around and glared at her angrily.

"We talked about this. We talked about this and I told you I don´t want any pet in the house until they are able to look after it themselves. And you agreed. Then what the hell is this downstairs?" he asked angrily.

"Luke we went over to Kirsten´s house to just take a look at them, but then he came with Meeko in his little hands and he already had a name and it sounded so good: Will and Meeko. Like... I don´t know can´t remember his name... but he and flipper... Or that man and Mr. Ed... Or Lassie and her friend. Wait, why are there always little boys and pets? Or men and pets? Right, because they just belong together. They need each other! They can be best-friends! Girls, can´t because when the pet would make their clothes dirty the friendship would be over, but boys and pets... And they looked so cute together. And then he explained to me that Meeko would feel alone when he is in kindergarten so he would need his brother Barney. He already had the names, Luke. He had the names and he promised he would feed them. And Meeko and Barney were looking at me with their pleading round piggy-eyes and their noses were moving up and down... and then Meeko bit me... I couldn´t say no!" she rambled.

"We can´t keep them!"

"We can´t give them back!" she protested and started to pout herself.

"I´m not willing to feed them and clean the cage and you are not able to, so we can´t keep them!" he was still angry.

"But it´s not that much work Luke and it would break Will´s heart if he has to give them back" she pleaded

"He will get over it. He will forget about it before he will wake up tomorrow morning."

"Luke please! He really wanted them!" she tried to talk seriously with him now and stopped her childish-attitude.

"No! I don´t have the time to care for two more. Not even when they are guinea-pigs! I´m working in the diner everyday from 6am to 2pm 6 day a week, sometimes even longer when I have early deliveries. Then I come back here and look after our children, sometimes with you, sometimes without you. I have to work in the garden and fix things around the house. I have to go to Friday-night dinner to your parents every week and when they are coming over I have to cook. And now between working, looking after the kids, fixing and cooking you want me to feed two guinea-pigs, clean their cage and take them to the vet? When will I do this?" he said frustrated while he gesticulated wildly with his hands, crossing them in front of his chest while he looked at Lorelai.

Lorelai´s eyes darkened dangerously with every word he was saying, but Luke was too deep in his rant to notice.

"You know what? Then fine! Go down and tell your son to give them back and break his heart! It´s not like you would care anyway! I´m just wondering: When you are so stressed and don´t have time to throw a tomato in a cage once a day then why are you able to spend hours and hours at Kirsten´s house? Maybe you should just come home and fall into bed when you´re so stressed and not build her shelves and hang up mirrors, installing lamps and building beds! But don´t stand here and tell me how horrible I am by making you do all that and then go over and work your butt off for her every damn day since she moved here!" Lorelai yelled at him.

"Kirsten is a friend and she lost her husband! I need to help her and you know that! So what do you want to tell me with those subtle hints of yours?" he shouted back.

"I can tell you! I hate that you are spending every free minute at her house! I hate that you know better if Honor has a headache then what your son wants! I hate to go to sleep alone every night after I tucked in the kids by myself. I hate that you lie to me and tell me that you´re going out with friends and then Will tells me that she is with you just seconds before he asks me if you will move in with her and make a baby with her! " she was now shouting as loud as she could when all the bottled up frustration from the last weeks broke free.

"This is not about the kids or these stupid pets! You just want me to be home every night and do whatever you want. You want me to stay here until you want something or that you can go out with your friends. I am not your servant!You´ re so spoiled you don´t even see the things I´m doing for you! And if you can´t stand it that I´m now doing something for someone who is not called Lorelai, then it´s your problem, because I won´t let Kirsten down just because you feel like you own me!" he yelled back.

"Okay, Fine! Then I tell you what your problem is: You will be sleeping in the guest- room or on the couch! But if you don´t like sleeping alone I´m sure Kirsten is willing to let you sleep in her bed! You can take the pigs right with ya. I´m sure your kids will hate you afterwards, but Honor needs a new daddy, so why should you care? And now get the hell out of my bedroom, I can´t even look at you anymore!"Lorelai turned towards the window, her arms crossed in front of her chest, biting her lower-lip.

"You completely lost your mind! You are so self-centered that you can´t even see that Kirsten needs someone to help her. You can´t even see it because you´re so wrapped up in yourself! When I helped you all these years it was okay, but now that someone different needs my help... she lost her husband and her son. It´s just disgusting how you are acting!" he hissed, walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Luke stamped down the stairs and into the living-room. He wasn´t really paying attention where he was going, he was too furious to focus.

"Daddy, look! Barney sleep!" Laila smiled. Luke took a deep breath and looked at William who sat in front of the cage.

"William, you can´t keep them, I want you to give them back!" he said and looked down on the floor.

"No!" William was so shocked he didn´t even scream. He looked at Luke and his yes teared up.

" But mommy promised me... she said when we would pout they can stay... and they are my friends!" he sobbed.

"These are pets and not friends. They won´t stay!" Luke said stubbornly.

"Daddy, noooo!" Sara started to cry.

"Pleeease!" Laila begged and hugged his legs.

"Stop crying! I need to get out of here!" he said, took Laila away from his legs and walked to the front-door. William followed him and begged still crying.

"Daddy... please! They are my friends! They will be alone! Please Daddyyy!" he cried. Luke knew that if he would turn around he would break and so he just walked outside and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Lorelai heard the screams upstairs and rushed down. She saw Sara and Laila but knew that William must be hysterical. She found him in front of the door, crying. She picked him up and sat down on the floor, leaning against the door.

"Meeko needs me! He is my friend! And Barney, too"

"I know Will. Shhhhh, calm down baby. It´s okay. I promise you that you can keep them. No matter what your daddy says, we will keep them. They are your friends and you won´t give them back." she whispered soothingly in his ear while she rubbed his back. When he was a little calmer she stood up with him and walked back into the living-room. She kneeled down next to the cage where the twins were sitting.

"We will keep them, Don´t worry, sweeties. Meeko and Barney will stay." she told them.

"Mommy, I think they are hungry!" William sniffed and stood up to grab some tomatoes and carrots.

* * *

Two hours later the doorbell rang and Lorelai opened. Sookie was standing in front of the door, looking sheepishly.

"Hey, I just wanted to stop by and ask if everything is okay? Luke just came into the diner and threw us all out."

"Oh, I thought he would just run over to Kirsten and tell her what a selfish-bitch I am!" she scoffed.

"Okay, you had a fight" Sookie stated and walked inside and closed the door behind her. They walked through the living-room where William and the twins were still watching the guinea-pigs.

"What is that?" Sookie asked when they walked into the kitchen

"These are William´s new friends, the guinea-pigs Meeko and Barney."

"I thought you wanted to wait until he is old enough" Sookie wondered.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. I had to listen to that some hours ago, thank you I´ve had enough!" she said and poured herself a cup of coffee, then sat down on the bar-counter they had in the kitchen.

"What happened?" Sookie asked sympathetically.

"I allowed Will to have the pigs, Luke was against it, we discussed, he said he doesn´t have the time for them because of all the things I make him do an that he isn´t my personal slave and I´m a spoiled and self-centered bitch. Well, he didn´t use the word bitch,but you get the point."

"And what did you say?"

"I lost it because of Kirsten and told him that if he has time for her why not for his son, that he´s not interested in me or the kids anymore and that he will be sleeping on the couch or in the guest room, if Kirsten doesn´t let him sleep in her bed instead"

"Wow!" Sookie just said.

"Yeah wow!" Then they were quiet for some time.

"Sookie am I self-centered and selfish and spoiled?" Lorelai asked then.

"Oh, honey, no! You aren´t self-centered and selfish!" she assured her.

"But spoiled?" Lorelai asked her with raised eyebrows and a bit of anger in her voice.

"Well, when it comes to Luke, yes, a bit!" Sookie shrugged and smiled apologetically

"What? How? I mean ... why?" Lorelai was surprised and angry.

"Hey, you asked me and as your friend I need to be honest!" Sookie calmed her before she went on.

"I mean, when you are honest you know that your husband spoils you wherever he can. He cut back in the diner, hired a new employer so he could be home more often. He reads every wish from your eyes, no matter how crazy they are. You just need to make puppy eyes and pout and he caves. When you´re sick he comes running and spends the day as your personal slave and if it´s just to keep you company while you´re watching TV. He cooks whatever you want, goes wherever you want, even goes to town-events when you want him to."

"But you have that, too, Sookie." Lorelai told her.

"Oh no, sweetie. Jackson is a great husband, don´t get me wrong. But he works the whole day, he only goes to events that he likes and he would ask me if I´m crazy when I would have some virus and would ask him to stay home with me. He takes the kids out of the house, so they won´t catch it, but that´s it. I don´t know what you´re doing to make Luke act like that, but I would appreciate it if you would tell me!" Sookie smiled.

"I... I don´t know what I do. It´s always been like that." she shrugged.

"Exactly. It´s always been like that. Think about it!"

"But that doesn´t change the fact that he is spending too much time with this Kirsten."

"She needs him. She needs help, Lorelai."

"I know. But he is over there all the time. William even asked me if he would move in with her, but I told you that already."

"Did you talk with him about it? Before, I mean?"

"No! He wasn´t here! And when he was he was asleep or the kids were around."

"Buckbuckbuck!" Sookie made.

"I wasn´t scared!" Lorelai protested. Sookie just looked at her.

"I really wasn´t scared. It´s just... I know she lost her husband and her son and I feel really sorry for her, and it´s not that I don´t want to like her, because she is nice.."

"But?"

"But...I can´t like her when I have to hate her everyday because she is the reason why my husband isn´t home when he should be. I miss him and I want to spend some time with him and the kids and not just hear him when he comes home in the middle of the night and crushes down on the bed. Since she showed up here everything changed and you know how much I hate changes!"

"You want your slave back?" Sookie laughed. Lorelai had to smile.

"No, I want my Luke back. My Luke, mine and only mine. I´m willing to share with the kids from time to time, but certainly not with some old friend of him he hasn´t seen in years and suddenly intrudes on our life!" Lorelai smiled and took another sip of her coffee.

* * *

Luke sat in his former apartment above the diner, staring blankly against the wall. Two hours had passed by with him pacing in the office between the kid´s toys and his old furniture. When he had stumbled over one of Sara´s toys he had kicked it through the room, the pink plastic car bursting in several pieces.

He could not under stand how Lorelai could say what she did. How could she be so selfish? From the second she had walked in the diner he had fulfilled her every wish, and Rory´s too. He had cared for her from the first moment, for both of them. He had made them birthday-cakes, meals, had fixed their house, repaired her car, fixed her shoes, polished her skates, looked after a chicken, brought her ice, made her a santa-burger, drove her to hospital when her father had been sick, build her a chuppah and had lend her 30.000 dollars, that he never got back. But all that had never really mattered. He wasn´t counting these things. He just wanted her to be happy and most of these thing happened years before they started dating.

And now an old friend of him was back and he was happy to see her again, because he had just a handful of old friends he could rely on and she was one of them. Kirsten was back and from the second she had walked into the house Lorelai had treated her like was dirt. She looked at her with disgust and he could literally hear her shouting "finally" when Kirsten went back to her own house. Lorelai hadn´t given her a chance. He should be cool about Christopher and she was treating his friends like crap.

Kirsten was hurt enough. She had lost her husband and her son, for gods sake. He couldn´t even imagine how hurt she must be and he had lost his parents. Lorelai had never really lost anyone. Sure some cousin she hadn´t seen in years, but never anyone she really loved. She had always been the one who chose who would be in her life and who wouldn´t. But he would not accept that his wife wanted him to only care for her. She and the kids were the most important people in his life and that would never change, but he also cared for his friends and he would still help them when they needed it.

He was so disappointed in her right now, he was glad he had been able to get out of the house. He had always been so proud of her. Being the lucky man who got her, the smiling, sparkling, caring woman that she was. Wasn´t she?

At the moment he was thinking that maybe all she cared about was herself, her wishes, her needs.

What he wanted, did it even matter?

The guinea-pigs were just another thing that proved it. He had told her that he did not wanted it, more than once. But she was just going out, doing as she liked and then showed him the facts and he had to deal with it. It always went that way.

When the phone rang her knew it was her. He didn´t pick it up. Ten minutes later it rang again. And again. He couldn´t talk to her at the moment or he would say things he would later regret.

He needed a friend. His best friend was Lorelai. And he couldn´t call Kirsten because she would be even more hurt when he would have to tell her that Lorelai wanted her to disappear as fast as possible and never come back, because she had told him that she liked Lorelai a lot and hoped they could be friends.

He suddenly knew where he could go, took his keys, switched off the lights, then walked downstairs and made sure the sign on the door said "closed". He got into the his truck and drove away.

* * *

An hour later he rang the bell and was relieved when Andy opened the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" he asked uncomfortable that he just showed up like that.

"Yeah, sure!" Andy said. He looked at Luke and knew something was wrong.

"Uhm, can I maybe crash here tonight? I don´t want to go home" Luke asked when they sat down on the couch in the small living-room.

"No problem! That´s what friends are for! And now tell me what happened, Butch!"

**TBC Please review**


	30. To hell and back

You begged enough for it, so here is the next chapter:

And please review!

* * *

**Chapter 30: To hell and back**

She had tried to call him. Several times. She had tried the phone in his office above the diner and his cell-phone. He didn´t answer the first one, his cell was turned off.

Maybe he had gone to Kirsten. She wanted to know where he was at 10pm. But she didn´t want to go over to Kirsten and ask her. Afraid he would be there, afraid he wouldn´t.

At 1:00 am she was desperate. Sookie was long gone and she was fighting an inner battle between fury and worry. The worry won and she decided to go and check in the diner. Maybe he had drunken something and was asleep now.

She checked on the kids before she left to make sure they were still asleep. She took the key to the diner and decided to walk over.

* * *

When she stepped out on the porch she realized Luke´s truck wasn´t there anymore. She couldn´t remember if he had parked the truck in front of the diner and had walked back home or if the truck had been outside during their fight.

The diner and the apartment above it were dark and the truck wasn´t outside. But she still unlocked the door and walked upstairs. The door stood open, an empty bottle of water lay on the table and she saw Sara´s broken toy on the floor. So Luke had been here and obviously he had been still angry. Lorelai shook her head when she saw the toy. She couldn´t believe that he turned his aggressions now against his kids. He was angry with her, so why did he destroy their daughters toy?

She saw the phone which lay on the armchair and picked it up. She went to the list with calls, but there were no calls from this evening in the list. Not even to Kirsten.

She walked back downstairs and looked around in the diner. It looked empty without him. To Lorelai it never mattered if there were guests in it or not, as long as he would be there it felt warm.

She switched on the lamp behind the counter, not sure what she was looking for.

She turned to the coffee-maker and the pictures on the wall above it.

There were the one´s she had given him as gifts in frames. All pictures of the kids. She herself had hung them up, together with the award for the best husband and best dad.

And then there were the pictures Luke had added. Just the pictures, without frames.

There was a picture when they moved into the former-Twickham-house. Lorelai remembered. She had been three months pregnant with William and Luke had refused to let her carry anything which was heavier than a cup of coffee. A big one. The first thing he had moved into the house had been the new couch so she could lye down and still see him. He had shattered a lots of cups and plates because every time she had had to throw up he had just dropped the boxes he had been holding on the floor and had hurried after her.

Then there was another one where he was carrying her into the diner when she had bumped her toe and had pretended she couldn´t walk anymore. Of course he had known that she could walk,but had carried her anyhow. Patty had mocked them if this would be a new dirty game of her and Lane had thought it was romantic.

There were pictures of the kids, but on those they weren´t dressed up: William on his first birthday eating his cake, the twins at six months in the bathtub with foam-hats she had made them, Lorelai playing with a two year old William outside during a summer rain, trying out their new boots. Both completely soaked.

She switched of the lamp and locked the door behind her when she left the diner. It was 1.20am now, maybe he would be home now.

* * *

The next day Luke woke up around noon on Andy´s couch. It had been a long night. At first they had talked about Lorelai and the argument and it had felt good to vent.

_"She´s so selfish. I never saw it that way but now it´s clear as the daylight: Having a husband means for her that I´m her marionette!" he had told Andy after the fourth beer._

_"She is jealous Luke. Why don´t you believe me?" Andy had asked him._

_"Because she is not jealous. She isn´t a jealous person. She knows that she has me. She can do whatever she wants, because I´m a fool and always say yes when she makes those puppy-eyes. And when I really don´t want to do something and I tell her no and she pretends to accept she is looking like that damn Bambi, so hurt and helpless and then I will give in. She turned me into a will less idiot!"_

_"Oh come on, Luke. She really loves you. You remember when you found out that she was pregnant with the twins and you had this huge fight? Or when she doubted that you love her right after she had Will? You told me that she got so skinny it scared you because she refused to eat. And everyone who ate one time with your wife knows that this is unbelievable. She must have been miserable. You don´t starve yourself half to death, without realizing it, just because you lose your slave."_

_"I don´t doubt that she loves me. I know she does. Maybe... I think I should just calm down and then talk with her about this whole Kirsten thing and the fact that for the first time she really disappointed me with her behavior. This cold woman who doesn´t care what Kirsten is going through just isn´t the Lorelai I know. I mean she cares about Kirk and these guinea-pigs. She even cares about Taylor!"_

_"Luke believe me: She is jealous. Her territory is threatened, so she wants the concurrent to disappear."_

_"But this is so stupid. I need to help Kirsten and I know I spend a lot of time there, but the more I work there now, the sooner it will be finished and then I can spend more time with my family without having a bad conscience because Kirsten is still sleeping on a mattress on the floor."_

After that they had changed the topic and had talked about the upcoming baseball game, Andy promised to get cards for, what they would drink after the last beer, how Jo was always hitting on girls who were way too young for him and how Andy´s girlfriend was on a trip in China at the moment.

It had been late, or early, when they went to bed, or on the couch, around 4am, the time Luke sometimes had to get up.

* * *

He rubbed his eyes and groaned because of the headache he had. When he noticed the time he cursed, because he had to get back to Stars Hollow. He had promised Kirsten he would be over at noon, and he was still lying on the couch.

He stood up, left Andy a note and climbed into his truck. He needed to call Kirsten that he would be late. His cell-phone was still on the passengers-seat where he had tossed it the night before and accidentally turned it off. He turned it on and groaned again when the phone started to beep immediately. He had 8 messages on the mailbox. He debated a moment if he should listen to them, knowing they would all be from Lorelai, but then decided to do it.

First message, yesterday 10.05pm: Luke it´s me. I just wanted to tell you I´m going to bed now, be quiet when you come home!" He knew this wasn´t why she had called. Maybe she had just missed the moment to hang up and needed to say something.

Second message, yesterday, 10.46 pm: "Luke please turn on your cell-phone when you hear this"

Third message, yesterday 11.34 pm: Luke, you´re better not at Kirsten´s house! And the pigs will stay!"

Fourth message, yesterday 11. 39 pm: "I´m sorry"

Fifth message, yesterday 12.23 pm : "Please come home tonight or tell me at least where you are"

Sixth message, today 01.31 am: "I just checked the diner. You destroyed Sara´s toy. I can´t believe it. Why did you do this? Okay, I know why you did it but I never thought you would turn your anger about me against the kids"

Seventh message, today 03.51 am: "God Luke where are you? I´m worried. Please call me and tell me that you´re okay!"

Eighth message, today 07.12 am: I called every damn hospital and I couldn´t find you, the police says there were no accidents. Luke I´m sorry. I´m so sorry. If you are okay then please please call me!"

She sounded desperate and scared. In the last message she begged and pleaded and Luke could tell by the sound of her voice that she had been crying.

He needed to go home fast as possible.

* * *

He arrived home one hour later and when he opened the door and walked into the living-room he saw himself confronted not only with Lorelai, who looked miserable, but also with Richard and Emily Gilmore.

Lorelai jumped off the couch and hugged him for not a whole seconds, then stepped back.

"Where the hell have you been?" she yelled at him.

"I was at Andy´s place. I needed..." he was cut off when she started to scream again.

"At Andy´s place? At Andy´s place? And Andy doesn´t happen to have a phone! I was scared out of my mind that something happened to you, you stupid idiot!"

"I´m sorry! We talked and had a couple of beers and..." again he couldn´t finish his sentence.

"So you had a nice evening with your buddy while I was sitting here and thought you might be lying somewhere beside the road, injured or dead! You blame me to be selfish and ignorant, then what is this? You don´t care about that I would be worried! Don´t you ever dare to call me selfish again!" she was furious. Luke couldn´t remember if he had ever seen her like this. Neither of them noticed that the twins were in the room now, looking confused from one parent to the other.

"I needed some time to think!" he yelled back and knew the moment he did it that he had made a fault.

"Okay, then I give you time, you ignorant jerk! Go to hell!" Again with that sentence. But he wouldn´t make the same mistake twice so he remained silent and stared at her. Emily and Richard had taken the twins to the kitchen so they wouldn´t witness the whole fight between their parents. But nobody thought about William who was sitting next to the cage on the floor. He had heard every word.

"Daddy, don´t go!" he said and Luke and Lorelai turned around and looked at him, shocked that he had witnessed this.

"Don´t go again!" William said.

"I give back Meeko and Barney but don´t go again!" he begged and Luke´s heart broke.

He approached William slowly and kneeled down in front of him, picked him up and sat him in his lap.

"Keep them Will. They are your friends. I won´t go." he told him.

"You won´t move in with Kirsten or go to hell?"

"Who said I would move in with Kirsten?" Luke asked him softly.

"Tony. His father moved in with an old friend and now he has a new brother"

"William, I won´t move. I will always live with you, your sisters and your mother. Okay?"

"And with Meeko and Barney, too?"

"With Meeko and Barney, too. By the way, which one is Meeko and which one is Barney?" he asked his son to lighten the mood and make him forget what he had just witnessed.

"This is Meeko and this is Barney" William explained.

"Hello Meeko, hello Barney" Luke said in the direction of the two pets.

"Mummy, they can stay!" William smiled and turned around. But Lorelai wasn´t in the living-room anymore.

**TBC**


	31. Judge Emily

Again I needed some tricks to be able to update because **I can´t upload documents anymore**. I hope they´ll fix it. I mean it´s not like this is the first time that happens!

But I don´t wanted to make you wait any longer and I** need your reviews very fast, so that I can finish chapter 33. So keep me awake.**

I also noticed that I have **some new reviewers** and I really appreciate it. I mean I love you guys who always review, don´t get me wrong, but it´s nice to have some names you don´t know in your review-box.Thank you so much.

And the last chapter has been the chapter with the most reviews, so again **Thank you, you rock**! Please review this one, too!

* * *

**Chapter 31: Judge Emily**

Luke looked confused through the room, his expression matched William´s and they maybe had never looked more alike.

"Mommy? Mommy!" William said then looked at his father again. Luke hadn´t heard the stairs so he figured she must still be downstairs somewhere.

"Maybe she is in the kitchen" Luke said and walked through the dinning-room in the kitchen with William still on his arm.

In the kitchen they found Emily, Richard and the twins but Lorelai wasn´t there.

"Mommy?" William asked nonetheless.

"You´re mommy is not here, little boy." Richard said and took William from Luke.

"Have you seen her?" Luke asked them

"Luke, could I talk to you for a second?" Emily said in a tone that made clear that this wasn´t a question. Richard looked at her and nodded before he left the room with the kids.

* * *

"Emily I really need to find Lorelai. Can we talk later?" Luke tried it.

"No, we can´t talk later and it wouldn´t surprise me if Lorelai doesn´t want you to find her. Luke this behavior of yours is unacceptable and I will not, under any circumstances accept that you treat my daughter that way!" she told him with pursed lips and narrowed eyes.

"Look, Emily I don´t think this is any of your business so please..." Luke wasn´t allowed to finish his sentence.

"It absolutely is my business! It is my business when I arrive here and want to look after my grandchildren and my daughter is sitting on the couch, the phone in her hand, with a tear-stained face, completely panicked and is waiting for the police to call her and tell her that her husband had been killed in a car accident. I have witnessed many fights between the two of you over the last years and I always held my tongue. If you two are screaming and yelling, throwing things at each other or whatever, you are right it is none of my business. It hurts me to see my only daughter unhappy and upset, but I always stayed out of it. But when you two are yelling in front of my grand-children, insulting each other and make them insecure and unhappy it surely is my business. This is unacceptable and unforgivable and I will not stand beside it and watch you two shredding the other one in pieces while the children are in the same room! You should be ashamed of yourself! And if you two are planing to let this happen more frequent in the next time then you should think about getting a divorce!" Emily finished her angry speech.

Luke knew that she was right, there was nothing to argue about that. She had a point.

""I...I´m sorry. I know we shouldn´t argue in front of them. It was the first time and it never happened before and it won´t happen again."

"We´ll see about that. But now tell me what on earth are you thinking treating my daughter that way?" she had her hands on her hips now and looked like she would jump into his face an second.

"Emily..." Luke tried again.

"No, not Emily! I watched my daughter for the last few weeks and I asked her several times what is wrong with her and all she said was "I´m fine!". There might have been a time when I didn´t knew my daughter at all, but this time is certainly over! She is unhappy, I can see it in her eyes and because she gets so skinny again! Unhappy and worried. The only thing she told me is that you don´t have much time for the kids or her anymore because you are helping some new neighbor to move in. Is that true, Lucas? What do you have to say to defend yourself?" This was too much for Luke. He had tried to stay calm, but again Emily had provoked him so much he saw red.

"To defend myself? Because of what and in front ofwhom do I have the duty to defend myself? Certainly not in front of you! You are not a judge and you don´t have a say in this! The second my old friend Kirsten walked into this house your precious daughter hated her. She was killing her with her eyes and the only thing that held her back from throwing her out was the fact that I would have freaked out! I have to help Kirsten, because her husband died two years ago in a damn car-accident, because the breaks of the cars weren´t okay! She lost her husband and her son and she is so hurt that she has to motivate herself to get up every morning. Lorelai has no idea what it means to lose persons you love and she should be thankful for this! But no, your spoiled daughter is offending Kirsten, she is unfriendly and impolite. One day she is yelling at me, another she doesn´t want to let me go. Then she is sending me on a meeting with my friends and then accuses me later I would have lied to her. All I did the last 14 years was fulfilling every wish she and Rory had as far as I could afford it. She made me do things she knew I hated, but I did them anyway. And now the last 4 weeks I don´t have as much time for her as I used to have because I´m helping a friend I knew from the day she was born. And what is my lovely wife doing? She is yelling at me, accusing me of cheating and insulting my friend and her daughter! She knows me and she knows I just have to help! And it never occurred to her one single moment that I´m working my ass off over there that we will be finished as fast as possible so that I can spend more time with her and the kids again, because I miss them!" he yelled. He stood there, breathing heavy, looking Emily in the eyes. Her expression had changed several times during his rant.

"Then tell her that Luke. We both know how insecure she is sometimes and I´m sure she already sees you running off with your friend. We also both know that these insecurities about herself are Richard´s and my fault. But about her being spoiled: That is your doing alone. And I never had the impression that it disturbed you. Personally I think you secretly like it. But she is really miserable at the moment and it seems like you didn´t even notice. But William did. He told me "Mommy is unhappy because daddy is not there to tuck us in anymore". He is not a baby anymore and he feels and sees that something isn´t right and that makes him sad. And the twins are feeling it as well. Maybe they can´t express it as clearly as William, but you should see their looks when Lorelai comes back in the evening or afternoon and asks if you are here and I have to tell her you aren´t. She tries to hide her disappointment with a smile, but they are not stupid and they know their mother. You have to get over this, for the sake of your children." Emily said softly.

Luke looked defeated. He sat down on a chair, ran his hand through his hair.

"I know, I know that. But she doesn´t talk to me. I asked her if something was wrong and she told me there wasn´t. She bottles everything up and then bang she explodes and everything is shred into pieces. And then she sends me away, or she disappears. We come back, we argue again and then make up after days, because we can´t stand it anymore. If the fight is about a new curtain or because she wants me to wear a turkey costume on Thanksgiving this is working. But not this time. How can I talk to her if I don´t have a clue where she is. Maybe she is upstairs, maybe at Sookie´s, at Yale, the Inn... I don´t know!" he threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"She will come back eventually and then you can talk. But in the meantime you could look after your children. They sure missed you too and Richard and I have to go. We have an appointment in half an hour" Emily said, gave him a small smile and left the kitchen. Luke sighed and followed her.

* * *

At first Lorelai had wanted to drive to Rory, but had decided against it. She didn´t wanted to have Rory give her an "I told you so" when she had to admit that she was jealous and she didn´t want to tell her that they had argues in front of her younger siblings. She felt bad enough about that.

Somehow she had ended in the mall and had strolled around aimlessly, had bought some things without really paying attention what she bought. Out of habit she had bought something to eat, but then had thrown it all away because she felt like throwing up every time she ate a bit.

When the first shops had started to close at eight she had realized how late it was.

She had thought about calling home more than once but decided against it. _If Luke doesn´t need to call, neither do I!_ she thought.

She drove back to Stars Hollow with several bags, she didn´t have a clue anymore what was in them.

She arrived the house but drove by when she saw Luke´s truck still in the driveway. _Now whenI want him gone he is there. Stupid ass!_ She was still too mad to talk with him, or even come face to face with him. She knew that if she would go back she would insult him some more and yell at him. But she was afraid that the kids would witness it again. She didn´t really know where to go and drove back to the gazebo. She parked her car at her usual spot in front of Luke´s and stepped out. It was cold and she had forgotten to grab a jacket when she had left the house.

She shivered and took a look at the diner which was closed and dark. She thought about going in, because she had the key with her when somebody called her. At first she didn´t realize that the name which was yelled was her own, but after the third yell she turned around and saw Kirsten and Jo.

_Yipiee, just the person I wanna see right now!_ She walked over to the gazebo where the two were sitting and greeted them with a fake smile.

"Hey you two, have a nice evening?" she asked.

"With you here in front of me always, beautiful!" Jo slurred and Lorelai noticed the liquor bottle in Kirsten´s hand.

"Seems like you have a good time" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You want some princess?" Jo asked, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down next to him on the bench.

"No thanks!" she said, still surprised.

"Where is that handsome husband of yours?" Kirsten slurred just as bad as Jo.

"At home, I think" Lorelai said and took the bottle from Jo.

"He lets you go out without him?" Jo grinned and placed his hand on Lorelai´s knee. She took his hand and placed it on his own knee with a pointed look.

"Oh, come on! Don´t tell me you are as crazy about him as he is about you? You know I always tell him that you are way too pretty for him and that I don´t have a clue why you are married to him. So tell me: What is it about Butch Danes?" Jo asked and took another sip.

"Ah, Jo! Leave her alone! Luke told you this is none of your business! You´re just jealous because you are hot for Lorelai" Kirsten said and Lorelai took another swing from the bottle.

"Well, yes! I admit it! If you want to have some fun sometime, you know, just give me a call!" he smiled at Lorelai, then turned back to Kirsten.

"And you are one to talk. Then you tell me: What is it about him?"

"Well, he´s cute, he has a nice butt, he is kind of mysterious and incredibly sexy if he loses this flanel of his." Kirsten grinned at Lorelai, who shot her an angry look back. Jo noticed this, even in his drunken state.

"Seems like our beauty-queen her doesn´t like it if you drool after her husband!" he grinned.

"Ah Lorelai come on!" Kirsten said and nudged her.

"You know I ´m not interested in Luke, I just stated the obvious. AndI couldn´t get Luke if I wanted to. He was really annoying this last few weeks. Don´t get me wrong, I love him for the fact that he helps me and I will be thankful forever. But I always try to get out of the house, because when you are more than half an hour alone with him, he starts talking. And no matter which topic you are talking about it always goes back to the same thing: You and the kids. He goes on and on what you said, what you did, which jokes you made, what the kids said...blablabla. Jo, did I already tell you that he kind of forced me to watch the wedding-video? We were talking about paint samples and suddenly he was talking about Lorelai and paint samples and then renovating a house and then the marriage and before I could react I sat in front of my TV and watch an 4 hours long wedding-video!" Kirsten sighed. Lorelai started to giggle, the alcohol starting to show.

"He really made you watch it? The whole video? Not even Sookie got through it without some fast-forward !"

"Why are you complaining, Kris? 4-hours of Lorelai in a hot dress? Sound great! I wanna see it! All of it!" Jo grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"No! You don´t! Because when they are not holding hands or staring at each other or their are kissing"

"He´s one lucky fool! But I told him! I told him that he is the king!"

"The king? Like Burgerking?" Lorelai laughed.

"No, like the king who got to marry the queen. The most beautiful woman ever!"

"Lorelai pay attention or he is all over you before you can react!" Kirsten laughed.

"Well, then I better get home!" Lorelai said and tried to stand up. But when everything started spinning in front of her eyes, she sat back down. She had drunk more in these 15 minutes than the whole last year.

"Urgh... I can´t walk!"

"I can carry you, baby!" Jo said and tried to get up, but wasn´t successful either.

They sat there and Kirsten and Jo were trying to talk but ended in drunken babbling.

"It´s cold, I wanna go home and I´m tired!" Lorelai slurred, then pulled out her cellphone.

Slowly she tipped the numbers and waited while the phone rang.

"Danes" Luke nearly shouted in to the phone.

"Hi there stud, I need you to pick me up! Uuuh, did that rhyme?" she laughed and Luke knew she was drunk.

"Where are you?" he just asked, because he knew there was no way he could talk with her now.

"In the gazebo with Kris and Jo!" she said.

"Leave her here, I will give her a bed tonight!" Jo yelled and Lorelai and Kirsten started to giggle.

"I´ll be right there!" Luke said and hung up.

* * *

When he arrived at the gazebo he saw the three sitting there. Kirsten´s legs were now lying on top of Jo´s lap, Lorelai leaned her head against Jo´s shoulder and they were laughing about something.

"My hero!" Jo mocked in a high-pitched voice when he saw Luke. Lorelai didn´t look up. She was suddenly embarrassed that Luke had to pick her up and find her in that state after a fight, when she was still angry with him.

"Hey, Jo! Kris! Lorelai, come on get up, I´ll bring you back home!" he said calmly, glad that she was fine and save.

"Can´t move" she muttered.

Luke just stepped towards her and picked her up bridal-style.

"Kris, you should also go back home. Wanna come with us?" he asked.

"No, it´s nice here! We´re having fun!" she slurred.

"Bye Jo! Kris!" he said and walked towards their car.

"Rescue me, prince Luke! Oooh prince Luke!" Jo shouted after him.

"Jo be quiet the people want to sleep!" Luke yelled back and looked down at Lorelai who fast asleep in his arms. Somehow he managed to get the key out of her bag, unlock and open the door and put her in the passengers-seat. He drove the few meters back to their house and parked the car in the driveway, then picked her up again and carried her inside and upstairs into the bedroom. He lay her down on the bed and undressed her before he dressed her into her pajamas. He folded her clothes and lay them in her dresser, then moved her up on the bed, so that her head lay on the pillow and covered her with the blanket.

He undressed himself and lay down on his side, switched off the light.

After some minutes he felt her reach out for him with her arm and she touched his stomach,then rolled over, so that she was facing him and snuggled against him.

"You´re home. House done?" she muttered still asleep. He just smiled and kissed her forehead before he drifted off to sleep.

**TBC Please review!**


	32. You can drink you can walk

**For the best pet ever:**

**For Meeko 01.05.2002- 07.02.2006 **

**I´ll never forget you, Mr. Meeko!

* * *

****Chapter 32: You can drink you can walk**

When Lorelai woke up the next day, a Sunday, it was past noon. She blinked a few times before she opened her eyes. The curtains were open and Luke´s side of the bed was empty. Slowly all the events of the day before came back and she was confused what to think of it. They had yelled, said awful things, but then he had picked her up when she had been drunk. Without questions or accusing. He must have changed her clothes, because she couldn´t remember anything from the moment on she had been save in his arms. But her thoughts couldn´t go further, because her head was killing her. She stumbled out of the bed and into the bathroom, where she had to smile when she saw the advil and a glass of water Luke had lay out for her together with a note saying "You sure need it!".

She undressed and took a shower, afterwards gulped down the advil and slowly wandered downstairs. The living-room was empty, just as the dinning-room and the kitchen.

But on the counter sat a staple of pancakes, a bottle of sirup, bacon and eggs together with a can of coffee and a glass of orange-juice. A hangover breakfast Luke had made her.

She sat down and ate the breakfast, not sure if she was still angry with him, jealous, or sorry. Maybe she was just too tired and hung-over to decide.

* * *

"Mummy!" Sara yelled when she burst through the kitchen door, just when Lorelai had finished her breakfast. She was dressed in her pink ski-suit, a black cap and black gloves.

"Ah, geez Sara, don´t yell!" Lorelai groaned and flinched.

"Mummy sick?" the girl asked and walked to her mother, eying her carefully.

"I have a headache, baby" Lorelai said and picked her up.

"Head auw?" she asked.

"Yes, my head is auw! And what are you doing, looking like you´re going on a polar- expedition?"

"No-man!" Sara smiled and pointed to the window.

"You´re building a snowman? Alone?"

"No, daddy, Laila an´ Will! You, too mommy!"

"Nah, I don´t think that´s a good idea. I bet your daddy is still a bit angry with your mommy"

"Insoor-voice!" Sara said and held her index-finger in front of her mothers face.

"Oh, baby we won´t yell again. I promise" she said and kissed Sara on the cheek.

"Carrot-nose no-man" Sara said and slid off her mothers lap and ran to the fridge. She opened it and pulled out a carrot, then slammed it close and ran back outside. Lorelai walked into the dining-room and looked outside the window. There was a huge snowman in the front-yard and Luke held up Sara so she could stick the carrot-nose in. Laila was standing in front of him in her baby-blue overall and clapped her hands excitedly, while William picked up some snow and threw it at Luke. It seemed like Luke told him to stop, but William just giggled and threw more snow at him. When Sara was done Luke placed her back on the ground and looked at William. Then suddenly the boy began to ran away and Luke chased him. He jogged more than ran, made sure he wouldn´t catch him immediately. When he then caught him after some time he swept him off his feet and swung him around while William was laughing.

Lorelai wished there wouldn´t have been a fight and she could just go out there and join them, but she wasn´t sure how Luke would react. Maybe he had just been holding back last night and would attack her today. But then she remembered the advil and the breakfast. This was his way to say "I´m sorry", but she wasn´t sure for what.

But it was her turn to make the next step and so she took her coat and stepped outside. Laila and Sara had their backs towards her and were trying to catch snowflakes, Luke was still fooling around with William. She silently walked behind the twins and then grabbed them and twirled around with one girl under each arm. They squeaked, screamed, giggled and laughed and Luke turned around to look what was wrong.

He saw Lorelai twirling in a circle with the girls, her curls flying around her head and he thought that this was one of the moments where he found her the most beautiful. Without make-up, in her sweat-pants and old coat. He stopped tickling William, who ran over to his mother.

Luke suddenly felt nervous. He didn´t want to argue anymore. Talk, yes. They needed to talk that was for sure, but he had had enough yelling for the next time.

When he had picked her up the day before the scene had reminded him what she had told him about her childhood, when she always had got drunk when she had been unhappy. It seemed like some things wouldn´t change when she met the wrong people in the wrong situation.

She placed the twins back on the ground and looked at him, just as unsure as he felt.

"Thanks for the advil and the breakfast" she said to break the tension.

"It´s okay" he said and gave her a little smile. She took his peace-offering, stepped forward and hugged him. It felt good to do it again after the last horrible two days and nights and the even longer time before. His hands slowly stroked over her back.

"How´s your head?" he muttered into her ear.

"It hurts!" she whined and hugged him even tighter, if that was possible. When her hand reached his neck, he realized that she wasn´t wearing gloves and was still in her slippers.

"You´re cold. You´d better go in before you catch a cold. Last night I was already thinking that you turned into an ice-block. "

" I can´t remember if it was cold. I think the alcohol kept me warm" she placed a kiss on the side of his neck.

"Go in!" he told her and stepped out of the embrace. She looked at him and started to pout. He rolled his eyes.

"I will meet you inside in a minute!". This answer wasn´t enough for her and she pouted a little more.

"My head hurts!" she whined.

"Go inside! We can talk then" he ignored her comment.

"Luke, head auw!" she baby-talked and he had to laugh

"You can get drunk, you can walk inside. Now go!"

"Meanie!" she said and turned around., but a smile appeared on her face. She was glad they were at least back to their usual banter and something like okay. The rest would hopefully be all right again after their talk.

* * *

Luke joined her half an hour later on the couch, still in his jacket and gloves. He had a red nose and red ears from the cold outside. Lorelai looked at him and smiled, then reached out an grabbed his ears.

"What are you doing?" he asked her confused.

"You have cold ears, they are all red and I bet they tingle now that you´re inside in the warmth again. I help you to make the tingling-thing go away." she explained.

"You´re head is better?" he asked her and lay his hand s over hers on his ears and then slowly took them away.

"A bit." she said embarrassed and looked down on her lap where their joined hands lay now.

"Lorelai what happened?" he asked her after a long moment of silence.

"I was just so angry yesterday. So I left. I drove around and ended up at the mall. I bought some stuff, just to kill the time. When I came back I saw that you were here and I didn´t want to face you so I drove to the diner. Then Jo called me, he and Kirsten had some liquor, I drank, you know the rest of the story."

"I´m not talking about yesterday only. What caused you to freak out over this whole Meeko thing? I mean you sure don´t yell at me just because I don´t want pets!" he asked her.

"No, yes, I mean... you said you don´t want them because you don´t have time for them. But at the same time you are always with Kirsten. You have time for her but nor for us. Ever since she moved here nothing is like it was and I hate it. I don´t want to hate her, but you are so close and I felt that when she walked in on Christmas. I just wanted her to go away."

"Why didn´t you tell me?"

"Tell you what? That I don´t like her ? That I don´t want you to spend time with her? You knew that Luke. I know you knew it and you ignored it" she said, getting upset again.

"I suspected that there might be a problem. You weren´t friendly and I assumed you just don´t like her."

"So you didn´t talk to me either. You assumed, but you never asked! But we both know that we need to talk. And I have a lot to say, not only about Kirsten."

"Me too." he said and looked at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Luke?" she said after another moment of silence.

"Mmmh?"

"I don´t want to yell anymore. Not just because of my headache. But also because it´s getting us nowhere and scares the kids. Sara was scared that we would yell again and I promised her we wouldn´t. We scared them and I don´t want to scare our kids that we might break-up. Because this will never happen. Right?" The last part she asked after another time of silence.

"No, it will never happen!" Luke smiled a bit and squeezed her hand.

"Daddy, daddy!" Laila came suddenly through the door, followed by a yelling William who was kind of pushing her inside. The girl was crying, her hands on her face.

"Will what happened?" Luke and Lorelai both jumped off the couch and Luke kneeled down in front of Laila, softly taking her hands away. She had nose-bleeding and some scratches around her nose.

"Sara throwed a snowball and it hit her nose and then she bleeded" William explained upset.

Luke picked up Laila and went with her into the bathroom, soothing her and cleaning her up.

"Where is Sara?" Lorelai asked William when she saw that Laila was taken care of.

"She hides in the garden. I´m sorry mummy!" he said and also began to cry.

"Hey, hey, Will! This is not your fault. It can happen, maybe there was a little stone in the snow, Laila will be fine!" she hugged him and kissed him several times.

"Go and help your daddy, then you´ll see that it is no big deal. I go and search Sara" she told him and went outside.

* * *

Because of the footsteps in the snow it didn´t take long before she found Sara hiding in a corner of the garage. When she saw her mother her chin began to tremble and she started to cry.

"Oh baby, come here. It´s not your fault. Laila is fine. My baby!" she said in a soothing voice, picked her up and hugged her. Sara clung to her and cried in her shoulder. Lorelai knew that it was time for their nap and they were also whiny because they were tired. Sara´s face was cold and her curls were wet from the snow. She walked back inside with her and undressed her, throwing the wet clothes on the living-room floor. She took a blanket and warped her in it, then lay down on the couch and lay Sara on her stomach, so that her head was lying on her chest. This was a position all her kids knew, because she always soothed them like this since they were babies. Then they had recognized her heartbeat they knew from the time they had been inside of her and that always helped. Sara started to suck on her thumb and Lorelai reached out to the table and gave her her pacifier.

Luke came out of the bathroom some minutes later with Laila on his arm, still sobbing and a still upset William walking beside him. Laila was, like Sara, just in her undergarments. She held her arms open for her mother and Luke positioned her also on top of Lorelai and covered her with the blanket. He kissed her forehead and caressed Sara´s cheek. She opened her closed eyes just for a second.

Luke took the other pacifier from the table and Laila opened her mouth a bit so he could just stuck it in. Lorelai smiled at that kissed both of the twins softly several times. She lulled them to sleep, pressing her cheek against her daughters or or caressing their faces with the tip of her nose.

* * *

Luke in the meantime had taken William and went upstairs with him into his room. He changed his clothes and dressed him in sweatpants and a T-shirt. He reassured him again that it hadn´t been his fault and that Laila was fine. He carried him back downstairs and brought a blanket from his room. He lay down on the other end of the couch and William snuggled against him just like the twins against their mother. Luke stroked up and down his neck with one finger, because he knew it made him sleepy, just like when Lorelai did it with him. It didn´t take long and William was also asleep. Luke rearranged the blanket and covered Lorelai´s feet with it, which she had under his shoulder.

They stared at each other and smiled.

"Look how big they are. I can´t believe that they fit in my stomach not that long ago." Lorelai said quietly.

"Well, now they sure wouldn´t" Luke laughed.

"The last time made me think of the time when I found out I was pregnant with them and everything that followed. You thought about a divorce." she ran her hands through their daughters hair.

"I never thought about it again after that." Luke said.

"Me neither. And I think that´s good because we said some nasty things."

"Let´s not talk about this now. What do you think: We will call Emily and ask her to look after the kids, then we´ll drive to Sniffy´s, have dinner and talk about it. We don´t have a chance to yell over there and I´m sure Maizy and Buddy won´t let us go when we are fighting. They would make us sit down and talk until we solved it." Luke smiled.

"Good idea! But let´s first try it without their help." Lorelai smiled back.

"Deal. Otherwise it would be like my parents would advice us and that´s strange."

"Yeah, although you should be used to it by now. Richard and Emily surely don´t hold back with advices."

"True. I had a talk with Emily yesterday after you left" Luke admitted.

"Oh no, I totally forgot about them.I´m sorry you had to deal with them alone!"

"No, you´re not. You are thinking:" Just serves him right!". But it´s okay, it wasn´t that bad, she was just upset about us yelling in front of the kids. And she is right, we should never do it again. And then she told me that she knows that you were unhappy the last weeks. Were you unhappy the last few weeks?" he asked her.

"Yes, but we´ll talk about it later, okay? But I´m happy at the moment"

"Me, too!" he smiled when their eyes met again. With his right hand he signalized her to take out her feet from under his shoulder and then started massaging them, to warm them up. Lorelai sighed contentedly, Kirsten and the talk they would have in the evening far away and closed her eyes.

In that position they also drifted off to sleep. It was the first time in nearly a week that they were able to sleep peacefully until the kids woke up.

**TBC Please review**


	33. Cheers to boy Lukas

**This is one of the longest chapters in this fic. I thought about making it the last chapter of this story, but then decided against it. But the end is near ! ; )**

So be nice and leave a **review**! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 33: Cheers to boy Lucas**

"No, Laila, come on lay down. I know you´re tired, you know you´re tired, so stop crying." Luke said soothingly and rocked her back and forth while she was lying against his chest. Emily and Richard were downstairs and he and Lorelai wanted to leave, but since the incident with the snowball earlier that day Laila was whiny and clung to her parents.

"Wis you, daddy!" she cried against her fathers chest.

"No, princess you stay here and sleep. It´s late. See, even Sara is asleep. Mummy and Daddy will be back soon and your grandparents are downstairs. Ssshh, don´t cry!"

Luke was always incredibly patient, what surprised Lorelai because she never thought that Luke could be like this before they had kids. He could soothe and sit with them for hours. When they had been babies he had walked with Sara hour after hour at night to get her back to sleep. He had always told her stories in this deep low voice that Lorelai loved so much.

Lorelai stood in the doorway and watched them, but remained silent until she was sure Laila was asleep.

"Luke, let´s go!" she whispered. He placed his daughter on her bed and covered her with her blanket, then turned of the light and walked to Lorelai.

"Sure. You´re ready?" he asked her and lead her out of the doorway and closed the door.

"Yep, or don´t you like it?" she asked him with raised eyebrows and turned around one time. In the light Luke saw now that she was wearing a tight black dress, with a deep V-neck and ended just under her knees. Her hair were open and curly.

"Wow!" he just said and his eyes lingered first on her legs and then slowly moved upwards.

"Seems like you like it! So my trip to the mall had something good at least. And because your eyes are already on my décolleté I think it might be helpful tonight" she grinned.

"So you try to manipulate me!" he laughed when they walked downstairs.

"I always do, hon" she grinned.

* * *

"She´s asleep now?" Richard asked when he saw them coming down the stairs.

"Finally! But if she wakes up and cries then please call us, she´s not herself today" Lorelai told her parents and slipped in her jacket which Luke held open for her.

"Just because of this snowball?" Richard asked confused.

"I think because of the nose-bleeding. She was pretty scared, it was a lot of blood, or at last looked like it." Luke said and grabbed the keys.

"Have a nice evening!"Emily said when they walked outside and gave Lorelai a reassuring smile which she returned.

* * *

"Lucas, how are you son?" Maisy greeted him and hugged him when they entered Sniffy´s.

"I´m fine, thanks. How are you?" he asked her and shook hands with Buddy, while Maisy pulled Lorelai into a hug.

"If you would call more often you would know!" Maisy said to him and he just rolled his eyes, before she turned back to Lorelai.

"And look at you young lady! Still dressing up for my old husband?"

"Of course! Only for Buddy!" she laughed and hugged him.

"Where are our three monsters?" Maisy looked around confused.

"At home with my parents. Luke and I have some stuff we have to talk about and we wanted to do it alone" Lorelai answered.

"Ah, I see. But next time you´ll bring them along!" Maisy said when she saw how uncomfortable Luke suddenly looked.

"Your standard-table?" Buddy asked.

"Sure" Luke shrugged and lead the way.

They talked about things which had happened in the Inn or at the diner until they had ordered. Neither wanted to start with the uncomfortable talk they needed to have, because they were talking so nicely, like nothing stood between them. But both knew that they had to talk and that was when an uncomfortable silence set in.

Lorelai broke it.

"Okay, uhm, do you want to start or can I?" she asked.

"Of course you can!" Luke said and looked at her intently.

"Uhm...okay...where to start? I think I will start with Kirsten, that´s easier to warm up." she said and started to play with her fork.

"I...no, I start differently: When she walked in on Christmas I was surprised at first what this woman could possibly want on Christmas. And then you came out, saw her and hugged her and it just surprised me, cause you are not exactly the hugging-kind of guy other than to me and the kids. And I would lie if I would say that it didn´t disturb me. I mean it would also disturb you if I would hug a guy who is a complete stranger to you.

And then she took my place beside you in the living-room. I know that she didn´t do it intentionally, but she did it. The whole evening you talked to her and only to her. I wasn´t existing anymore. I wanted you for me this evening and she got in the way, so you are right, I never gave her a chance. On New Years Eve I saw you together after midnight and Rory´s call, she held Sara and you took her and you were laughing and I felt left out and angry because you never told me that you were a couple once. She talked about how you took her virginity and you didn´t seemed to mind and I wanted her gone. This is my family and I want to be the one you are smiling and joking with and who hands you our crying daughter because you have to soothe her. It´s not Kirsten´s job!

But on the day we got the pigs she showed me her house and I wasn´t very friendly in the beginning. And she talked to me about her husband and showed me a picture of her son and I felt so guilty because I had been so unfriendly and cold. The picture was nearly identical with the one I have of Will in my office and I thought that this could happen to me, too. And I couldn´t stand it. I like Kirsten, Luke. I really do. She is nice and funny. But every time you came home late, forgot a date or an appointment we had because you were working at her house I wanted her gone and afterwards I feel guilty, because I shouldn´t feel that way, but that´s how it is. This is how I feel and I know it might be wrong and you might have a point in calling me selfish in that case, but I can´t change my feelings. I tell myself that it´s nice of you to help her and that nothing happens in her house when you are over there alone with her for hours, but it´s not helping. At first I get angry at myself and then at her and you. I liked the life and the routine we had before she showed up. I liked that we had more time for each other. But now that´s all down the hill because you don´t have any time for me or the kids anymore." she finished her speech, still playing with the fork.

"Can I?" Luke answered afraid she wasn´t finished and his interrupting would cause the first fight. Lorelai nodded still focused on the fork.

"Uh, then I start with Kirsten, too. I understand what you are saying and I know that you can´t change how you feel. But I´ve known Kirsten for such a long time and I´m happy that she is back. But the circumstances aren´t what I wanted. I would also be happier if her husband and her son would still be alive and he could set up the furniture, paint the rooms and help her. But he is not and as a friend it is my duty to help her. It´s not that I´m not enjoying her company, but I really wish that I would have more time for you and the kids. I just thought that when I invest a lot of time now and finish everything, then afterwards I will have time for you again, without worrying because something isn´t finished over at Kirsten´s house.

I think you know that nothing will happen between Kris and me. I know, I know , we´ve been a couple once, but it wasn´t half as romantic as Kirsten made it sound. Liz had talked me into this and I wasn´t aware of the fact that she was still a virgin, otherwise I would never have slept with her. But when I knew it it was too late. I never felt more than friendship for her and I felt like I was kissing my own sister, which sounds weird now, I know, but that´s why I broke off when I met Anna. You know me better than anyone and I´m not a cheating guy or one who falls in and out of love easily, not now and not then. I was never in love Kirsten." he assured her.

"And with Anna?"

"No, I had a crush on her and she was... nice as a girlfriend. It was comfortable to be with her."

"And Rachel?"

"I loved Rachel, you know that."

"Yeah"

"Nicole?"

"God, no!" he said, then was quiet before he went on.

"I talked with Andy and we decided that he will help me the next weekend and then hopefully everything will be finished."

"Why did you lie to me about the meeting with your friends? You said Jo would be there, but you never said anything about Kirsten. Will told me"

"I didn´t know that Kris would be there, too. Jo called me and I called you. Later I walked over to her house and she told me that Jo had called her also and if we could drive over there together. I wasn´t aware that this would be a problem." he told her honestly.

" It was just the last thing this evening, together with the fact that I didn´t see you all day and Will´s question if you would move in with Kirsten. I kept telling myself that there was nothing happening, but then I had this picture in my crazy head of you two having a romantic dinner."

"This is really crazy!" he told her.

"You were just lucky that you came home that late, because otherwise you had spent the night on the couch, my friend!" she had to smile about her own craziness.

"That´s why my pillow and my blanket were on the couch! I had been wondering about that but I thought you just grabbed what you first got into your hands!"

"Yeah, sorry about that! I was so tired because being jealous and angry does that to me, so I fell asleep and didn´t get to yell at you and tell you to sleep on the couch"  
"Was that an apology for falling asleep or for not yelling at me?" he smiled.

"For both?" she said with raised eyebrows and returned his smile.

"Okay, next time I´ll wake you up and then you can yell at me!" he laughed.

"I don´t want to yell anymore" she said, turning serious again.

"Me neither" he agreed and took a sip of his beer.

"So, one lasagna for the young lady and one steak with salad, for you my son!" Maisy said and placed their food on the table.

"Thanks, Maisy! Could I have a water?" Luke asked.

"Yeah sure. Anything else?" she asked and looked at Lorelai.

"No, thank you. I´m fine!" she smiled and Maisy left the two alone again.

* * *

They ate in silence for some time, neither wanted to talk while they were eating. Maisy brought Luke´s water and knew by the silence that something was definitely up. But they had said they wanted to talk about something, and this something seemed to be serious.

Maisy went into the kitchen and told Buddy what she had just observed. Together they decided that they wouldn´t let the two leave until they knew that they were fine again.

"Second round?" Lorelai asked after she was done with eating.

"Do we have a choice? You want to start again?"

"I can. But I have more questions than answers here. You told me I´m selfish and self-centered and some other nice things like that. And I don´t understand where this is coming from. Let´s forget about Kirsten and my stupid behavior because of my jealousy, but you blamed me that I kind of force you to do things you don´t want to do. I always thought that you secretly love doing these things, that this is our thing. I want something, you refuse. I beg, you cave. But obviously I´ve been wrong. And I don´t understand why you let this routine set in? Why you did all those things you hate and why you never said anything? I ... I really don´t get it. I mean why did you marry me then? It was like that years before we became a couple, I really...don´t understand" she said sadly and confused, waiting for him to answer her questions.

"It is, it is our thing! I say "no" then give in, that is our thing. And I love it. Just like I love spending time with you, no matter what we are doing. But we are always doing things you like, and that´s okay. I mean, I never realized that it disturbs me until we fought about Kris, but it does sometimes. We watch the movies you like, we eat what you like, we go to town festivals and town meetings, we have dinner with Sookie and Jackson, and that´s fine. But just once in a while it would be nice if we could do something I like." he said and waited for her reaction. She needed a moment to let it sink in.

"But you can do things you like! I mean I always tell you that you should go and hang out more with Andy and Jo. Go to a baseball-game or grab a drink somewhere. You can even get drunk if you like, just call me that I can pick you up and you don´t drive." she said.

"No, that´s not what I mean. I know that you encourage me to go out more often and do some guy-things, like you call it. But I don´t want to do that without you! I want to do those things with you!" he explained.

"Luke, I would love to do that. All you have to do is ask me!"

"I asked you and you said you didn´t want to go."

"When was that?" Lorelai got defensive.

"Some time ago. James had asked me to come over and I asked you to come along, but you refused"

"Luke I just think that you sometimes need some time alone with your friends. And I´m not sure if they would like it when I would come, too. I would feel like I would intrude and disturb your guys-night"

"Lorelai, when I ask you to come with me, I want you to come with me. James doesn´t know you and would like to meet you, Andy likes you a lot and I wouldn´t leave Jo alone in a room with you longer than a second, because he would hit on you. You won´t disturb us. And I would really like it if you would come with me for once."

"It wouldn´t be weird?" she asked unsure.

"No, it wouldn´t be weird. It would be nice to have you without the kids and my friends all at the same time."

"We never did that" she had to admit.

"Exactly, we never did that!" he smiled.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I´m sorry! I never meant to be so selfish. I won´t make you do all that stuff anymore. You are right and I´m really sorry. But you said that my selfishness isn´t limited to these things, or at least it didn´t sound like it. Luke you don´t have to fix the things at the house, we could hire someone, we can afford it. And you don´t have to cook me dinner every day, I could eat t the Inn. You don´t have to go to the town-meetings anymore, I will go with Sookie and if something important happens, I´ll tell you. And we can decide together from now on what to watch on TV, then we have to buy a TV guide, but then we can make a plan and..."

"Woa, woa, slow down. Listen, I was stressed, tired and angry when I said all that crap. I´m the one who has to apologize, not you. I told you that I want you to come with me to my friends, but, and that´s a big but, you are the most selfless person I ever met, because you would give and do everything for the people you love, without hesitation. You care for everyone and support everyone. You care more about others than about yourself, especially if the others are our kids. Rory, Will, Laila and Sara couldn´t ask for a better mother and I could never find a better wife. So, just forget about that shit I was saying and enjoy that I spoil and pamper you from time to time, because I enjoy it, too! I would lie if I deny it". He finished with a smile on his face and looked at her expectantly. Lorelai was a loss for words, for once. She put the glass she had been holding back on the table and stood up. She walked around the table and pulled a confused Luke up, so that he was standing. Then she kissed him passionately. Luke was so stunned he couldn´t respond at first, but then he closed his eyes and slid into the kiss.

Buddy and Maisy were watching the scene from the kitchen door window and smiled relieved. Maisy walked to the fridge and grabbed bottle of champagne, then walked out, Buddy followed her.

Luke in the meantime had broken the kiss and looked around embarrassed, while Lorelai just grinned at him. Buddy patted him on the shoulder and Luke turned around.

"My Lucas, there is nothing you have to be embarrassed about! Such a passionate kiss, I never thought you would do that in public!" Maisy smiled and pushed him towards his chair. Luke just let her do it, confused what was happening and still with a red face. Maisy pushed him down on the chair and Lorelai sat down on his lap, her seat was occupied by Maisy, the other one by Buddy. Buddy had opened the champagne and poured them each a glass.

"Oh Lukey, look we get champagne for this kiss! Maybe we should do it more often in public!" she smiled and pinched his cheek.

"Lorelai" he groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Here!" Maisy said and gave them their glasses.

"Cheers to you! To our boy Lucas and his beautiful wife! May we see more kisses like this in the future!" Maisy smiled warmly.

"Ah Geez! I hate champagne!" Luke grumped and Lorelai laughed.

They all took a sip of the champagne and Luke made a face before he put his glass back on the table.

"Oh, poor man! But I didn´t make you drink it!" Lorelai smiled.

"No, you didn´t" he smiled back warmly and looked into her eyes.

"Did you like your food?" Buddy interrupted their staring.

"Yes, so good!" Lorelai said and took another sip of her champagne.

"You really have to bring the kids along the next time! It´s been so long since we saw them the last time. What are they up to? Does Will have any new injuries?" Maisy asked.

"No, today Laila got hurt" Luke said.

"Yes, our drama queen got a snowball on her nose and had nose-bleeding, but nothing major. Luke took care of it while I calmed the other two, cause they were just as upset cause Laila was screaming like she was going to die. Afterwards she was whiny the whole day and Luke carried her around all the time. When we wanted to leave she was crying again, hoping that her daddy would stay with her, although she was so tired she could barely hold her eyes open."

"Well, your princess looks a lot like you Lorelai" Maisy grinned.

"Ha, what does that mean?"

"I remember someone who locked herself into our bathroom here, because she was six months pregnant with twins and her normal jeans wouldn´t close anymore. And when her husband told her she was beautiful she yelled at him and ran into the bathroom and stayed there for nearly an hour! I think the throne is still yours, my kid" Maisy laughed and the others joined her. But then Lorelai started to pout and hit Luke on the chest.

"Hey, you! Don´t laugh! It was your fault that my hormones went crazy!"

"Sorry!" he chuckled and pecked her on the lips.

"And your parents are watching the kids again?" Buddy asked.

"Yes, the kids are used to it, my parents are used to it. It´s fine" Lorelai told him.

"Why can´t we have them for one evening?" Buddy asked.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked and looked confused at Lorelai.

"You want my parents? For a whole evening! Wow, you are brave!" Lorelai grinned.

"No, we talked about it and we decided that when you two go out the next time, then we will watch the kids. We never got the chance to and that´s unfair!" Maisy said.

"You´re sure you could handle them for a whole evening? No, offense but they are fast and loud and you two are not the youngest" Luke told them.

"Oh give us a chance!" Maisy begged.

"Okay, you´ll have your chance. But maybe we should first try it out with a little less time than a whole evening and night." Lorelai said.

"That would be great! Lucas remember when you celebrated your tenth birthday here and we played this game... I can´t remember the name but it ended with a huge cake fight and the whole place was a mess." Maisy laughed.

"Yeah, I remember, but I never participated in the fight" Luke said, but didn´t look happy at the memory. Lorelai looked at him and when he looked her into the eyes she suddenly knew. It had been the first birthday without his mother. She gave him a peck and a reassuring smile, what caused him to pull her even closer.

* * *

When they sat in the car on the drive back Lorelai hummed with a song on the radio.

"Lorelai?" Luke interrupted her.

"What? Don´t say that you don´t like my humming. You forbid me to sing, but you didn´t say a word about humming!"

"Actually, I didn´t even realize that you were humming, so thanks for telling me. But I wanted to ask you something"

"Oh,what?" she looked at him curiously.

"Andy got me tickets for a baseball game. James and Jo will be there, too. He got me two tickets because I thought about bringing Will, but maybe you would like to come? There are hot-dogs and other stuff you like to eat..."

"...and guys in tight uniforms, I can watch!" she grinned wickedly.

"Hey! That´s not part of the deal! You will get a blindfold!" Luke laughed.

"Mean!" she pouted.

"So, you want to come?"

"No blindfold! And I´m allowed to wear one of your caps, because...hello! Baseball! So I need a baseball-cap!"  
"Fine! So you´re coming?"

"The blue one?"

"The blue one! You´re coming?"

"Can I add glitter-powder and pink-letters?" she asked excitedly.

"Don´t overdo it!" he said.

"Fine!" she rolled her eyes before she started to smile.

"Luke?"

"Mmmh?"

"I´m coming with you! That will be so much fun! You and me, no kids, a cute outfit, your friends, junk-food, hot guys doing something with a ball..." she rambled.

"... and a bat..." Luke continued.

"Dirty!" she laughed

"Ah Geez!"

**TBC**


	34. Lorelai, Boston and the Red Sox

**Chapter 34: Lorelai, Boston and the Red Sox**

When the big day of the game finally arrived, Luke was nervous. It was the first time that she would meet one of his best friends and the first time he would ever take a woman to a baseball-game. And Lorelai had no idea about sports.

"Daddy can I come with you, too?" William asked and climbed in his lap while Luke sat on the couch waiting for Lorelai, who had promised to be ready on time for once.

"Will I just have two cards and I promised your mother to take her along. The next time, okay?" Luke tried to lighten William´s mood.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise!" Luke said and smiled when William slung his arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Now ladies and gentleman, we, as in the three beautiful Danes-Girls, present the most beautiful and cutest outfit a loving wife could wear to a baseball-game with her husband" Lorelai´s voice came from upstairs, before she came down the stairs with Sara and Laila sitting on her hips.

She wore red- white sneakers, an extremely short white skirt and a tight shirt in red with a large V-neck cut. The twins wore the matching caps and shirts, hence the v-neck, and jeans-skirts.

At first Luke´s eyes were drawn immediately to her legs, then upwards. Then he noticed the twin´s outfits and had to smile. She twirled around one time before she placed the twins on the ground and grinned at him when she saw that his eyes were fixed on her chest now.

"Can we go, Lukey?" she asked in a girlish-voice and William started to laugh.

"You are crazy mommy!" he giggled.

"You wanna go like this?" Luke asked with raised eyebrows and gestured towards her outfit.

"Yes, honey!" she said in the same voice again.

"You are going to freeze! It´s around 2°C outside!" he said and stood up, sitting William on the couch.

"And?I won´t be out long" she grinned and was confused when Luke started to laugh.

"Will, come here, my son!" he laughed and kneeled down, then whispered something into Williams ear. The boy started to giggle again.

"Mommy, you´re stupid! A game is 4-hours long and it´s all outside not in a gym!" he laughed.

"Outside?"she shrieked what caused Luke and William to laugh even harder.

"Outside!" Luke confirmed.

"But it´s freezing! Can´t they build a roof over these baseball-arena-thingies?"

"No, they can´t. And we still have to drive to Boston and it´s getting late. So go upstairs and change!" Luke said while he stood up.

"But Luuuke! You didn´t tell me! 4 hours? Outside? In the cold? Are you seriously considering dragging me, your beloved wife to that so I will get a cold, which will be awful and then I will die?" she asked over- dramatically.

"You don´t have to go!" he told her quietly.

"Can I go?" William asked excitedly.

"No, honey mommy will go with daddy!" Lorelai told him and smiled when he started to pout.

"You, wait here, I´ll be right back, just a second!" she told Luke then and ran back upstairs.

"And you two need to change,too. It´s too cold like that" Luke told the twins, still grinning about the fact that Lorelai would come with him.

"No! Daddy ousfis cute!" Laila told him and twirled a strand of her blonde hair around her finger and lay her head a bit to the right side.

"Okay, but you need at least wear tights under your skirts. No discussion! Go upstairs and grab your white tights, I will dress you!" he told the girls and sighing they made their way upstairs.

* * *

Ten minutes later Lorelai came back downstairs, wearing jeans, sneakers and a Red Sox pullover, a Red Sox scarf, Red Sox gloves, a Red Sox cap and a Red Sox jacket. Luke just shook his head when he saw her, but said nothing.

"I even have Rod Sox socks! Groovy, huh?" she grinned proudly.

"Yeah, but don´t expect me to sing "Nothing at all" now!" she held out her hands for him and tried to pull him off the couch, but he pulled her in his lap instead and kissed her.

The kiss got more and more heated and Luke´s hand found it´s way under her pullover. Lorelai moaned and pulled him closer, putting her glove covered hands on his neck.

"God, get a room you two!" Rory´s voice could be heard suddenly and they broke the kiss.

"You know, this is our room, everyone of these.Our problem is just that to our three little nosy kids comes a big nosy one and her boyfriend" Lorelai quipped and gave Luke one last peck before they stood up and greeted Rory and Logan. Their arrival did not go unnoticed by the small kids and they were running screaming to their older sister and her boyfriend.

"Can we go now?" Luke asked after another five minutes of small-talk.

"Ay, ay Captain!" Lorelai saluted and they said goodbye to their three daughters, one boyfriend and a pouting son.

* * *

Although the drive to Boston wasn´t that long, Lorelai needed six stops for coffee, two to go to the bathroom and one to get a magazine. By the time they arrived Luke´s patience had run out and it was a good thing they were there.

The others were already waiting on the parking lot. Lorelai recognized Andy and Jo, but the third guy was new. He was a tall, dark-haired guy and was hugging a blonde woman when they reached the group.

"Hey guys!" Lorelai greeted them and was surprised when the woman turned around and it was Kirsten.

"Lorelai! Great that you are here!" Kirsten smiled and hugged her.

"Yeah, well...can´t let my poor husband go out with his buddies all alone, huh?" she tried to joke. Luke felt her uneasiness and squeezed her hand. The he let go and greeted his friends. When Jo saw Lorelai, he stepped forward and hugged her, while his hand slid downwards more and more on her back.

"Jo, keep your hands off my wife!" Luke barked.

"Sorry, but she just smells so good!" he grinned and let go of Lorelai, who shot him an angry look.

"I know!" Luke said and pulled her towards him, placing his right hand on her waist. Lorelai smiled thankfully at him, then pulled his head down and kissed him. Luke smiled back when they pulled apart and Jo rolled his eyes. Then James looked expectantly at Luke.

"James this is Lorelai, Lorelai James" he introduced her to the stranger. They shook hands and Lorelai was relieved when he smiled warmly at her.

"So, you´re the woman he is talking about all the time" James smiled.

"It wouldn´t be appropriate for him to talk about another woman when he is married to me. Except her name would be Rory, Laila or Sara" Lorelai smiled back and took Luke´s hand again.

"Your daughters, I know. And William, right?" James replied.

"Exactly! So where is this game you were babbling about?" she turned to Luke again.

"I wasn´t babbling, you were the one babbling about the quality of coffee you were getting oh so often, about cute outfits,why the Red Sox should wear blue and so on. And the game hasn´t started yet!" Luke told her with raised eyebrows. The others started to laugh and Lorelai to pout.

"Then let´s go!" Andy said.

They walked talking to the stadium, Andy and James talked with Luke and Lorelai, Jo and Kirsten strolled behind them.

* * *

When they entered the stadium, there were food booths all over the place and without looking at Lorelai Luke could feel her excitement.

"Luuke?" she started two seconds later. Luke grinned, knowing what would come.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I´m starving! And the hot dogs over there smell heavenly!" she cooed and made puppy-eyes.

"uhuh!" Luke just made and waited.

"Luuuke! Come on!"

"What? What do you want?" he played dump

"Well if you don´t know what I want after nearly 5 years of marriage and my subtle hints, then maybe something is wrong with our marriage!" she whined.

"Wow, she´s starting with the hard stuff!" James laughed.

"Yes, I think we might get a divorce when she won´t get her hot-dog!" Luke laughed and Lorelai slapped his chest.

"Stop mocking me and give me something to eat!" Luke took some money out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"No, that´s so unromantic!" she refused to take it.

"What? What do you want Lorelai?" he asked.

"You go over there and buy me a hot-dog! That´s the romantic way! Let your actions speak, baby!" she grinned.

"Dirty!" Andy laughed.

"Ah geez! Okay, let´s get you your food. Come with me!" Luke said annoyed and pulled her by the hand over to the food-stand.

When they came back Lorelai was happily eating her hot-dog, which had so many things on she could hardly bite in it. Luke held another one, the same size, in his hand, his other hand was placed on the small of her back.

"She convinced you to eat one yourself?" Jo asked.

"mmmhmhm" Lorelai made when she tried to speak with a full mouth and the others looked at her questioningly.

"Chew!" Luke told her.

"Swallow!" he said after some seconds and she followed his instructions.

"Talk!" he said then.

"No,that´s mine, too! Have I mentioned that I´m hungry?" she smiled and then happily took another bite of her food. Luke just shook his head and smiled before he kissed her forehead.

"God, Danes you´ve got it bad!" Jo scuffed and lay his hands around Kirsten´s shoulders before they walked off together.

"Let´s go and find our seats" Andy said and exchanged a look with James and Luke before they went to find their seats.

* * *

After the game had started the guys kept discussing about it the whole time. Kirsten seemed to be into baseball as well, so she could discuss with them. Only Lorelai had no idea what they were talking about. She was sitting beside Luke, who jumped up from time to time, and watched the people around them more than the game. She wished Rory would be there, so she would have someone to mock them with. Of course Luke was a great mocker also, but she didn´t want to disturb him in his discussions, he seemed so into.

Luke caught her glancing around the visitors and not watching the game. Half an hour after the game started he realized how bored she looked. This wasn´t the way he wanted the things which were fun for him to be for her. He took her hand and squeezed it to get her attention.

"Look, that guy over there is going to throw the ball. And he, the one from the other team tries to hit it with his bat..." he explained and waited a second to give her a chance.

"Dirty!"she took it and smiled. He smiled back and went on explaining baseball to her as simple as he could.

* * *

"So when the fat guy hits the ball, the guy with the nice ass loses, right?" she summed up his explanations.

"Something like that, yes" he agreed.

"Yay, now I´m a pro in baseball! Do you think he knows all that?" she grinned at Luke and pointed at a man a few rows in front of them.

"I think he knows" Luke nodded.

"And he, the one who munches peanuts the whole time? Maybe he is just here for the peanuts and not for the actual game. I could explain him how it works, so that he can follow!" she suggested.

"Lorelai I´m pretty sure everyone here knows the rules, otherwise he wouldn´t be here." Luke sighed.

"I´m here and I didn´t know the rules."

"You know them now"

"But not before and only because you explained them to me! But if they all know the rules and I didn´t does that mean I´m special?"

"You know you are" Luke whispered in her ear before he kissed her.

"Ah, Danes, not again! This snogging is annoying! Why are you even here when you are more interested in your wife than the game? Go home and do it there!" Jo nearly yelled annoyed. Luke gave Lorelai one last peck before he shot up and grabbed Jo´s arm.

"I think we have to talk! Now!" he said and Jo didn´t have the courage to argue with him when he saw the look in Luke´s eyes.

Lorelai stayed in her seat with a confused look, which got even more confused when Kirsten shot her a disapproving glance.

Andy noticed her confusion and sat down next to her.

"Don´t worry. It´s not only about you. This was a long time coming. I´m sure Luke will have some serious talk with Jo. They always were like that, even at school. Jo has always been jealous of Luke and at some point he let it out until Luke had a nice talk with him. The peace would last for a while, then it started again."

"I don´t wanna be the reason this friendship ends" Lorelai said upset.

"You won´t be. They will work it out. They always did. Actually I´m surprised Luke didn´t do this a lot earlier."

"Why?"

"You know, Jo wanted Anna, Luke got her. The same with Rachel. And I think you already noticed that Jo is, let´s say, attracted to you. And you never gave into his attempts."

"Andy I´m married and I love Luke. I thought Jo was just joking. He is Luke´s friend" she was surprised.

"Jo is a good friend of Kirsten, always was. James is a good friend of Luke and me, Jo is a buddy we hand out with, but friend? I wouldn´t go that far. He can be very funny if he wants to." Andy explained.

"Hm" Lorelai just made and then gave him a grateful smile.

"You enjoy the game so far?" James, who had witnessed the talk asked her.

"Luke just explained me the rules, before I was wondering what the hell is going on down there!" she admitted and laughed.

"So, you´re not a sports fan. What are you a fan of?" James smiled back

"Coffee!" she answered without thinking about it and the two men started to laugh.

"No more coffee for you, I told you!" Luke´s voice could be heard suddenly when he came back.

"Why don´t you just shut up Butch when you have no idea what these two nice men and I were talking about!" she said sarcastically and stood up. She pushed him down on her seat, Andy still on Luke´s, and then sat down in his lap.

"Much better! These chairs aren´t comfortable" she grinned and snuggled as close into him as possible.

"You use me as your personal pillow now?" he asked her.

"You´re used to it!" she shrugged and looked at the field. Luke kissed her cheek and whispered some explanations into her ear from time to time. James and Andy talked with them about the game and made some jokes when Lorelai claimed to know every rule and made some up, like the one that they need to spit before they were allowed to throw the ball, and then she yelled "foul" every time one of the players didn´t.

Jo had come back some time after Luke and had walked straight over to where Kirsten sat. He was talking with her and ignored the others.

After another twenty minutes Lorelai turned to Luke and took his chin with one hand and forced him to look at her.

"I need to pee! And I need you to come with me, cause otherwise I´ll never find the way back here" she told him, stood up and pulled him after her by his hand. Luke rolled his eyes at Andy, who just laughed, and followed her.

They were in front of the toilets when she stopped and looked at him for a second before she asked

"What did you say to Jo? And what was this all about?".

"I thought you had to pee!" he sighed.

"I do, but first I want an answer. Andy told me some stuff already, but I want to know what you said to Jo!" she pushed him.

"You want the whole talk or just the basics?" Luke asked and sighed defeated.

"I really have to pee so the basics will be enough for now!" she said with a nod.

"I asked him what his problem is and why he is acting like a complete ass towards us. I also told him that if he will ever touch you again or yell at you I´m gonna kill him very slowly and painfully. And at last I told him that I don´t care what this thing is between him and Kirsten but that I expect him to help the next time we have to work at her house. Just showing up when it is pleasant for him isn´t working anymore. He robbed me about three weekends by not helping, but when it comes to party and drinking he is always on board. But this is over now!" Luke finished. Lorelai remained silent for some time and Luke thought that it might have been wrong to tell her what he said about Kirsten, but then she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He hugged her back and for some seconds they stood there, he leaning against the building with the toilets having her in a tight hug.

"I sometimes can´t believe I got you! I really, really, really love you Mr. Danes!" she said quietly, still hugging him.

"Right back at ya!" he smiled and let a bit lose so that he could kiss her. But Lorelai pulled back completely, just gave him a quick peck.

"I really have to pee now!" she said and hurried off to the toilets.

"Aren´t we romantic today?" Luke yelled after her with a smile and then shook his head, leaned back and against the wall and waited for her return.

**TBC** **Please review!**


	35. Kick asses be happy

**Okay, I know after this chapter you will probbly hate me all, but please leave a review and keep in mind that I had no other choice, otherwise the story would have gotten boring!

* * *

****Chapter 35: Kick asses... be happy!**

When Lorelai came back some minutes later, Luke was still leaning against the wall.

"God, these toilets here are so...urgh! Is there nobody to clean it? I can´t see one single woman here, but the toilets look like the whole crowd used them the last hour!" Lorelai was upset, but Luke just smirked.

"I should have warned you!" he said and slung his left arm around her waist to lead her back to their seats.

* * *

"Woah! We didn´t take the crazy train from back to the future, didn´t we?" Lorelai asked when they arrived back at their seats.

"What?" Luke asked confused, not knowing what she was referring to. She pointed with her chin in the direction of Jo and Kirsten who were in a tight embrace and kissing passionately.

"Oh, that!" Luke just said and shrugged.

"Don´t worry about it, that´s normal!" Andy whispered into her ear when he noticed her confusion.

"Huh" she made and sat down in Luke´s lap again, still starring at Jo and Kirsten.

"They are what you would call "friends with benefits"" Luke said when he saw her staring in their direction.

"How long has this been going on?" she wanted to know.

"No idea. Maybe since she moved here, maybe longer. I don´t know. Ask Andy I´m sure he knows, he´s like the male Miss Patty!" he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his hand on her stomach, slipped it under her coat.

"You always did that when I was pregnant!" she laughed because it tickled.

"You remember when William kicked my hand for the first time and I got so excited that you laughed about me for the next days", he would never forget this moment.

"You were so funny. If I would have let you, you would have followed me the whole day with your hands on my stomach. But I really learned to appreciate it during the last trimester. First with Will and even more with twins. I loved it when you slipped your arms under my huge belly from behind to support the weight." she smiled and kissed him.

"Haha, Danes you saw that!" James suddenly yelled.

"What?" Luke stood up, taking Lorelai with him.

" Man watch the game and not your wife. You´ll see her for the rest of your life!" Andy winked at them.

"He better will!" Lorelai shot back and tried to let Luke watch the game for some time.

* * *

"That was fun!" Lorelai said scampering from one leg to the other while they walked to the exit.

"And what are we doing now? Huh? Huh?" she tugged on Luke´s arm.

"I don´t know. Maybe we could invite the guys over for a drink. Andy and Jo could finally meet Rory and Logan and James could get to know the other three as well. If they want to, or do you have other plans?" Luke suggested.

"Weeeell, we could act on my plans after they will have left!" she grinned and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Luke gave her another kiss and a smile before he turned to his friends.

"Hey guys, how about we drive back to Stars Hollow and grab some drinks at our house?"

"Are your kids home?" James wanted to know.

"Yes, even Rory and her boyfriend" Lorelai told them.

"Sure, sounds great and then I will finally get to meet your offspring, Danes!" James said and hit Luke´s shoulder in a friendly way.

"I never met Rory either!" Andy told James.

"I think we will go over to my house instead. Jo hasn´t seen all of it yet and I want to be home when Honor comes back from her friend." Kirsten excused herself and Jo.

"Yeah sure. Seems like the bedroom is still missing in his tour!" Andy laughed.

"Andy, shut up!" Jo said annoyed and pulled Kirsten away from the group. She turned around and waved before they walked off to Jo´s car.

* * *

"Today he was in his "I´m an asshole"-best-form!" Andy said when the two had walked off.

"I can´t understand how you always can stay this calm. If he would have treated me and my wife this way I would have beat him up. Stupid jerk!" Andy went on.

"And then? My hand would be aching, he would be even more of a jerk afterwards." Luke explained.

"And I don´t want my husband to get into a fight over such a stupid thing. He had a talk with Jo, it worked, problem solved. Can we just forget it and let the day have a nice ending?" Lorelai told them.

"Good idea. I really can´t wait to meet your kids. I bet it will be pretty funny to see your kids, Butch. I wanna see their reaction when the strict daddy comes home! I bet they ´re running off to their rooms and hide under their beds!" James joked.

"Just wait, Carter!" Luke laughed and opened the car with a button on the key.

"Woah! Luke bought himself a toy!Blow!" Andy mocked.  
"Get into your cars guys and follow us! If you can..." Lorelai said smirking and raised her eyebrows before she sat down in the passengers-seat.

The drive back to Stars Hollow took them a while because the streets were clogged and it was around eight when they finally pulled up in their drive-way. But Lorelai had used the time to tell Luke how much she liked James and Andy and how much fun the game and the day with his friends had been for her.

* * *

It wasn´t the first time Andy visited them, but for James it was.

"God Danes, does Lorelai have millions or you won in the lottery? First that car, now that house! What comes next? Your own Yacht?" he said impressed, but Luke just shrugged.

"Don´t tell me you have your own yacht!" Andy laughed.

"No, we don´t. Geez, guys stop that now. You know that I have my own diner and some houses, Lorelai has her own Inn and a house. That´s all I´m going to say to our financial situation." Luke said annoyed and took Lorelai´s bag out of the trunk, while she unlocked the front-door.

"We´re home!" she yelled and let her purse fall on the floor, before she kicked off her shoes and threw her coat over the hook. James and Andy followed her closely, Luke needed some more seconds.

"Mommy, did we win?" William came running into the foyer and bounced up and down excitedly, not really paying attention to the two men.

"Did we win?" Lorelai turned around and asked them, because she had no idea.

"Nah, we didn´t. But we played pretty good. Bad luck! Hi Will!" Andy explained to William.  
"Hello!" William said a bit shy when he noticed the guests and Lorelai picked him up.

"Will, you remember Andy, he´s already been here a few times and that´s James another friend of your daddy!" she explained.

"Hello" William greeted James even shyer and then noticed Luke who just pulled off his shoes.

"Daddy! Is it true that we didn´t win?" he asked and held his arms out for Luke, who took him from Lorelai.

"Yes, it´s true. But I´m sure we will win the next time" he reassured him.

"Then we´re gonna kick their asses!" William yelled and his fist shot in the air. Lorelai stared at him, mouth open.

"William! Where do you have that from?" Luke wanted to know, equally shocked.

"Benny always says it at the soccer-training!" William shrugged, while Lorelai had gotten over the initial-shock and laughed, together with Andy and James.

"William Jeremy Danes I don´t want to hear you say that again until you are at least fifty! Understood?" he said in a threatening voice.

"Okay!" William mumbled and leaned over to signalize Luke that he should put him down.

"And you, don´t laugh!" Luke told Lorelai, but had to laugh himself. She grabbed his hand, with which he had pointed his finger to her face, and they walked into the living-room, followed by their guests.

* * *

"Uhhh!" Lorelai made when she saw Rory and Logan kissing on the couch, the twins playing with their dolls on the floor, to get their attention. Rory and Logan broke apart and Rory was embarrassed when she realized that her parents had guests.

"Uh...hi!" she waved from the couch, but Logan pulled her up and towards the guests to introduce themselves, while the twins had run to their parents and while Lorelai held Laila, Luke had Sara on his arm. After Rory and Logan had greeted Luke´s friends Luke pulled softly on Sara´s hair to make her turn her head. She did and giggled while she slapped her father´s hand.

"So this here is Sara and these are two friends of mine, these are James and Andy" Luke said.

"Sara Emily Danes" the girl said proudly and gave both men a hand. They had to smile and Luke kissed her cheek.

"And this young lady over here is our other daughter. Can you introduce yourself, princess?" Lorelai asked Laila and the girl nodded before she turned towards James and Andy.

"Laila Melody Danes" she said and then buried her face in her mothers shoulder again.

"Such big girls you are!" Lorelai smiled and kissed Laila´s hair several times.

"She reminds me of your mother" James said to Luke, pointing to Laila´s direction.

"Yup. While she on the other hand is the spiting image of her mother, in every possible way!" Luke said and rolled his eyes, poking Sara´s stomach lightly with one finger.

"Daddy stop!" the girl squeaked and giggled.

"What do you guys wanna drink?Beer?" Lorelai asked.

"Beer´s great!" they answered and Lorelai handed Laila to Luke before she went into the kitchen to grab the beer. The others sat down on the couch.

* * *

"So, did these three behave?" Luke turned to Rory and Logan.

"Yep, just perfect. Beside the broken window on the first floor, the new hole in William´s door, two dolls more without heads and a new haircut for the guinea-pigs!" Rory said.

"You´re lying!" William yelled. He was sitting in front of the cage, talking to his pets.

"Will, what did I tell you about your yelling?" Luke asked him.

"But it´s not true! She´s lying!" he yelled again, this time to his father.

"William!" Luke said.

"Sorry!" the boy mumbled.

"What did you say, I couldn´t hear you?" Luke pressed.

"Sorry!" William said a bit louder.

"Aha. So how was it Logan?" Luke said pointedly and looked at Rory with raised eyebrows.

"They were really prefect, no problems at all. How was the game?" he wanted to know.

"Good, but we lost" James said.

"Luke could you come over here for a sec?" Lorelai yelled from the kitchen.

"Mom, what did daddy tell you about your yelling?" William screamed towards the kitchen.

"Ah Geez, Will be quiet!" Luke said annoyed, while the rest of the group laughed. He handed the twins to Rory and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

"What´s wrong?" he asked Lorelai, who had placed some beer and sodas on the table together with a bowl of popcorn, crackers, pop-tards and jelly-beans.

"Nothing´s wrong, I just need you to give me a hand and bring some of this stuff out."

"Ah, okay" he shrugged and gave her a peck before he grabbed some beer and carried them over into the living-room.

After he went into the kitchen for the third time to get the rest of the stuff he sat down next to James on the couch, Sara immediately climbed back into his lap. When Lorelai came back into the living-room with the popcorn-bowl, she placed it on the table. Then she stood there, all eyes on her, looking round because every seat was taken. She wrinkled her forehead and thought, the others already smiled, before she smiled, took Sara, sat down on Luke´s lap and then placed the girl in her own lap.

"Ha!" she made proudly and everyone erupted in laughter.

"I´m the new armchair now, or what?" Luke asked smiling.

"Of course! You should be used to it by now, husband of mine. At night you are my pillow, now you are my armchair. You´re pretty flexible, I think they should start to produce you serial." Lorelai quipped.

"So you´re also a pillow? My, my Danes! Didn´t know you were that soft!" Andy laughed.

"What? I have no choice! She has me in a death-grip every night!" Luke laughed.

"Aren´t you amazing? And dirty!" Lorelai said.

"Gross Mom, here are kids in the room!" Rory said and everyone laughed again.

* * *

Half an hour later all were talking about Yale, football or the best way to get drunk without being hung-over. But the kids were tired. Sara and Laila were more lying than sitting on top of Lorelai, meaning on top of Luke, too. William had snuggled up to Rory and was half asleep already.

"I think it´s bed time for our monsters" said Lorelai and nudged Luke with her elbow.

"No monsters!" William mumbled half-asleep.

"No, you are no monster!" Luke said, ruffeled through his hairand picked him up, after Lorelai had stood up with the twins.

"Say goodnight!" Luke told William, who just mumbled something and lay his head down on his father´s shoulder.

Luke and Lorelai changed the kids and put on their pajamas before they lay them down in their beds and kissed them goodnight.

* * *

Back down in the living-room they found the other four in deep-conversation about something.

"They are just too cute for words." Rory just said.

"Who? The kids?" Lorelai wanted to know when they sat back down again, side by side with joined hands.

"No, you!" Rory said.

"Who me?" Lorelai asked confused.

"No, you two! You and Luke!" Logan clarified.

"What?" Luke asked.

"We just pointed out again that you two are the perfect couple. A nice house, big car, three beautiful and clever kids..." Andy told them smiling.

"Four! Four beautiful and clever kids!" Luke said immediately and Rory smiled at him, touched.

After that the topics got lighter again and they talked until deep into the night. Andy and James decided to take them up on their offer and spend the night in the guest-room, while Rory and Logan spend the night in Rory´s room.

* * *

Luke lay in their bed, on his side, while Lorelai was still in the bathroom getting ready for bed. When she came out she wore a light-blue short gown and a smile. Luke took her appearance in and smiled back.

"You know that we have a house full of people" he said though.

"Uhuh" she smiled and slipped in beside him.

"Rory and Logan are in the house, in her bedroom right down the floor."

"Uhuh!"

"And James and Andy are in a room directly under us"

"Uhuh" she made and lay on top of him.

"Lorelai!" he laughed when she slipped her cold hands under his shirt and tried to hold them while she started to kiss along his jaw-line. When he finally got hold of her hands she looked up.

"Luke we had an incredible day" she started.

"Uhuh" he repeated her former choice of words.

"And we have four beautiful and clever kids who had to get into the world somehow" she went on.

"Uhuh" he made again and didn´t flinch because of the fact that he only had been part in the production of three of them.

"And we got the confirmation today that we are the perfect couple"

"Already knew that!" he said and kissed her for some seconds before she broke the kiss.

"And you are mine! Mine only and I´m so happy and I love you, Mr. Smart-ass!" she grinned and kissed him again.

"I´m also happy! I love you, too!" he mumbled between kisses and his hand found it´s way into her hair when he rolled them over.

**The End**

**Thank you so much for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it and your reviews. Actually I´m really sad that I have to end it here, but better end it here and the story was good (I hope so!)than go on forever and you get bored. I hope that you´ll leave me a last review for this one, I would appreciate it!**

**Jessi**


End file.
